<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red Summer by DoctorpooandtheTURDIS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925098">Red Summer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorpooandtheTURDIS/pseuds/DoctorpooandtheTURDIS'>DoctorpooandtheTURDIS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>1287 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Halo (Video Games) &amp; Related Fandoms, Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:20:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>54,344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorpooandtheTURDIS/pseuds/DoctorpooandtheTURDIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fourth of July. A celebration of the USA's birthday, an ode to the largest capitalist nation on Earth. Little do the people in the town of Hawkins know, underneath the town, dark forces stir.</p><p>And they have unleashed something terrible.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cortana/John-117 | Master Chief, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Will Byers/Eleven | Jane Hopper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>1287 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Suzie, Do You Copy?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deep within the forest of Hawkins, in a little clearing nearby a lake, stood a lone cabin, free standing far from the rest of the town.</p><p>This cabin, unbeknownst to the rest of the town, were home of the three most unique human beings to ever grace the face of the Earth.</p><p>John-117 (last name Halsey if he needed to present one), a SPARTAN-II supersoldier from the year 2552, who’s actions had saved the human race half a dozen times over.</p><p>His AI partner-turned-human Cortana, who, if nothing else, was clear proof of the old adage ‘behind every great man there is a great woman.’</p><p>And finally, El, the little psychic with powers beyond comprehension, but a warm heart and kind disposition.</p><p>These three, who were normally used to the odd and unexplained, were currently resting, recharging from a day that, even for them, was insane.</p><p>“So… That was a wild weekend.” Cortana commented, blankly staring ahead. Though it was fairly late at night, their sleep schedules had been thrown so off track by the events of the day before, that the three had only been up for a few hours.</p><p>“I would… Like to put it behind us, for now.” John requested. The fact that there was another woman out there who looked exactly like his daughter was, at least, a bit off-putting.</p><p>“I’m just glad none of the others got pulled into it.” Cortana stated, reclining back in a la-z boy. The adventures of Thomas Magnum flickered by on the boxy television, as Cortana swallowed down a few pieces of popcorn.</p><p>John nodded in agreement. “Are they still back there?” He inquired, gesturing to El’s room. He didn’t have a good vantage point, leaving Cortana to be the one to slowly lean back, peeking into El’s room.</p><p>“Hey!” The woman yelled, seeing El and Mike clinging to each other’s faces like barnacles on the shell of a turtle.</p><p>El gasped in surprise, releasing Mike, as her hand shot out, slamming the door shut with her mind.</p><p>“Hey!” Cortana repeated, scrambling out of her chair, falling to the floor. She pushed herself back up. “El, what did I say!?” She demanded, going for the door. “You leave the door open when you have a boy over, you hear me!?” She wiggled the knob, making sure El could hear.</p><p>John shook his head in exasperation, as he too got up, walking over to the door.</p><p>Cortana banged her hand against the wooden surface in frustration, gritting her teeth. “I am going to give you to the count of three, and then I’m going to have John beat it down. One… Two…”</p><p>The door suddenly gave way, swinging open, revealing Mike and El sitting on her bead, reading comic books like there was nothing wrong.</p><p>“Hey, mom.” El smiled.</p><p>“Yes, Cortana, what has you upset?” Mike asked with a sarcastic grin.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>****</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“I,” Cortana forced out through gritted teeth after Mike had been sent packing, “Am going to beat that little shit’s teeth in.”</p><p>“Calm down.” John directed, as he stood over the stove, getting dinner ready.</p><p>“Calm down!?” Cortana incredulously repeated. “How can I calm down when they keep throwing every single rule, the all of five rules we have for them, in our faces!?”</p><p>“I thought you liked Mike.” John recalled, pouring some batter into a waffle maker.</p><p>“I do!” Cortana defended. “When he’s not being a little prick!”</p><p>John turned to her, raising an eyebrow, even as he put the battered chicken into the hot oil.</p><p>“Look,” Cortana sighed. “I like the kid. He did us all a massive solid when we needed it. But… You can’t deny that, lately, he’s been a bit of a jackass.”</p><p>“He’s a difficult person.” John agreed. “That’s just his personality.”</p><p>“I know, but I’m worried.” Cortana admitted. “What if he’s a bad influence on El?”</p><p>“How do you mean?”</p><p>“Come on, you have to see it!” Cortana gestured wildly. “When she’s by herself, hell, even with she’s with Will, she’s like the perfect angel! And then Mike turns up, and then she’s cursing, throwing doors in peoples’ faces, and it’s like all respect goes out the window!”</p><p>“Hm…” John furrowed his brow. “Now that you mention it… He has been a bit of a hellion lately, hasn’t he?”</p><p>“Exactly!” Cortana agreed. “Like you said a while back, he’s a hooligan!”</p><p>“And that was wrong.” John stated. “He may be stubborn, pig-headed, and disrespectful, but it’s not like he’s sneaking into movies illegally.”</p><p>****</p><p>Mike rolled up the parking lot towards the Starcourt Mall. Narrowly dodging the crowds as they walked past, Mike came to a stop right by the north entrance, sitting his bike in the bike rack. The neon pink and blue lights bathed the entire place in a cold glow, as three people approached.</p><p>“You’re late.” Lucas crossed his arms, approaching.</p><p>“Sorry.” Mike instantly apologized.</p><p>“Again!” Lucas threw out his arms.</p><p>“We’re gonna miss the opening.” Will stated frustratedly.</p><p>“Yeah, if you guys keep whining about it.” Mike shot back, as he locked up his bike. “Let’s go!”</p><p>“’If you guys keep whining, nyeh, nyeh, nyeh.’” Lucas mocked, as he, Will, and Max nevertheless pursued.</p><p>“Look, just stop talking about it.” Mike directed as they all proceeded into the mall.</p><p>“Let me guess, you were busy?” Lucas sarcastically asked, as he began smacking his lips.</p><p>“Yeah, real mature.” Mike grumbled back.</p><p>“’Oh, El, I wish we could make out forever, and never hang out with any of our friends.’” Lucas ridiculed, as they proceeded down the stairs to the level below.</p><p>Max groaned, rolling her eyes. “Lucas, stop.”</p><p>“What?” Lucas asked in response. “Will thinks it’s funny.”</p><p>“Because it is!” He agreed, chuckling.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s so funny that I want to spend a romantic evening with my girlfriend.” Mike shot in response.</p><p>“Our girlfriend.” Will corrected.</p><p>“What are you, a filthy Communist?” Lucas asked.</p><p>“Yeah, be careful.” Will warned with a laugh. “Or I’ll send you to gulag.” He threatened, putting on a fake Russian accent.</p><p>Max shook her head, as they rounded the corner into the Scoops Ahoy. Mike took lead at the front of the line, ringing the bell on the counter.</p><p>Robin, one of the employees at the ice cream parlor, frowned, and rolled her eyes as Mike began to repeatedly ring the bell.</p><p>“Hey, dingus!” Robin called to the back room. “Your children are here!”</p><p>The shutters to the back room opened, Steve leaning against the counter frustratedly, as he looked at them with zero patience.</p><p>“Again?” Steve demanded. “Seriously.”</p><p>Mike rung the bell again.</p><p>****</p><p>Mike cracked the door open, peeking out into the theater hall.</p><p>“All clear.” Mike shot back into the hall behind him, as the four stepped out into the hall.</p><p>Proceeding towards the auditorium of choice, the four teens proceeded into the dark room, just as the previews were wrapping up. Cutting across one of the rows to a set of four empty seats, the four sat down, as Will began to root through his bag.</p><p>“See, Lucas, we made it.” Mike whispered across.</p><p>“We missed the previews.” Lucas retorted.</p><p>“Still made it, fart face.” Max directed.</p><p>“Shh!” Someone from behind shushed them, as Will began to pass out the drinks and snacks he’d smuggled in.</p><p>The film began properly, showing a woman sitting against a wall in a plain white room, as an eerie synth-filled piece of music began to play. The woman got up, walking over to a calendar on the wall, before the film abruptly cut out, the auditorium being plunged into darkness.</p><p>The entire crowd began to clamor in discontent, demanding the movie to come back.</p><p>Though unbeknownst to them, they had far bigger problems than a stopped movie.</p><p>****</p><p>Indeed, the entire town of Hawkins, not just the mall, began to fall dark, as what seemed like an invisible EMP rang throughout the town.</p><p>“The hell?” Cortana looked up, as the lights cut out.</p><p>“Good thing I finished.” John commented, as he sat the just-completed meal of chicken and waffles down on the table. “I’ll get the lamp.” He said, going into the back room to procure it.</p><p>Cortana nodded, and sat down. It was dark, sure, but a power outage wouldn’t stop them from enjoying their dinner.</p><p>But then, an odd sort of chill began to prickle at the back of her neck. Her brow furrowed in confusion, as she touched the spot in question.</p><p>“Mom?” El asked, seemingly sensing Cortana’s confusion. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I don’t know.” She admitted, disconcerted. “But this feels… familiar.”</p><p>****</p><p>And on the far outskirts of town, deep within an abandoned storehouse, a small mote of black dust, like a large spore, began to float up off the ground, the rats around the place chittering nervously as it did so. It began to spin, collecting up dust and dirt in its vortex, as the rats began to flee.</p><p>****</p><p>The lights in the cabin suddenly returned to life, filling the place with a warm orange glow.</p><p>“Ah, nothing.” Cortana smiled to herself. “Just a chill.”</p><p>“Hm.” El nodded suspiciously, as she began to poke at her food.</p><p>****</p><p>The film suddenly returned, and the auditorium erupted into cheers, as the synth music began to fill the room once more.</p><p>Will, staring ahead at the screen, began to feel a chill on the back of his neck. Dark… Cold… Ancient, and deep, almost guttural growling began to fill his mind.</p><p>“Will?” Mike leaned over, snapping the boy out of it. “You okay?”</p><p>Will glanced over at Mike, as he removed his hand from the back of his neck.</p><p>“Hm?” Will asked, before he turned back to the screen. “Yeah.”</p><p>At least, Will thought to himself, say it enough times, and it’ll become reality.</p><p>****</p><p>“Shit!” Nancy gasped, sitting up. “Shit, shit, shit!”</p><p>“What is it?” Jonathan asked, stirring as she hopped out of the bed.</p><p>“It’s nine!” She told him.</p><p>“What!?” Jonathan frantically threw off the covers, stumbling out of bed.</p><p>“We forgot to reset the clocks!” Nancy informed. “The power went out last night, remember?”</p><p>“Oh, shit.” Jonathan groaned, as he and Nancy both scrambled to get dressed.</p><p>Nancy, finishing tying up her drees, grabbed her shoes, and darted out the window, as Jonathan sprinted out into the hallway.</p><p>“Hey, wait up.” His mother called, as Jonathan walked by.</p><p>“Oh, I’ll eat at work.” Jonathan directed to her.</p><p>“No.” Joyce chucked. “Your cheek.” She said, wiping away a leftover bit of lipstick</p><p>“All right, all right, I gotta run!” He said, sprinting out the front door.</p><p>“All right!” Joyce held up her hands in defeat, as she turned back to the table.</p><p>“Ugh.” Will stuck out his tongue like he’d swallowed something bad. “Gross.”</p><p>“Well,” Joyce sat down across from Will at the kitchen table. “You don’t think that when it’s you and El, do you?”</p><p>Will began to blush in embarrassment. “That’s different.”</p><p>Joyce looked back down at her plate, obviously not believing that for a second. “If you say so.” She glanced over at the fridge and frowned. “Hey, what happened here?” She asked, as she pushed herself up, walking over to the fridge.</p><p>Will shrugged, as he went back to eating, while Joyce bent down to pick up the magnets that, for whatever reason, had lost their magnetism.</p><p>“You gonna go see Bob later?” Will innocently inquired as he worked on finishing the last of his food.</p><p>Now, it was Joyce’s turn to blush like a schoolgirl in love, as she returned the magnets to their proper positions on the fridge. “Yeah.”</p><p>Will let out a sarcastically wistful sigh. “Ah, young love.”</p><p>“Oh, shut up.” Joyce shot back to him without any venom. “Eat up, you’ve got stuff to do.”</p><p>****</p><p>“This is gold leader returning to base.” Dustin spoke into his supercom, as the car rocked upon taking the turn into Hawkins. “Do you copy? Over.” He frowned when absolutely nothing came back. “This is gold leader, returning to base. Do you copy? Over.” Dustin took in a frustrated breath. “I repeat: This is gold leader, returning to base. Do you copy? Over. I repeat: This is Goddamn gold leader-“</p><p>“Dusty!” His mother chided from behind the wheel.</p><p>“What?” He demanded, turning to her.</p><p>“Relax!” She ordered. “For goodness’ sake…”</p><p>“I’m in range.” He told her, nearing his wits end. “They should be answering.”</p><p>“You’ve been away the whole month, honeybun.” She shrugged. “Maybe they just… forgot.”</p><p>As he looked out the window, he almost hoped that they had. If they’d forgotten, it at least be better than remembering and blowing him off.</p><p>Finally, the car pulled up to his house, tucked away safely in the trees where the bright, searing summer morning sun couldn’t touch it.</p><p>Dustin grabbed his bags, and headed straight for his room, bypassing the rest of the house entirely in his frustration.</p><p>He slammed his bag down on his bed and sat down in front of it.</p><p>Yertle the Turtle walked through the inside of his tank, slowly poking at the glass wall.</p><p>Dustin looked over, smiling at his turtle sadly. “At least someone’s happy I’m home.”</p><p>All of a sudden, robotic speaking and whirring came from his closet, causing Dustin to nearly jump out of his skin. He looked over, as one of his toys began to walk, of its own volition, out of the closet.</p><p>Out from under his bed, Dustin’s R2-D2 toy began to slide out as well, looking around, as the Charley Chimp on his desk began to slam its cymbals together.</p><p>Dustin shot up from his bed as, on the floor, the Powered Convoy toy slid up to him, a toy tank also rolling up, making zapping noises.</p><p>The legion of tiny plastic things began to turn around, all heading for his open bedroom door, charging out into the hallway.</p><p>Dustin, sufficiently weirded out, and not knowing if it was some freaky upside-down thing, grabbed his can of Farah Fawcett hairspray, popping off the top, and brandishing it like a weapon.</p><p>“It’s just a dream…” Dustin muttered to himself, as he followed the toys. “You’re dreaming.”</p><p>Though, unbeknownst to him, around the corner, a group of people were waiting, their backs to the wall, ready to jump him.</p><p>Max looked to Lucas, nodding. Lucas broke out into a grin and turned to Will. Will stifled a laugh as he turned to Mike, and Mike turned to Cortana, a mischievous grin on her face.</p><p>Cortana gently tapped El on the shoulder, her eyes popping open, as she wiped away a trail of blood from her nose. Cortana passed out the party horns, as Lucas procured the little banner they had made.</p><p>Emerging from around the corner, the five proceeded into the living room, behind Dustin, still unaware of their presence.</p><p>Max began counting down with her fingers. The moment she hit one, everyone blew into the noisemakers, and Dustin jumped, screaming.</p><p>Dustin whipped around, and began spraying Lucas in the face, the other teen screaming as the spray stung him.</p><p> ****</p><p>On the side of the Hawkins public pool, safely underneath the shade as they read their trashy romance novels, were four women. Four, shall we say, older women, who did not come to the pool to get out of the heat, or to just unwind, no.</p><p>This place was a theater. And the next show was about to start.</p><p>“Ladies.” One of them caught the attention of the others, pulling off her glasses. “She’s coming down.”</p><p>Indeed, across the way, Heather, the lifeguard for the current shift, was climbing down from the tower. That was the cue for the four to make themselves look presentable.</p><p>“And… Showtime.”</p><p>Across the pool, the door to the main building opened, as what the four considered to be one of the purest specimens of a man stepped out.</p><p>Billy Hargrove.</p><p>Billy began to slowly walk across the hot concrete. Well, I say walk. It was more like he strutted, knowing damn well he was being watched.</p><p>Billy suddenly stopped, looking across the way, as he blew into his whistle. “Hey! Lard-ass!”  He shouted across to a kid on the other side, as the entire place froze. “No running on my watch! I gotta warn you again, and you’re banned for life. You wanna be banned for life, lard-ass?”</p><p>The kid shook his head.</p><p>“Didn’t think so.” Billy blew into his whistle again, and the pool returned to its normal activity, and he too continued to walk. “Afternoon, ladies.” He shot to the four as he walked past. “Diggin’ the new suit, Mrs. Wheeler.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Karen replied with a sultry smile.</p><p>Billy winked back at her, before he climbed the ladder onto the lifeguard tower.</p><p>He was the king… and it was his throne.</p><p>****</p><p>John drove the street of downtown Hawkins with abandon. Ever since Starcourt had moved in, despite touting new jobs and bigger and better stores, downtown had been dying a slow death.</p><p>In fact, the only businesses that were able to survive were the ones that offered services nothing else in town did, like Bob’s RadioShack that didn’t have a counterpart in the mall.</p><p>Everything else, though…</p><p>Not that John was downtown to do shopping, oh no.</p><p>Yes, although his current destination was Melvald’s, John hadn’t made the trek to town to pick up supplies.</p><p>John pulled into the parking space, and stepped out of the car, waking into the store intently.</p><p>The bell dinged, and Joyce, who had been putting up a banner proclaiming everything on sale, looked over to the entrance.</p><p>“John.” She recognized with a slight hint of surprise. Joyce looked out to the parking space, where the cherry red Jaguar E-Type. “Since when did you have a car?”</p><p>“We…” John looked out to the car, searching for an answer. “El’s grandfather gave it to us.”</p><p>“Grandfather?” Joyce’s eyebrows shot up. “I didn’t know she had any other family... At least, none rich enough for that kind of car.”</p><p>“He’s a doctor.” John explained. “Do you have time to talk?”</p><p>“I’m talking to you now, and…” She gestured around the store for him to look.</p><p>“Right…” He looked around at the completely empty store. It looked like she was the only one even working in the place.</p><p>“So,” Joyce put her hands on her hips. “What’s the problem?”</p><p>****</p><p>“And then El slammed the door, and Cortana almost went ballistic.” John finished up relaying the events of the night before. “She got so mad, she almost got me to break down the door.”</p><p>“The door?” Joyce repeated, stapling a price tag onto some craft supplies that hung on the wall of the aisle. “You didn’t…”</p><p>“I didn’t.” He confirmed. “El opened the door just in time, but if she hadn’t…” He sighed, rubbing away the frustration in his features. “I thought rampancy was bad… pregnancy is worse.”</p><p>Joyce let out a little snort. “If you think it’s bad this soon into it, just wait until you have to start dealing with swollen feet and labor pains.”</p><p>John flinched. “I can see where’s she coming from, of course.” He continued, putting that information far, far out of his mind. “Mike has been a bit more… smug lately.” He explained. “I think it’s because he knows that because El likes him, we can’t stop him from seeing her without her throwing a fit.”</p><p> Joyce frowned. “Why would you want to stop him from seeing her?”</p><p>“The kid’s a bad influence.” John explained. “With Will, Lucas, Dustin, Max, everything’s fine, but the moment you introduce Mike into the equation…”</p><p>“You get slamming doors and broken rules.” Joyce finished with a nod. “He is a teenager… They tend to be a bit… rebellious. I know I was.”</p><p>“I wasn’t.” John retorted, as he looked back at her.</p><p>Joyce smiled sarcastically. “I don’t think he has military discipline.”</p><p>“There’s a thought… send him off to war.” John thought out loud. “How old do you have to be to enlist in this time period?”</p><p>“Eighteen.” Joyce answered.</p><p>“Ah.” John replied. “Well, there goes that plan.”</p><p>“Look, I think you’re going about this the wrong way.” Joyce told him as she moved to another aisle, John following. “Is breaking them up really going to fix the problem?”</p><p>“I don’t want them to break up.” John crossed his arms. “I want them to stop flaunting the rules, the very short list of rules, that we’ve set out.”</p><p>“Oh? What rules?”</p><p>“Rule one: The door stays open at all times, no matter what.” John began. “Rule two: We say for them to stop something, they stop it. Rule three: Will and Mike both get visiting hours.”</p><p>“Visiting hours?” Joyce repeated.</p><p>“It’s the only way we can keep the peace.” John said. “Mike thinks he’s entitled because he hid us in his basement for those few days, and Will thinks he’s entitled because he was her best friend before the whole mess with the Primordial went down.”</p><p>“I love Will, but if El wants to spend more time with one over the other, that is her choice.”</p><p>“Maybe.” John granted. “But at this point, it’s become blatant favoritism. I wouldn’t be so worried, but now it’s starting to affect others, not just themselves. I need a solution, fast.”</p><p>“Well… have you tried talking?” Joyce suggested.</p><p>“We have.”</p><p>“No, I mean you.” Joyce elaborated.</p><p>“…Cortana does most of the talking.”</p><p>“Well, there’s your problem.” Joyce said. “She’s a good woman, but she’s much more emotional than you are. Which isn’t necessarily bad, but it isn’t what you need to deal with this. You try talking to them on your, keep a level head. Treat them as equals, not children. They’ll listen better, and you can use that to set some boundaries.”</p><p>“Boundaries.” John repeated. “Right.”</p><p>“Right.” Joyce gave him a nod. “But remember, it’s important that no matter how they respond, you can’t lose your cool.”</p><p>“I can keep a level head.” John stated. “But… I’m not very good with words. Or emotion.”</p><p>Joyce sighed, “Where is Cortana now?”</p><p>“With El.” John said. “Making sure Mike doesn’t try anything funny.”</p><p>“Really?” Joyce tilted her head in disappointment. “Spying?”</p><p>“It was all her.” John held up his hands.</p><p>Joyce shook her head as she walked over to one of the counters, procuring a pen and notepad. She began to think, and write something down, John looking over her shoulder as she did so.</p><p>Outside, Nancy Wheeler speedwalked by, and John raised an eyebrow, wondering where she was off to.</p><p>****</p><p>“I call it…” Dustin began theatrically, presenting what looked like a windmill made out of popsicle sticks and segments of a Coke can, as he turned a lever on the back, making the front mechanism spin. “The Forever Clock. Powered by wind, very useful in the apocalypse.” He passed it off to Will, going for something else.</p><p>“Then, I give you…” He pulled out what looked like a hammer with bits of electronics strapped to it. “The Slammer!” He held down the button, causing the head to begin rapidly moving back and forth, shaking Dustin’s arm with it.</p><p>“Great, Hand Injuries: The Powered Version.” Cortana sarcastically muttered as he held it out, El clinging to Mike, as Will stood off to the side, glancing at her every few moments.</p><p>“Pretty neat, right?” Dustin pulled the hammer away. “But this…” He picked the heavy blue bag off his bed, sitting it on the floor. “This is my masterpiece.” Dustin began to unzip the flap. “I would like you to meet… Cerebro!”</p><p>They all looked down at the mass of electronics, and back at Dustin.</p><p>“What exactly are we looking at here?” Mike questioned.</p><p>“An unassembled, one-of-a-kind, battery-powered radio tower!” Dustin rattled off with pride.</p><p>They all blinked.</p><p>“So, a ham radio?” Will voiced</p><p>Dustin huffed. “The Cadillac of ham radios! This baby can carry a crystal-clear connection over vast distances. I’m talking north pole to south.”</p><p>“Yeah, alright…” Cortana nodded slowly. “I can see how that’s useful… If you have someone that far away to call.”</p><p>Dustin nodded with a grin. “With this baby, I can talk to my girlfriend whenever and wherever I choose.”</p><p>The other four all glanced at each other.</p><p>“Girlfriend?” The four chorused.</p><p>Dustin nodded, grinning.</p><p>****</p><p>“Wait, so her name is Suzie?” Mike questioned as they followed Dustin out into the hallway.</p><p>“Suzie with a z.” He elaborated. “She’s from Utah.”</p><p>“Ah, land of the Mormons.” Cortana recalled. “The FLDS gets kicked outta there in 2030… Boy, that was a great year.”</p><p>“Wait, girls go to science camp?” Will asked, ignoring Cortana’s ramblings.</p><p>“Suzie does, she’s a genius.” Dustin replied.</p><p>“Is she cute?” El asked.</p><p>“Think Phoebe Cates, only hotter.”</p><p>“Okay,” Cortana snorted, “Now I know you’re lying.”</p><p>Max and Lucas, who were in the kitchen still washing out his eyes, looked on in confusion.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Max asked.</p><p>“We’re going to talk to Dustin’s new girlfriend.” Will answered.</p><p>Max and Lucas looked at each other, incredulous. “Girlfriend!?”</p><p>****</p><p>“I know this is a difficult conversation to have…” John began, reading from the finished page Joyce had written down for him. “But I hope you know that I care about you very much, and I…”</p><p>“Eye contact.” Joyce instructed, John glancing up in response.</p><p>John sighed, but kept his eyes on her, continuing. “And I know the both of you care about each other very much.”</p><p>The bell dinged as a man walked in.</p><p>“What did I just walk in on?” Bob questioned, looking at the scene in confusion.</p><p>John sighed. “This does not sound right.”</p><p>“Just keep going.” Joyce instructed John, as she motioned for Bob to approach. “Come on.”</p><p>John took a breath, leaning back. “Which is why I think it’s important to establish these boundaries… moving forward…” He glanced down at the page.</p><p>“No looking.” Joyce chided him gently. “You got this.”</p><p>“What’s going on?” Bob asked.</p><p>“Rehearsals, now, shh.”</p><p>“…so we can build an environment… where we… all feel comfortable and trusted and open…”</p><p>“’Share our feelings…’” Joyce picked up the slack for John.</p><p>“To sharing our feel-“ He shook his head. “This isn’t going to work.” John stated, pushing himself up.</p><p>“Yes, it is!” Joyce called back as John turned to leave.</p><p>“Maybe I can just kill him.” John muttered. “I know how to dispose of bodies.”</p><p>“You got this.” Joyce stated, patting him on the back. “If it helps, think of it as a… mission report?”</p><p>“Right…” John replied as he stepped outside.</p><p>“What was that about?” Bob asked, looking at the page still in John’s hands, as the SPARTAN got into his car, pulling off. “Public speaking?”</p><p>“Worse.” Joyce turned to look back at Bob. “Talking to his kid.”</p><p>“Oof.” Bob flinched. “I’m praying for him… If things go wrong, he can’t just imagine them in their underwear, can he?”</p><p>Joyce laughed, slapping him gently on the shoulder. “Shut up!”</p><p>****</p><p>“Come on you guys, get a move on!” Cortana called. “Mike, if you don’t stop goofing off, and actually pull your weight, I’m gonna kick your ass!”</p><p>“You’re not doing anything!” Mike shot back, as Will shoved the antenna into his hands for a moment, taking a quick rest.</p><p>“I’m carrying the water.” Cortana replied. “And I’m pregnant, so that’s different.”</p><p>Mike looked pleadingly towards El. She just shrugged.</p><p>“She has a point.” El conceded.</p><p>“Aren’t we high enough?” Lucas asked.</p><p>“Cerebro works best at a hundred meters.” Dustin replied.</p><p>“Don’t they have phones in Utah?” Max demanded.</p><p>“Suzie’s Mormon.”</p><p>“Oh, shit, she doesn’t have electricity?” Lucas questioned.</p><p>“That’s the Amish.” Max rolled her eyes.</p><p>“What are Mormons?” Will questioned.</p><p>“Super religious white people.” Dustin answered as the finally got close towards the top of the hill. “They have electricity and cars and stuff, but since I’m not Mormon, her parents would never approve. It’s all a bit… Shakespearean.”</p><p>“Shakespearean?” Max repeated.</p><p>“Romeo and Juliet.” Dustin answered.</p><p>“Except that ended really badly for them!” Cortana replied.</p><p>“Hey guys!” Mike called, suddenly falling behind. “This is fun and all, but…” He gestured at his watch. “Isn’t it time El got back home?” He questioned, looking towards Cortana.</p><p>Cortana frowned. There was no way in hell El would just up and blow the rest of them off willingly like that, Mike’s idea if she’d ever heard it.</p><p>Now, if she’d tried to shut them down, they’d probably just try to sneak off anyway. And then she’d be a pregnant woman trying to run around looking for two teenagers. The last thing she needed was that kind of stress.</p><p>So, instead, Cortana looked at the watch on her wrist. “Yeah, we should probably get going.” She turned to Will. “What about you? You wanna come with?”</p><p>“No, no…” Will replied. “I’m fine.”</p><p>Cortana looked at him suspiciously. “Alright… whatever you say.” She turned back to El and Mike. “Come on, you two.”</p><p>“Curfew at four?” Lucas incredulously asked as the three shrunk into the distance.</p><p>Dustin frowned, turning to Will. “Isn’t she supposed to be your girlfriend too?”</p><p>“…I thought so.” Will sighed. “It’s been like this all summer.”</p><p>“Ah, shit man.” Dustin apologized. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“I’m fine…” Will responded. “What about you? You just got home?”</p><p>Dustin crossed his arms, and a determined look overtook his features. “Well, their loss, right? They blow us off, we’ll do something hella cool without them. Come on.” He turned around, leading them up to the top of the hill.</p><p>The others turned and proceeded back up the hill, while Will continued looking at the three walking into the distance. Abruptly, even though it was hot as hell and he was standing in direct sunlight, Will began to feel a chill prickle at the back of his neck.</p><p>In the distance, he could see Cortana abruptly stop as well, turning around. Despite the vast distance, he knew she was making eye contact.</p><p><em>‘We’ll talk later.’ </em>Cortana mouthed, evidently knowing somehow Will was feeling the same sensation.</p><p>Will nodded, and Cortana turned back around, keeping up with the two teenagers.</p><p>****</p><p>“How are you even wearing that thing out in this heat?” Mike asked, looking the long, stitched together rainbow coat up and down.</p><p>“It breathes.” El answered, as they cut back through the woods.</p><p>“Hm… More like it’s air conditioned.” Cortana muttered just to herself.</p><p>“How much farther?” Mike questioned, stepping over a log.</p><p>“The cabin isn’t too far, quit complaining.” Cortana chided him. “We’re- whoa!”</p><p>A line of rats, like ants going to an old scrap of food, ran past, chittering.</p><p>“Ah!” El recoiled, jumping back.</p><p>“Don’t worry, it’s just rats.” Cortana said. “More harmless than most mice, actually.”</p><p>“Where are they all going?” Mike wondered.</p><p>“Hell if I know.” Cortana shrugged. “Let’s just get home already.”</p><p>****</p><p>Dustin released his bag onto the ground.</p><p>“There.” Dustin stated, taking a breath. “Made it.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Max huffed. “Only took five hours.”</p><p>“Why couldn’t we play D&amp;D?” Will groaned, as he too sat his load on the ground.</p><p>“I’m so thirsty.” Lucas panted, unscrewing the top on his canteen, as he began to chug down the water inside. After about ten straight seconds of gulping, Lucas released the canteen, taking a deep breath.</p><p>“Did you just drink <em>all </em>our water?” Max demanded.</p><p>Lucas quickly brought the canteen back up to his lips and spat out the water still caught in his mouth back inside, holding the canteen out to Max with a grimaced smile.</p><p>Max just shook her head and they went about assembling Cerebro. Metal rods, antennas, and metal wire were all linked together, as Dustin plunged the finished product into the ground, the antenna standing proudly at the top of the hill.</p><p>“Pretty impressive, right?” Dustin looked up at the finished product with a smile.</p><p>“Yeah.” Max said, though it didn’t sound too strong.</p><p>“Ready to meet my love?” Dustin asked as he sat down in front of the radio console.</p><p>“Okay, sure.” Max shrugged.</p><p>“Yeah.” Will agreed.</p><p>Dustin smiled, as he picked up the microphone, and turned the radio on.</p><p>The channel crackled with static.</p><p>“Suzie, this is Dustin, do you copy? Over.</p><p>
  <em>“…And all I could think of were shit, piss, fuck, cunt, cocksucker, motherfucker, and tits!”</em>
</p><p>Max raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“It picks up garbage sometimes.” Dustin stated, as he spoke again. “Suzie, this is Dustin, do you copy? Over.”</p><p>
  <em>“Daleks are the masters of Earth! Daleks are the masters of Earth!”</em>
</p><p>“Um, maybe I’m on the wrong channel.” Dustin fiddled with the dials. “Um, Suzie… this is Dustin. Do you copy? Over.” After no response came for a third time, he looked up at his three remaining friends sheepishly. “I’m sure she’s there, it’s just…”</p><p>“Yeah.” Lucas quietly shook his head.</p><p>“You know, she’s probably busy, and-“</p><p>“Yeah.” Lucas parroted himself, nodding.</p><p>“It’s around dinnertime-“ Dustin continued.</p><p>“Hmm.” Lucas crossed his arms.</p><p>“Yep.” Max nodded in suspicion.</p><p>“Here.” Dustin finished, bringing the mic back to his lips. “Suzie, do you copy? This is Dustin, over.”</p><p>The radio static hissed back at him again, as the sun began to set in the distance, the sky becoming tinted orange as twilight began to blanket Hawkins.</p><p>****</p><p>“Ugh…” Cortana groaned, holding her head in her hands. “When is this going to end?” She asked of no one in particular, as the loud beats of REO Speedwagon filled the cabin. The moment they got back, El and Mike went to her room, without so much as asking permission.</p><p>The two were, in Cortana’s own opinion, officially out of control.</p><p>“God… Satan…” She clasped her hands together. “Whichever one of you is out there… For the love of all that’s holy… save me from this hell.”</p><p>The door suddenly creaked open, and Cortana jumped, as John strode into the room.</p><p>“Thanks, Satan.” Cortana laughed, before it dropped. “Where the hell have you been?” She demanded of John.</p><p>“Hopper needed to talk to me about Tommy Hagan’s body being found in the woods.” John answered, speaking over the music.</p><p>Cortana flinched, raising an eyebrow. “And that’s why you’ve been gone all day?”</p><p>“…And I talked to Joyce.” John continued. “About our… issues regarding El and Mike.”</p><p>“Really?” Cortana inquired. “What’d she say?”</p><p>“She said I needed to talk to them.” John outlined. “She even gave me an outline.”</p><p>“Well then, what are you waiting for!?” She rhetorically asked, practically jumping out of her chair, and pushing John in the direction of El’s room. “Get this straightened out so I can get some Goddamn sleep!”</p><p>“Okay, okay.” John said, shrugging off Cortana gently. He moved over to the wall on the outside of El’s bedroom, the door cracked open slightly.</p><p>John shifted uncomfortably and knocked on the wall. “El?”</p><p>It took her a moment to respond. “Yeah?”</p><p>“Can I talk to you two for a moment?” He politely inquired, the door swinging open seemingly on its own. He stepped inside, beholding El and Mike both looking at him. “Hello.”</p><p>“…Hi?” The both of them responded in confusion.</p><p>John stepped inside slowly, pulling the chair from El’s desk for him to sit down on, clasping both his hands as he leaned forward.</p><p>John glanced over at the cassette player, turning it off, before looking back towards the two. They were looking at him expectantly, and in his peripheral vision, he could see Cortana standing just behind the door, doing the same.</p><p>“Um…” John began awkwardly, rubbing at his chin for just a moment. “I… needed to, say, to you, that…”</p><p>“Uh-oh.” Mike glanced over at El with a slight grin, causing her to break out into one as well. “I think we’re in trouble.”</p><p>“No. Neither of you are in trouble.” John shook his head. “But this is… important. I just wanted to…”</p><p>Mike leaned over to El, shielding his mouth from as he whispered quietly, quietly enough that John was unable to hear whatever he’d said.</p><p>“Um…” John furrowed his brow, as El began to laugh.</p><p>“Alright, you two, that’s enough.” Cortana strode in, just fast enough to stop their giggles. “Mike, I got a call from your mother. She needs you back right away. It’s about your grandma.”</p><p>“Is, um…” Mike looked at her in confusion. “Is everything okay?”</p><p>Cortana drew her lips into a line. “I don’t think so. Come on, I’ll drive you.”</p><p>“You sure you don’t want me to-“ John began.</p><p>“No, no.” Cortana cut him off with a kind smile. “I want to get out of the house. Come on, kid.”</p><p>“Um, bye, I guess?” Mike glanced at El, as he got off the bed, and followed Cortana.</p><p>“…Only God can save him now.” John remarked as the two disappeared into the night.</p><p>****</p><p>“Is she dead?” Mike asked with worried confusion as the two of them strode out to the Jaguar parked a little way away from the cabin.</p><p>“No.” Cortana replied humorlessly as she walked around to the driver’s side.</p><p>“Did she fall again?” He asked.</p><p>“No.” Cortana repeated.</p><p>“Does she have cancer?” Mike asked, as he and Cortana got into the car.</p><p>“No.” Cortana said, slamming her door as she slid the keys into the ignition.</p><p>“Then I don’t understand.” Mike stated. “What’s wrong with nana?”</p><p>“Nothing!” Cortana roared. “Nothing’s wrong with nana!”</p><p>“What?” Mike demanded.</p><p>“But…”  Cortana looked to him. “You know what is wrong? This <em>thing</em> with you and El.” She said, leaning back in the seat.</p><p>Mike sneered. “Oh, you lying piece of shit.” He spat, turning back to open his door. The lock engaged, and he tried to pull it up, only for it to be yanked back down a second later. He tried it again, only to be met with the same result. As he was on the third try, and the fourth. He turned back to Cortana, angry. “You’re crazy!”</p><p>Cortana looked to Mike, fury burning very visibly in her eyes. “Crazy?” She repeated, voice dangerously low. “Crazy? You want to see crazy; you disrespect me again.”</p><p>“I don’t have to listen to this!” Mike said. “I helped you guys! Is this-“</p><p>“No, this is where you zip it!” Cortana cut him off, Mike falling dead silent the moment the words left your mouth. “Okay… I have been <em>nothing </em>but patient with you, and all you’ve done is flaunt every single rule John and I set out. It’s not like it’s a long list either, just three. And you’ve broken every last one. But do you know what the final straw was?”</p><p>Mike shook his head fearfully.</p><p>“When my husband tried to sit down and have an adult conversation, and you <em>laughed at him.”</em> Cortana clenched her fist. “I don’t care who you think you are, don’t you <em>dare </em>do that again. Now,” Cortana held up a finger, “This is what’s going to happen. I am going to drive you home. I don’t know what’s going on in your world, but you’re going to clean up your act, yesterday. And maybe, just maybe… I will <em>allow </em>you to continue to see my daughter.”</p><p>Mike swallowed feeling brave. “John wouldn’t block her from seeing her friends.”</p><p>“John is no longer here; you are stuck with me!” Cortana shouted. “You don’t get it, do you? I’m the single smartest woman on the entire planet. I’ve made armies turn away in fear, ended more lives than you will ever see. I’ve made intelligences older than your civilization cower before me, outsmarted gods and demons. If I can do all that… Just <em>imagine </em>what I will do to you. Now… Be quiet and think about the words that are going to leave your mouth next. Are we clear?”</p><p>Mike sat, frozen.</p><p>“<em>Are we clear</em>!?” Cortana repeated.</p><p>Mike began to quickly nod.</p><p>“Great.” She stated, turning the engine over, and speeding off before Mike could even get his seatbelt fastened.</p><p>By the time he got back home, Mike was going to need to change his pants.</p><p>****</p><p>Dustin sighed, as he stared up at the night sky. “Suzie, this is Dustin… Do you copy? Over.” He sighed again. “Suzie, this is your Dustin. Do you copy? Over… Suzie-“</p><p>“Dustin, come on.” Max cut him off. “She’s obviously not there.”</p><p>“She’s there, she’ll pick up!” Dustin responded.</p><p>“Maybe something’s interfering.” Will suggested.</p><p>“Yeah, or maybe, Suzie doesn’t exist!” Lucas accused.</p><p>“She exists!” Dustin shot back, voice raising.</p><p>“She’s a genius, and she’s hotter than Phoebe Cates?” Lucas quoted. “No girl is that perfect.”</p><p>Max suddenly shot up, looking down at Lucas. “Is that so?”</p><p>Lucas sat up too, now in a panic. “I mean… You’re perfect. I mean like per-perfect in your own way. In your-your own special way?”</p><p>Max huffed, shaking here head. “Relax. I was teasing. I’m obviously perfect, and Dustin,” Her voice raised as she looked over at the curly-haired teen. “Is obviously lying!” She shot up to her feet, holding out her hand. “Come on, Don Juan.”</p><p>Lucas grasped onto it and was pulled up.</p><p>“Where are you going?” Dustin asked.</p><p>“Home!” Max shot back over her shoulder as the two ran off into the dark.</p><p>“Well…” Dustin searched. “Guess it’s just you and me, huh Byers?”</p><p>Will let out a sad huff as his back hit the dirt. “Yep… Two hopeless losers in love, that’s us. Well, not in love with each other. Unless you’re into that…. I’m going to stop now.”</p><p>Dustin sighed in agreement, as he sat down on the opposite side of Cerebro. “Yeah… I wonder why she won’t pick up.”</p><p>“Who knows.” Will shrugged.</p><p>“So…” Dustin looked over to Will. “El and Mike.”</p><p>“I don’t wanna talk about it.” Will muttered.</p><p>“Yeah, I get that but…” Dustin frowned. “How long have they been like that?”</p><p>“Almost the whole summer.” Will answered. “I mean… It’s like she’s forgotten about me.”</p><p>“Aw, shit man. That sucks.”</p><p>“It does.” Will stated. “And it’s not like I can stop them, but…”</p><p>“You want to, sometimes.”</p><p>Will nodded. “Is that bad?”</p><p>“…I can’t say I blame you.” Dustin offered instead of a clear answer.</p><p>“…I just don’t know what to do.” Will admitted. “I mean, it’s-“</p><p>A loud pop cut him off as Cerebro flickered to life.</p><p>“Shit!” Dustin scrambled for the mic as static began to ring out from the speaker. “Suzie, is that you?”</p><p>Dustin frowned, as unfamiliar words were returned in response.</p><p>“Is that…” Will furrowed his eyebrows as he got to his feet.</p><p>Dustin nodded. “Russian.”</p><p>****</p><p>Billy bopped his head to the beat of Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap as his Camaro tore down the road towards the Motel 6 he and Max were calling home ever since he’d finally decided to cut Neil out of his life, and make an effort to… Eugh, do better.</p><p>Damn John.</p><p>Something suddenly slammed into the front of the car, and Billy jerked the wheel, spinning out onto the side of the road, into the bushes in front of an old steel plant.</p><p>“Augh…” Billy groaned, as his vision clouded from whiplash.</p><p>The car’s engine shut off by itself, as the radio began to cut in and out.</p><p>“Piece of shit.” He slammed his hands on the wheel. The last thing he wanted was to be walking back in the fucking dark.</p><p>“Damn it.” Billy cursed, throwing the door open and stepping out.</p><p>Billy staggered as he walked around to the passenger side of the car, which had been dented in by the impact. Billy jiggled the door handle.</p><p>“Damn it!” He banged on it when it wouldn’t open. “Piece of shit!” He kicked the tire in frustration. He looked to the windshield, frowning.</p><p>It was covered in a weird, mucus-like substance, even the same yellowy color for good measure. “What the hell?”</p><p>Something rustled in the trees behind him.</p><p>“Who’s there?” Billy demanded, whipping around. “Hey!” Billy called, stepping forward. “I said, who’s there!?”</p><p>Something grabbed onto Billy’s leg, and began to drag him.</p><p>Billy yelled as he was drug across the flat concrete of the abandoned steel plant, grabbing onto the sides of the doorframe in an attempt to stop whatever it was.</p><p>Billy screamed, as it felt like his leg was about to be pulled off, and his grip on the doorframe was broken.</p><p>And he became one with the darkness.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Mall Rats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ah!” Billy screamed as he tripped up the stairs, trying to run, and get away from whatever the hell the <em>thing </em>was that dragged him. He scrambled up to his feet, running out to his car, panting in a panic as he did so.</p><p>Billy threw open, turned the engine over, and sped away without so much as a glance back at the old steel mill.</p><p>Speeding down the road, he found a telephone box, free-standing at the side of the road. Billy slammed on the brakes, coming to a stop just before his car could collide with the tall metal box. Billy ran into the booth, thanking God this one didn’t take money, as he dialed 911.</p><p>It rung for a moment and clicked. <em>“911, what’s your emergency?”</em></p><p>The light ahead began to flicker, and Billy looked up, feeling it as it happened.</p><p><em>“Hello?” </em>The operator asked, voice warping with the distortion. <em>“Is someone there?”</em></p><p>The light cut out, and the phone died, as the air grew cold.</p><p>Billy dropped the phone, and stepped out of the booth, looking around at the dark, fleshy hellscape that Hawkins had become.</p><p>Billy looked into the cold, blue fog, towards the legion of humanoid figures standing, and the massive, spider-like monster that loomed above them like a puppeteer.</p><p>“What do you want?” Billy asked, stepping closer to the figures despite his fight-or-flight instincts screaming at him to get the hell away.</p><p>The humanoid figures stepped closer but did not respond.</p><p>“Hey! I said what do you want!?” Billy demanded.</p><p>Thunder clapped overhead, as the legion stopped, one figure continuing to approach.</p><p>As it finally got close enough for him to see through the fog, Billy saw his own face looking back at him, skin tinged a disgusting pus color, with tumor-like growths running up the side of his face.</p><p>****</p><p>“How long has she been out there?” John asked, looking at El pacing back and forth on the porch of the cabin.</p><p>“She can stay out there for the rest of her natural life.” Cortana leaned back in her recliner, putting her arms behind her head. “Finally… I have peace.”</p><p>The door swung open as El came marching inside, speeding over to the phone on the wall.</p><p>John frowned, as he cleaned his assault rifle on the counter. “Everything alright?”</p><p>“Yes.” El said, as she punched in a phone number.</p><p>“El, use your words.” John instructed.</p><p>The girl sighed. “Mike was supposed to be here already.”</p><p>“Pfft, Mike Schmike.” Cortana snorted. “Why don’t you hang out with Will today?” She suggested.</p><p>“Don’t want to.” El shut down, holding the handset to her ear. “Is Mike there?” She asked towards the person on the other end. She waited for a moment, before speaking again. “It’s 9:32, where are you?” She demanded, walking with the handset into her room, door slamming shut behind her.</p><p>Once El was away, John looked at Cortana. “What did you do?” He questioned.</p><p>“Nothing.” Cortana replied.</p><p>“Cortana…” John crossed his arms, displeasure clear.</p><p>“I didn’t do anything!” She insisted. “I drove him home, we listened to the radio, and we had a civil discussion.”</p><p>“Hm.” John narrowed his eyes. “And what about his grandmother?”</p><p>El’s door suddenly opened, and she came out, looking confused and slightly betrayed as she sat the phone on the hook.</p><p>“What’s going on, honey?” Cortana asked.</p><p>El ignored her, wandering back into her room, and slamming the door.</p><p>Cortana’s face broke out into a grin.</p><p> “You didn’t…” John looked at her, disappointed.</p><p>“Oh, well, you know what,” Cortana stood up, clapping her hands together. “If Mike’s not here now, he’s not coming! El!” She called. “Come on, we’re going for a drive! KeystothecararestillwhereIleftthemokaythanksbye!” She rattled off, grabbing the car keys and running outside, El following out from her room in confusion.</p><p>John sighed, as he looked out at Cortana’s smug grin, as she and El climbed into the car, and pulled away.</p><p>He needed to talk to Joyce again.</p><p>****</p><p>“We’re not gonna take it, no, we ain’t gonna take it!” Cortana sung over the roaring of the wind and the car’s engine. “We’re not gonna take it, anymore!” She smiled, as the song ended, happy.</p><p>“Hey, mom?” El looked over. “Can I ask you something?”</p><p>“Sure thing, kiddo.” Cortana replied, turning the radio off. “Shoot.”</p><p>“Mike’s mom sounded surprised when he talked about his nana.” El said. “He lied…”</p><p>“Oh, come on.” She groaned. “Don’t tell me he pulled out that stupid ‘friends don’t lie’ crap again.”</p><p>El nodded.</p><p>Cortana sighed, clenching the wheel. “I’ve already told you, asking for someone to never, ever lie is not something reasonable to expect. I don’t expect it out of you, and you shouldn’t expect it from him.”</p><p>“But…” El frowned. “Why would he lie?”</p><p>Cortana sighed again. “I don’t know, sweetie. The thing about lies… Is that some of them aren’t meant to harm. Some are meant to protect, to protect someone’s feelings from getting hurt.”</p><p>“Lying is bad.” El stated with conviction.</p><p>Cortana smiled sadly, still focused on the road. “Are hammers bad?”</p><p>El furrowed her brow and shook her head in confusion.</p><p>“Exactly.” Cortana said. “Lies are like hammers. They can be a tool used to build something good… Or something to injure others. Now, that’s not saying you should go around lying willy-nilly, just… when it comes down to lying to someone to protect them, or telling them the truth that’ll hurt, lying’s useful.”</p><p>“Hm.” El replied, looking out towards the trees.</p><p>“Hey, since I answered your question, can you answer one of mine?”</p><p>El nodded.</p><p>“Why haven’t you been spending any time with Will?” Cortana inquired. “I mean, I don’t want to turn this into the car ride where we talk about boyfriends, but… I notice he’s not coming around too much anymore, and when he does… You and Mike are already hanging out.”</p><p>El drew her lips into a line, looking down sadly. “…I don’t think Will likes me anymore.”</p><p>Cortana nearly slammed on the brakes in surprise. “El, what makes you think that?”</p><p>“He doesn’t visit as often.” El started out with. “When he does, it’s like he’s focused on something else, and…. He’s not like Mike.”</p><p>“Like Mike?”</p><p>“Mike is…” El tried to think. “Affectionate.”</p><p>Cortana nodded, seeing where the train of thought was heading. “Even after all that went down last year, Will hasn’t been nearly as… touchy-feely.” She noted. It wasn’t hard to see. Even a total stranger could tell Will tended to shy away from physical contact.</p><p>El nodded, slightly despondently.</p><p>“And Mike… He gives you that much.” Cortana recognized with a sigh. “You know what? I don’t want to talk about your boyfriends for the whole ride, and I’m sure you don’t. How about we do something fun?”</p><p>“Fun?” El parroted.</p><p>Cortana mischievously grinned. “You know where Max is?”</p><p>****</p><p>John pulled the door of the general store open, and Joyce, who was leaning on the counter next to the cash register, looked over at him.</p><p>“I need to talk to you.” John said.</p><p>“Oh, god…” Joyce groaned. “Don’t tell me you lost your temper.”</p><p>“<em>I </em>didn’t lose anything.” John replied. “But I can make an educated guess as to who did.”</p><p>****</p><p>“…And now, Mike’s not returning any of our calls, and I’m pretty sure when I went over there, he cowered behind his blinds in fear.” John finished explaining. “I couldn’t even talk to him.”</p><p>Joyce, looking on in confused curiosity, gestured wildly. “Well, what did Cortana say?”</p><p>“I don’t know.” John answered. “But whatever it was… I saw Mike mumbling something about hit squads when I went over.”</p><p>Joyce frowned. “I thought you said you didn’t talk to him.”</p><p>“I can read lips.” The SPARTAN explained. He sighed, rubbing his face. “It’s my fault… If I wasn’t stuttering like a mixtape, maybe I could’ve gotten the message through without them laughing, and Cortana going ballistic.”</p><p>Joyce looked at him in consternation. “They laughed at you?”</p><p>John nodded. “Mike whispered something, and then they both started giggling.”</p><p>Joyce glanced away, grimacing. “Oof, I don’t blame her then.”</p><p>“I don’t know what to do.” John admitted, getting up and pacing down one of the aisles.</p><p>“Well…” Joyce began. “They aren’t little kids anymore.”</p><p>“They aren’t.” John granted. “But El is… different. More childlike.”</p><p>“You’re worried about her.” Joyce recognized.</p><p>John nodded. “I am. She… has trouble with emotions. I’m sure Cortana only intended the best, but this could backfire terribly. Leave El damaged in a way I don’t think can be fixed. I can’t let that happen.”</p><p>Joyce smiled wistfully. “If only there were more fathers like you in the world.” It dropped, and she clapped her hands together. “Right, let’s see what we can come up with.”</p><p>John nodded, and followed her lead, stepping over the magnets that had fallen to the floor of the store.</p><p>“Oh, hold on.” Joyce said, bending down to put the magnets back up. She let one go, an orange, and it fell back down instantly. She furrowed her brow in confusion and tried again. The next one, too, fell. One-by-one, the magnets she tried to put back up fell, and she looked to John for an explanation.</p><p>“Raincheck on that plan?” The SPARTAN guessed, curiosity newly piqued as well.</p><p>****</p><p>The people inside the Starcourt Mall went about their days without restraint. Shoppers moved through the place like ants in a colony, laughing and generally enjoying the capitalist monument that had been built in the town, while the employees of the shops inside…</p><p>Were all probably decidedly less happy.</p><p>“Have a nice day.” Robin stated without conviction, as she held out two cones to the latest set of customers. The two turned away, making way for another two to step forward.</p><p>“Hey, Will.” Robin recognized. Out of the group of little shits that came in to bug Steve, and by extension her, she liked Will the best. He knew how to keep quiet.</p><p>“Hey Rob.” Will returned. By his side, stood another kid with curly hair and a baseball cap she didn’t recognize.</p><p>“…You going to buy something?” Robin asked. “Or are we going to stand here all day?”</p><p>“Oh, right.” Dustin stepped forward. “I’m Dustin.”</p><p>Robin’s eyebrows raised slightly. “I’m Robin.” She replied.</p><p>“Pleasure to meet you.” Dustin smiled back. “Is-is he here?”</p><p>“Is who here?” Robin asked.</p><p>The door to the back room was banged open as Steve came running out, sliding to a stop behind the counter.</p><p>“Henderson.” Steve threw up his arms.</p><p>“Ha!” Dustin grinned, pointing.</p><p>“Henderson!” Steve jumped. “He’s back!” He beamed, walking around to the front.</p><p>“I’m back!” Dustin returned. “You got the job!” He gestured theatrically towards the menu.</p><p>“I got the job!” Steve confirmed, as he made a little tune while miming playing a whistle. He made like he was going to do some kind of secret handshake, before he and Dustin began to mime a lightsaber fight, Dustin swiping across, and Steve groaning while he mimed entrails falling out.</p><p>Will and Robin just glanced at each other, entirely done with the other two’s antics.</p><p>“How many children are you friends with?” Robin semi-sarcastically asked as she leaned on the counter.</p><p>That seemed to instantly put a damper on Steve’s mood, as he wiped his mouth, looked at Dustin, and gestured towards Robin.</p><p>****</p><p>“No, no.” Steve shook his head, sailor hat forgotten, as Dustin plunged into a bite of USS Butterscotch. “Hotter than Phoebe Cates? No.”</p><p>Will nodded shortly in agreement, as he picked at some orange sherbet… thing. “That’s what we said.”</p><p>Dustin rolled his eyes.  “I’m telling you!” He smacked. “Brilliant, too. And she doesn’t even care that my real pearls are still coming in. She says kissing is better without teeth.”</p><p>Steve nodded in response to Dustin, a blank smile on his face before he could find his words. “Wow, yeah, that’s great! I’m proud of you, man. That’s ro- That’s kinda romantic. That’s like… wow.”</p><p>“That’s one word.” Will muttered.</p><p>Dustin shook his head, as he looked down at the plastic bowl. “So, you really get to eat as much of this as you want?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Steve confirmed. “I mean sure. It’s not really a good idea for me, you know?”</p><p>“Just go on the tapeworm diet.” Will suggested, as he took another bite. “Or the meth diet.”</p><p>Steve scoffed. “And have my teeth fall out? I need to stay handsome for the ladies…” He wiggled his eyebrows.</p><p>“Yeah, and how’s that working for you?” Robin taunted from the inside of Scoops Ahoy.</p><p>“Ignore her.” Steve instantly directed Dustin.</p><p>“She seems cool.” Dustin cocked his head in Robin’s direction.</p><p>“Just about the only bearable person in this town.” Will agreed. “I mean, aside from the obvious.”</p><p>“She’s not.” Steve shot the both of them down, frowning. “So, uh, where are the rest of the knuckleheads?”</p><p>“They ditched us yesterday.” Dustin answered.</p><p>Steve looked affronted on Dustin’s behalf. “No.”</p><p>Dustin nodded sadly. “My first day back. Can you believe that shit?”</p><p>“Whoa, seriously?” Steve looked at Will.</p><p>“Seriously.” Will confirmed.</p><p>Dustin nodded with renewed vigor, pointing. “They’re going to regret it, though. When they don’t get to share in my glory.”</p><p>“<em>Our</em> glory.” Will corrected.</p><p>“What are you, a communist?” Dustin sarcastically shot back.</p><p>Steve glanced between the two boys, confused. “Glory? What glory?</p><p>Dustin smacked his lips, like he was getting ready to spill some fresh dirt, as he adjusted in his seat. “So, last night,” He began lowly, “Will and I were on the top of the hill, we’re trying to get in contact with Suzie… And um…” He glanced to the other patrons. “WeinterceptedasecretRussiancommunication.”</p><p>“What?” Steve frowned.</p><p>Dustin clicked his tongue. “Um…” He shielded his mouth. “WeinterceptedasecretRussiancommunication.”</p><p>“What?” Steve asked again.</p><p>“WE INTERCEPTED A SECRET RUSSIAN COMMUNICATION!”</p><p>All heads turned to Dustin.</p><p>“Alright, jeez!” Steve tried to calm Dustin down. “That’s what I thought you said….”</p><p>Will snorted. “Incognito, thy name is <em>not </em>Dustin.”</p><p>Dustin quickly shot Will the bird.</p><p>“Secret communication.” Steve repeated. “Wha-what does that mean?”</p><p>“It means, Steve, we could be heroes.” Dustin replied. “True American heroes.”</p><p>Steve looked on with renewed interest. “American heroes.” He nodded.</p><p>“Just think,” Dustin began, leaning close. “You could have all the ladies you want, and more.”</p><p>“More?” Steve echoed.</p><p>“More.” Dustin confirmed.</p><p>“I like more.” Steve nodded slowly. “What’s the catch?”</p><p>“No catch, I just need your help.”</p><p>“That is the catch.” Will said.</p><p>“Help, alright… Help with what?”</p><p>Dustin unzipped his bag and pulled out a copy of Russian to English dictionary.</p><p>Steve scoffed. Russian to English?  Easy.</p><p>…Probably.</p><p>****</p><p>Max jumped into the air off her skateboard, trying (and failing) to do a kickflip for the fifty-fourth time that day. Max steadied herself on the board again and jumped, this time, the board rolling out from underneath her.</p><p>The board rolled all the way down the street, towards the passenger side of an approaching car, before levitating up, into the hand of the car’s passenger.</p><p>The car came to a stop in front of Max, and the driver leaned her head out.</p><p>She tilted her sunglasses up and looked to the sign with distaste. “Motel 6? What a dump.” She looked down at Max. “Come on kid.” Cortana ordered. “We’ve got shit to do.”</p><p>****</p><p>“That lying piece of shit!” Max roared over the sound of the wind.</p><p>Yes, it’s a two-seater car. Yes, there were three.</p><p>Max was sitting on the back edge, feet firmly planted in between both sides of the steering column. No way in hell it was safe, but until they got a second car, it’d have to do.</p><p>El recoiled, obviously confused.</p><p>“He’s obviously lying, and his nana obviously isn’t sick!” Max continued. “I guarantee you, he and Lucas are playing Atari right now.”</p><p>“Yeah, but… friends… don’t…” El trailed off, things suddenly making sense. If he didn’t want to see her, but didn’t want to tell her outright, he’d probably made up that thing about his nana getting worse this morning to spare her the pain.</p><p>And yes, Cortana or John lying to her was a completely alien concept to El, why do you ask?</p><p>And across town, another conversation was taking place.</p><p>****</p><p>“She knows I’m lying!” Mike directed to Lucas, who was lying lazily on the couch. “She <em>knows </em>I’m lying!”</p><p>“I don’t even understand.” Lucas rubbed his forehead. “Why lie?”</p><p>“Cortana!” Mike answered. “She likes to act all nice and bubbly, but it’s an act, I tell you, an act! That woman is the antichrist!”</p><p>Lucas raised an eyebrow. “Did she threaten to kill you?”</p><p>“Oh no.” Mike replied. “Much worse. She even sent John around earlier to try and shake me down, but I wasn’t gonna let that happen! I hid!”</p><p>Lucas rolled his eyes. “What’s the big deal?”</p><p>“The big deal is if I don’t do what she says, she’ll stop me from seeing El!” Mike outlined. “Like, permanently! You don’t understand, Lucas. She’s. Gone. Crazy! I had no choice, Lucas! Really, I had no choice!”</p><p>“I just wish you’d consulted me!” Lucas replied. “’Cause, the way you handled this… You’re in deep shit. With a<em>ll three</em> of them.”</p><p>****</p><p>“You are going to stop calling him,” Max instructed, placing a firm hand on El’s shoulder. “You are going to ignore his calls. As far as you’re concerned?” Max made a swiping motion with her hands. “He doesn’t exist.”</p><p>“Doesn’t exist?” El repeated.</p><p>“He treated you like garbage!” Max stated.</p><p>“That’s right, honey!” Cortana spurred on.</p><p>Max nodded. “You’re gonna treat him like garbage. Give him a taste of his own medicine.”</p><p>El nodded slowly. “Give him the medicine.”</p><p>“Mm-hm.” Max replied. “And if he doesn’t fix this, you dump his ass!”</p><p>“That’s right, girl!” Cortana agreed. “Men are trash! I mean,” She quickly amended, the bluster taken out of her. “We shouldn’t make generalizations of any kind because that’s how prejudices begin, and I wouldn’t be a very good mother if I endorsed that sort of thing- Ah, hell, you understand.”</p><p>****</p><p>“Augh!” Mike screamed, grabbing the sides of his head as he flopped down on the couch.</p><p>“I’m not gonna lie.” Lucas began. “It’s gonna be bad.”</p><p>Mike groaned again.</p><p>“But,” Lucas continued, “You can fix this. It’s just one little mistake.” He jumped up, facing Mike. “I’ve made hundreds, thousands! You know how many times Max has dumped me? Five. Five times. But what have I done? Have I despaired? No! I’ve marched back into battle, and I’ve won her back every single time.”</p><p>“How?” Mike asked.</p><p>“I’ll show you.” Lucas pointed. “Come on.” He directed, gesturing for Mike to follow as they ran out of the house.</p><p>****</p><p>“So!” Max leaned down. “Where are we going?”</p><p>“It’s a proven scientific concept that the act of purchasing something causes dopamine releases in the brain!” Cortana shot back.</p><p>“So…”</p><p>“Shopping!” Cortana answered, as she began to follow the roads towards Starcourt.</p><p>****</p><p>“God, even her voice annoys me.” One of the four sneered, as Heather on the lifeguard tower chided a kid in the pool.</p><p>“Nails on a chalkboard.” Another agreed.</p><p>“Don’t worry, ladies. Ten more minutes until showtime.”</p><p>However, ten minutes later, the show they’d gotten used to was decidedly less… theatrical than usual.</p><p>Billy came out, still wearing a black tank top, as he walked around the edge of the pool, staggering and almost tripping over himself like he was drunk.</p><p>“Afternoon, Billy.” The four chorused as he walked past.</p><p>Billy looked them, like he could quite make out what they were saying, and he passed them by, as he went to the top of the tower, flopping down in the seat and looking around deliriously.</p><p>Karen frowned.</p><p>Billy must’ve been sick, or something.</p><p>****</p><p>Robin sighed, leaning on the counter behind the register. Will, Dustin, and Steve had retreated back into the back room of Scoops Ahoy, leaving Robin the only one holding down the fort. Which meant that she was the one left to deal with the obnoxious teenagers, and ‘adults’ who acted like kids throwing a tantrum.</p><p>Occasionally, though, it did have its payoffs. Like, for instance, just now, as a blonde woman, wearing a pale blue coat, rainbow shirt, and pants supported by suspenders., wandered in.</p><p>“I’m tellin’ you, Clara, Danny!” She shot to her companions as they entered. “This place has some of the best ice cream this side of the Mutters’ Spiral. I mean, there’s that nasty fire in a couple of days, the company goes bankrupt from having to pay the legal fees, but…”</p><p>Robin, however, did not pick up on any of what she was saying. Well, Robin hear her, but she was too busy focusing on the woman’s beautiful voice, the thick Yorkshire accent, her smooth face.</p><p>“Hello?” The woman ringed the bell, snapping Robin out of it. “Anybody home?”</p><p>“Uh…” Robin stuttered, blushing. “There’s something I need to check on, be right back.” She shot, running into the back room.</p><p>The woman blinked in confusion, looking to her companions for an explanation. “Did I do something wrong?”</p><p>****</p><p>Dustin and Will sat at the table, while Steve paced back and forth, eating a banana. A tape deck sat on the surface, playing the recording of thick, Russian voices, while something almost drowned them out in the background. The recording made it to the end they’d reached a hundred times, and Dustin pressed the stop button.</p><p>“So, what do you think?” Dustin asked.</p><p>“It sounded familiar.” Steve answered, taking a bite. “The music.” He elaborated, referring to the calliope-style rendition of Daisy Bell . “The music right there at the end.”</p><p>“Why are you listening to the music, Steve?” Dustin demanded. “Listen to the Russian, we’re trying to translate the Russian!”</p><p>“I’m trying to listen to the Russian!” Steve defended. “That stupid music-“</p><p>“All right!” Robin announced, barging into the room. “Babysitting time is over! You need to get out there, Steve!” Her eyes focused on the whiteboard, and the blush on her face faded, quickly becoming replaced with anger. “Hey, my board!” She boomed, walking over to the former ‘You Rule/You Suck’ board, the ink on it replaced with English letters, with Russian letters underneath.</p><p>“I guarantee you, what we’re doing is way more important than your ‘data.’” Dustin retorted.</p><p>Will snorted. “Big mistake, dude. I’m going to tell you right now, Robin has a temper.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Robin pointed at Will in agreement. “And how do you know these Russians are up to no good?” She asked, pacing over to the table.</p><p>“How…” Dustin and Steve looked at each other in confusion, as Will shook his head. “How do you know there are Russians?”</p><p>“These walls are thin, dude.” Will told him. “I heard her coming back here because there was a pretty woman up front.”</p><p>“Oh…” Robin pointed at him with very slight fury. “Shut up.”</p><p>“Pretty woman?” Steve asked, interest piqued. “Should’ve said that sooner…” He muttered, as he made himself look presentable, speeding out the front counter.</p><p>“Steve, don’t-Steve no!” Dustin called as the older teen left. “Son of a bitch! Great, take away our assistant!”</p><p>“I can help.” Robin shrugged.</p><p>Dustin scoffed.</p><p>Robin narrowed her eyes, and quickly reached down for the tape deck, Dustin yanking it away before her hand made contact.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Dustin demanded.</p><p>“I told you, I can help.” Robin repeated. “I am fluent in four languages, you know.”</p><p>“Russian?” Dustin asked.</p><p>“Ou-yay are-yay umb-day. “</p><p>“Ha ha!” Will laughed.</p><p>“Holy shit!” Dustin smiled.</p><p>“That was Pig Latin, dingus.” Robin shot to Dustin. She leaned on the table. “But I can speak Spanish, and French, and Italian, and I’ve been in band for twelve years.” She looked between the two boys, as she sat down. “My ears are little geniuses, trust me. Come on.” Robin begged. “I don’t even want credit, I’m just bored.”</p><p>“Uh…” Dustin looked to Will.</p><p>Will nodded, and Dustin sat the tape deck back down on the table, ready to try again at translating.</p><p>****</p><p>Police Chief Jim Hopper was not having a good day.</p><p>To start, the power outage from the night before last took his house’s AC out of commission, leaving him to wake up in this morning already in a sweat from the summer heat. Second, just when it was beginning to look like a mercifully easy day in his office where the only thing he had to deal with was paperwork, Powell reared his ugly head, pulling him away.</p><p>And now, the two-faced Mayor himself, Kline, wanted to jump down Hopper’s throat for something.</p><p>“Kline’s a swine Kline’s a swine!” The crowd outside chanted as Hopper sat down in a metal chair in the entrance, a cigarette in his mouth. Anywhere else, anywhere else at all… That’s where he’d rather be.</p><p>A discount-store looking Schwarzenegger type walked by, carrying a biker helmet, and the secretary emerged from down the hallway.</p><p>‘Finally.’ Hopper thought to himself, pushing himself up, as he got ready to talk to the dickbag.</p><p>****</p><p>“Jim.” Kline dropped the newspaper he was holding, a big, false grin taking over his face as he got up from his chair. “Thanks for coming by.”</p><p>Hopper returned the smile sarcastically. “I’m not doing it, Larry.” He said, even as he shook Kline’s hand.</p><p>“Calm down, now…” Kline huffed, stepping back to his chair.  “You don’t even know what I want.”</p><p>“You don’t like your little fan club out there; you want me to shut ‘em down.” Hopper guessed. “Sound about right?”</p><p>Kline laughed. “When’d you get so serious.” He pointed to the chairs across the way from his desk. “Take a seat.”</p><p>Hopper cleared his throat as he sat down, looking nonchalantly at a container holding a set of commemorative pennies.</p><p>“Now,” Kline began, “My ‘fan club’ as you call them, you know why they’re out there?”</p><p>“They’re not actually fans?” Hopper asked, exuding an aura of false confusion.</p><p>Kline chuckled and looked to Hopper, sighing. “They lost their jobs to the mall and blame me for helping make that happen. Now,” He leaned on his desk, “You go ask anyone else in town; they love the mall. It’s helped our economy grow, brought in new jobs, and just some incredible new stores. Which is why they all stopped shopping at their, uh, mom-and-pops.” He reached into a cigar box on his desk, pulling one out. Now, that’s not me, Jim.”</p><p>“Mh-hm.”</p><p>“That’s just good old American capitalism at work.” Kline finished, cutting off the tip of his cigar before shoving it in between his lips.</p><p>“Well, I think they’re just exercising their good-old fashioned American right to protest.” Hopper retorted. He grunted, as he pushed himself up from the chair, already making for the door.</p><p>“I agree.” Kline said.</p><p>“Hm.” Hopper huffed, disbelieving.</p><p>“If,” Kline amended, “They had a permit.” Hopper stopped with a sigh, before his hand could even make contact with the door. “Now, correct me if I’m wrong, Jim.” Kline said as Hopper turned back around slowly. “I don’t believe they secured a permit from your office… did they?”</p><p>Hopper smacked his lips. “Not that I’m aware of.”</p><p>“Then I’m well within my rights to get rid of them.” Kline finished, lighting his cigar.</p><p>“Larry, I’m not a politics guy,” Hopper began, “But I think if you force these people outta here without provocation, I don’t think that’s going to be a good look for your re-election campaign.”</p><p>Kline got up from his seat, standing in front of one of the windows, gazing out the blinds at the people down below. “You know what’s in four days, Jim?”</p><p>“Independence Day?” Hopper rhetorically asked.</p><p>“That’s right!” Kline whipped back around. “And I’m gonna throw this town the biggest bash it’s ever seen! There may have been a… hiccup with the pyrotechnics, yes, but I’m pulling out all the stops for this one, and you know why?” Hopper shook his head minutely. “’Cause at the end of the day, that’s all the voters will remember.” Kline grinned. “But I can’t think,” He pressed a finger to his temple, “Much less plan with all that racket going on out there. So, if you don’t mind.” Kline pulled the door open. “Please… just do your job. Flash your little gold badge and get rid of ‘em.”</p><p>Kline patted Hopper on the shoulders, and bit down on his cigar, grinning.</p><p>****</p><p>“So, ladies,” Cortana began, slamming the car door shut behind her, El and Max taking position at her sides. “If the countless pop culture media I’ve exposed myself to is any reasonable guideline, here’s what we need to do to get El’s mind off of you-know-who: new clothes.”</p><p>“I like my clothes.” El looked at her patchwork coat. “The pockets are bigger on the inside.”</p><p>“You don’t have to get rid of it, “ Cortana replied, “But something new will spice it up. Come on!” She said, pulling the two behind her as she strode into the mall.</p><p>****</p><p>“Oh, the Gap!” Cortana looked at the sign. “I love this store, come on!”</p><p>El and Max giggled as Cortana pulled them along, acting like a giddy child wanting to ride every ride at a theme park.</p><p>Unbeknownst to them, however, they just missed someone. Two someones, actually.</p><p>“I just…” Mike admitted to Lucas. “I don’t understand what we’re looking for.”</p><p>“Something pretty and shiny that says ‘I’m sorry.’” Lucas outlined as they proceeded into the heart of the mall.</p><p>“What, just something that literally says: ‘I’m sorry?’” Mike asked.</p><p>Lucas groaned. “No!”</p><p>****</p><p>El looked around the store, pushing through the racks curiously. “What are we looking for?” She inquired.</p><p>“Well, the last few times we were here for specific things.” Cortana began. “But this time… knock yourself out.”</p><p>El looked to Cortana, shocked by the statement, as well as confused.</p><p>“It’s your day.” Cortana smiled.</p><p>Max nodded in agreement. “Find something you like, work through the whole store if you have to.”</p><p>“What I like…” El nodded, a slight smile overtaking her as well.</p><p>Cortana shivered. If the mad grin El got was any indication… she was probably going to regret this.</p><p>****</p><p>“Anything?” Joyce asked, looking through a physics textbook she’d checked out of the library on her lunch break.</p><p>“Not a thing.” Bob, who had been recruited to aid in their little search, replied.</p><p>“You?” She asked John, who was looking through the stack as well, though much faster.</p><p>“Nothing here either.” The SPARTAN answered.</p><p>Joyce sighed frustratedly. “There has to be an explanation.”</p><p>“I’m sure there is.” John replied, turning the page. “But I haven’t found it yet.”</p><p>“Come on, Bob.” She turned to him. “You’re the smart one. Can you think of anything?”</p><p>Bob sighed. “I don’t know, Joyce. It’s been a while since those physics classes in high school.”</p><p>“But it can’t just… spontaneously happen?” Joyce asked. “Right?”</p><p>Bob bit the bottom of his lip, thinking. “Maybe… You said it happened at your house too?”</p><p>Joyce nodded. “Yesterday morning, while I was eating breakfast.”</p><p>Bob turned to John. “What about your place?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t have noticed.” John answered. “We don’t hang things on the fridge.”</p><p>“Alright, well…” Bob rubbed his chin. “Maybe it’s something in the air?” He suggested. “Sticking to the back and making them lose their magnetism?”</p><p>“Maybe.” John agreed. “But why would they suddenly fall? They were stuck the entire time until they did.”</p><p>“Hey, it’s a hypothesis.” Bob replied. “Scientific method. You make a hypothesis and work your way to the end to prove or disprove it.”</p><p>Joyce looked up. “That’s it. We could ask a scientist. Or someone who knows about science.”</p><p>John nodded. “You have a phone?”</p><p>****</p><p>A few moments later, after dialing the cabin for the third time, John sat the phone back on its hook. “She’s not picking up.”</p><p>“Well…” Bob looked around. “Now what?”</p><p>“Hmm…” Joyce frowned in thought. She snapped her fingers upon coming to a conclusion. “Come on.” She ordered, closing the books and stacking them all up. “I know who we can ask.”</p><p>****</p><p>The doorbell chimed as the three adults stood on the front porch of Scott Clarke, the Hawkins Middle School science teacher. The load of textbooks sat steady in John’s hands, as they attempted to make contact with Clarke.</p><p>“Hello?” Joyce called, trying to be heard over the sound of music coming from the inside.</p><p>“Is that Weird Al?” Bob recognized. John turned to look at the man, and he shrugged. “I’m a fan.”</p><p>“Hello?” Joyce repeated, ringing the doorbell again. “Hello?” When no answer came again, she sighed, and turned away, motioning with her head for the others to follow, as she headed back to her car.</p><p>The three walked back down the path, and Joyce reached out to open the car, jumping in place as the garage door behind them began to suddenly open.</p><p>Clarke stood there, hands on his hips and magnifying goggles on his head, as he looked out onto his driveway. Clarke lifted the goggles up, and his brow furrowed in confusion.</p><p>“Mrs. Byers?” Clarke recognized.</p><p>Joyce waved awkwardly in response.</p><p>****</p><p>“I said what do you want!?” Billy yelled, over the thunderclaps and the roaring of the stuffy, cold wind.</p><p>The dark reflection took another step forward. “To build.” It answered, voice deep and rumbling, shaking the entire landscape. “We want you to build.”</p><p>Billy took a confused step back. “To build what?”</p><p>“What you see.” The legion answered, and instantly, Billy’s mind was assaulted with images.</p><p>A swarm of rats, what must have been every rat in town, all running into the steel mill, and spontaneously exploding. The resultant fleshy goop then moving around of its own accord, merging, combining into a lumbering, spider-like beast.</p><p>The beast turned its head, looking directly towards Billy.</p><p>“Bring them to us.” The legion ordered.</p><p>Billy’s eyes snapped open, and he remembered where he was, where he really was. He looked out towards the pool from the top of his lifeguard tower, and he began to feel… hungry.</p><p>(t)He(y) needed to eat.</p><p>(t)He(y) needed to consume.</p><p>(t)He(y) needed to spread.</p><p>Billy’s arm began to sting, and he looked down at it, at a burn on his elbow where it’d been sticking too far out of the shade.</p><p>Billy’s intent refocused, and he climbed down from the tower, knowing what he needed to do.</p><p>He walked across the searing-hot concrete of the poolside, bumping into someone along his way. Heather asked if he was okay, but he couldn’t muster the drive to respond.</p><p>Billy stormed into the locker room, and pushed the shower open, turning the handle all the way towards cold. The moment the frigid water hit him, inky black veins began to surround the burn on his elbow.</p><p>The burn itself began to disappear, the veins themselves vanishing a moment after.</p><p>Lightning struck in Billy’s mind, and the primordial consciousness looked out at him, screeching.</p><p>Billy screamed, clenching the sides of his head, as he fell down in the corner of the shower.</p><p>“Billy?”</p><p>Billy looked up, towards Heather.</p><p>She needed to get out of there, anywhere, away from him.</p><p>But he couldn’t find his own strength to warn her.</p><p>“Billy.” Heather crouched in front of him, staring into his eyes. “Take me to them.” She ordered, a myriad of alien voices echoing behind hers.</p><p>Billy breathed, confused. “What?”</p><p>“I said, are you hurt?” She repeated, but Billy knew full well that wasn’t what he heard. “What’s going on?” Heather asked. “I heard screaming. Should I call an ambulance?”</p><p>Billy’s grip on his own shoulder tightened, as the primordial consciousness loomed over him.</p><p>
  <strong><em>“We are the Flood… And you </em>will <em>build.”</em></strong>
</p><p>Billy nodded. And lunged.</p><p>****</p><p>El jumped in front of a mirror, an excited smile on her face, as Cortana stood off to the side, holding the patchwork coat.</p><p>El stepped towards the mirror, taking a look at the clothes she’d chosen. Yellow pants held up by suspenders, and a blue shirt.</p><p>Max passed El a yellow hat with a grin, and El put it on her head experimentally. El stretched out the belts of her suspenders, releasing them, and laughing when they snapped back.</p><p>****</p><p>Mike and Lucas looked through the display boxes of a jewelry store in the mall, stopping when he’d found something.</p><p>“Excuse me, sir?” Mike looked up to the salesman. “How much for this little teddy bear right here?” He asked, pointing to the little gold trinket.</p><p>The salesman drew his lips into a line.</p><p>****</p><p>“Three hundred dollars!?” Mike repeated incredulously as he and Lucas left the store. “I should’ve shoved that little teddy bear right up his-“</p><p>****</p><p>El jumped back in front of the mirror, wearing a white shirt decorated with little red, blue, and yellow lines going in every direction, along with matching shorts.</p><p>“I don’t know…” Max began, holding up a red belt and a yellow belt. “What do you think?”</p><p>El pointed to the yellow one.</p><p>The moment it was fastened, she began to spin around to try to get a look at all angles, spinning herself out.</p><p>****</p><p>Mike and Lucas stood frozen in front of a women’s store, at the ‘clothing’ displayed on the mannequins.</p><p>The two swallowed and darted away.</p><p>****</p><p>El flipped her hair out of her face, brushing it back, as she looked at the black, randomly patterned outfit she’d tried on this time.</p><p>“I love it, I love it, I love it!” Cortana complimented, clapping her hands. “And look, those,” She said, referring to the colorful shapes on the clothing, “Goes with this!” She finished, holding up the patchwork coat.</p><p>****</p><p>“You were right, this does feel nice!” El stated as they all came strutting out of the Gap, wearing new clothes. “What do we do now?”</p><p>Cortana glanced over to the gaudy picture studio just nearby. “What the hell? We’ve got clothes… how about shoes?”</p><p>****</p><p>“This was a mistake!” Cortana said, trying to walk along in heels. “Ah!” She yelled, losing her balance and falling.</p><p>El turned to the cashier, slapping a wad of money down on the counter. “We’ll take them.”</p><p>****</p><p>“Is that her?” Max asked as the three of them peeked around a support column mischievously.</p><p>El nodded, eyes narrowing as they beheld the girl who stood Dustin up at the snow ball. It was such a petty thing to be getting revenge for after such a long time, sure, but by God, it was going to feel good.</p><p>“Let it be known, if the police are called, I’m leaving you two to fend for yourselves.” Cortana said, joking as El began to focus.</p><p>The cup in the girl’s hand exploded, shooting orange Julius all over her and the members of her clique.</p><p>“Ha!” Cortana chuckled. “Run!” She ordered, pulling El and Max along.</p><p>“See?” Max asked El. “Fun!”</p><p>El nodded in agreement, smiling wildly. “Fun!”</p><p>****</p><p>The recording played for the three-hundred and fifth time that day, as Robin paced back and forth.</p><p>“Can’t we just get Cortana to translate it?” Will asked, about done with the whole affair, as he stood next to the whiteboard, ready to assemble letters that weren’t coming. “I’m sure she can understand it.”</p><p>“Shh!” Robin ordered.</p><p>“She bailed on us, dude.” Dustin whispered back in response. “The only thing I want from her is to see her face when they declare us national heroes.”</p><p>“Wait, that last part.” Robin pointed. “Play it again.”</p><p>“Okay.” Dustin nodded quickly, hitting the rewind and the play.</p><p>“Okay, that word.” Robin pointed. “Um… It’s pronounced…” She flailed. “’Dly-nna-ya. Which is spelled… D...”</p><p>“This one.” Will pointed.</p><p>Robin’s tongue stuck out of the corner of her mouth, as she wrote down the corresponding letters on a notepad. Her eyes brightened, and she ran over to the sliding shutters, pulling them open.</p><p>“We’ve got our first sentence.” Robin told him.</p><p>“Oh,” Steve turned back to her, holding three ice cream cones, “Seriously?” He asked, coming close enough for her to quiet it down.</p><p>“Yeah.” Robin nodded. She cleared her through and put on the best accent she could muster. “’The week is long.’”</p><p>Steve’s expectant expression immediately dropped. “Well, that’s thrilling.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Robin agreed. “But, it’s progress.” She slammed the shutters.</p><p>“I’m telling you, get one of them to help!” Steve could hear Will say, from through the wall.</p><p>Steve sighed, turning back. “Okay, so, you got strawberry,” He passed off to El, “Vanilla with sprinkles, extra whipped cream,” He pawned off to Max, “And a chocolate.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Cortana said, already going to lick at it.</p><p>“Wait a second.” Steve’s brow furrowed as he looked Cortana up and down. “Are you pregnant?”</p><p>Cortana froze. “What… did you just say to me?”</p><p>“Uh oh.” El stepped back.</p><p>“Um, I mean-uh-“</p><p>“What, a woman can’t be slightly pudgy unless she’s carrying a baby!?” Cortana demanded.</p><p>“No! I mean, yes! I mean, the phrasing-!”</p><p>“Why yes, yes I am.” Cortana said, instantly returning to calm. “Thank you for asking.” She turned on her heel and led El and Max out of there.</p><p>“O-“ Steve muttered. “Okay.”</p><p>****</p><p>The doors to the outside banged against the stoppers as the three marched outside, licking their ice cream contentedly.</p><p>Max glanced to El. “Wanna trade?”</p><p>El grinned, and immediately swapped her ice cream with Max’s.</p><p>“I don’t understand.” Someone to the right of them said. “Why can’t I find anything <em>cheap </em>in this damn place?”</p><p>The three looked over, to see Mike and retrieving their bikes from the bike rack.</p><p>“Oh, you’ve gotta be shitting me.” Max growled. She began to walk forward.</p><p>“Uh oh, here we go.” Cortana muttered as she and El nevertheless followed.</p><p>“Isn’t this a nice surprise?” Max sarcastically asked as they approached.</p><p>Mike looked at Max. Then at El. Then his eyes fell upon Cortana, and he might as well have been a corpse in a coffin he was so pale. “You…”</p><p>“Hello Mike.” Cortana returned, licking her cone. “We’re just having a nice day out. You?”</p><p>“Um, I, we-“ Mike stuttered helplessly.</p><p>“You said nana was sick.” El accused as her eyes narrowed.</p><p>“She is!” Mike squeaked. He turned to Lucas desperately. “She is, she is sick!”</p><p>Lucas began to nod vehemently. “Yeah sick--she’s sick. She’s super sick. That’s why we’re here, actually.”</p><p>“Yeah, we’re shopping.” Mike insisted. “Not for us, but for her, for nana!”</p><p>“For nana.” Lucas agreed.</p><p>“Also, we’re here to get a gift… for you.” Mike said. “Just, we couldn’t find anything that suited you, and I have only like $3.50, so it’s hard.”</p><p>“Super hard.” Lucas nodded. “And expensive.”</p><p>El’s fist began to shake. “You’re lying. Why do you keep lying?”</p><p>Mike said nothing, merely looking at her.</p><p>El stepped forward. “Mike Wheeler… I’m dumping your ass.” She spat, plunging the ice cream cone into his sternum like a knife. “Let’s go.” She ordered the other two, turning on her heel, and walking out to the car.</p><p>“That was cold, El, ice cold.” Cortana stated, as they climbed into the vehicle. She turned to her daughter as she turned over the engine and pulled out of the space.</p><p>And on their way out, they passed back by the entrance, Cortana shooting a sarcastic wave in Mike’s direction.</p><p>****</p><p>“So, what is this, exactly?” John inquired, looking at the device on the table in Clarke’s garage. They’d spent enough time for night to have fallen, but finally, it was seeming to pay off.</p><p>“This is a solenoid.” The science teacher answered. “It’s a coil, wrapped around a metallic core, and when electricity passes through it…”</p><p>“It creates an electromagnetic field.” Bob finished, nodding.</p><p>“Exactomundo.” Clarke nodded. “Now, for the fun part. Shall we?” He glanced towards the three.</p><p>They nodded, and Clarke turned the power on, the light on the switch itself going dark.</p><p>“What’s…” Joyce began confusedly. “What’s happening? I don’t see anything.”</p><p>“Nope.” Clarke agreed. “You can’t see it, but it’s there, I assure you. Our very own electromagnetic field.” He finished with an excited smile. “Pretty neato, huh?”</p><p>“Yeah…” Joyce blinked.</p><p>“And this field,” Clarke continued, “Affects any charged objects in the vicinity.”</p><p>“Like Joyce’s magnets.” John picked up.</p><p>Clarke nodded. “Like her magnets.”</p><p>“Okay, but why isn’t anything happening?” Joyce inquired.</p><p>“Ah, that’s because our field is stable.” Clarke answered. “But, if we reduce the current…” Clarke pulled the lever back, and immediately, all of the magnets attached to the solenoid fell off.</p><p>“How…” Joyce leaned in, trying to get the magnets to stick again.</p><p>“The magnetic dipoles tried to align according to the field, but-“</p><p>“No, no, no.” Joyce cut him off. “How is this happening at my house?”</p><p>“You want my honest opinion?” Clarke asked, and Joyce nodded in response. “One of your kiddos got up in the middle of the night, bumped into the fridge, and knocked the suckers loose.”</p><p>Bob gestured, searching still. “But what about the magnets at Melvald’s?”</p><p>“Apophenia.” Clarke explained.</p><p>“Apo-what-uh?” Joyce asked.</p><p>“You’re seeing patterns that aren’t there. Coincidence.” Clarke explained.</p><p>“What if it isn’t?” John asked, looking down at the solenoid. “What if there was a larger-scale version of this device?” He suggested. “One powerful enough to reach from Joyce’s house to Melvald’s?”</p><p>Clarke rubbed the back of his neck for a moment. “It’s possible, theoretically, but to create a field that large… It’d have to be running through billions of volts of electricity and cost tens of millions of dollars.”</p><p>“But it is possible?” Joyce asked.</p><p>Clarke smiled. “We cured polio in ’53. Landed on the moon in ’69. It’s as I tell my students; once you open up that curiosity door, anything is possible.”</p><p>“But, hypothetically speaking,” John proposed again. “Who’d build something like that? Who’d have the resources and the know-how, do you think?”</p><p>“Well, my guess,” Clarke shrugged, “Probably the government.”</p><p>John inhaled. He needed to talk to Cortana. Soon.</p><p>****</p><p>With night’s arrival, Starcourt had closed its doors until the next morning, even the employees having gone home. The mall was empty.</p><p>Save for four people.</p><p>“The week is long, the silver cat feeds, when blue meets yellow in the west.” The four in the Scoops Ahoy back room read together, blinking.</p><p>****</p><p>“It can’t be right!” Steve resolved as he closed the shutter on Scoops Ahoy.</p><p>“No, it’s right.” Robin replied, as they began to walk through the deserted mall.</p><p>“Well, I think it’s great.” Dustin said.</p><p>Will turned to Dustin, expectant. “How?”</p><p>“Well, it’s a code of some kind, right?” Dustin suggested. “All we have to do now is break it. Like a riddle.”</p><p>Steve scoffed. “That’s a stretch.”</p><p>“I don’t think so.” Robin stated.</p><p>“You’re buying into this?” Steve asked as they passed by the Sam Goody.</p><p>“Listen, just for kicks, let’s pretend that it <em>is </em>a secret Russian transmission.” Robin began. “Even speaking Russian, you think they’re just going to blab about their evil plans in broad daylight?”</p><p>“Exactly.” Dustin snapped his fingers.</p><p>“I still say we should’ve gotten Cortana to do it.” Will repeated. “She speaks like, five billion languages, she’s got to know Russian.”</p><p>“My translation was correct.” Robin crossed her arms. “I know that for a fact, so… ‘The silver cat feeds.’ Why would anyone talk like that, unless they were trying to hide the true meaning of their message?”</p><p>“Exactly.” Dustin nodded.</p><p>“And why would someone hide the true meaning of their message unless the message was somehow sensitive?”</p><p>“Exactly!” Dustin parroted.</p><p>“So, I guess that confirms your suspicion.” Robin conceded.</p><p>“Evil Russians.” Dustin threw out his arms.</p><p>Robin chuckled. “I can’t believe I’m about to agree with this strange child, but yes. Evil Russians.”</p><p>“So,” Will rubbed his temples. “How do we crack it?”</p><p>“Well,” Robin sighed. “I guess we translate the rest, and wait for a pattern to emerge.</p><p>“A pattern, right.” Dustin nodded. “Maybe ‘silver cat’ is like a meeting place?”</p><p>“Or a person.” Robin bounced back.</p><p>“Or a weapon.” Dustin pointed.</p><p>“Whatever it is, it’s going to take a super-genius to crack it, but-“ She looked to her left, stopping dead in her tracks. “Where’s Steve?” The three turned around, to see Steve over at the Indiana Flyer ride, rummaging through his pockets. “Hey, Steve! What are you doing?”</p><p>“Quarter, quarter!” He frantically requested. “I need a quarter!”</p><p>Robin chuckled as they ran back over to join Steve. “You sure you’re tall enough for that ride?”</p><p>“Quarter!” Steve repeated.</p><p>Robin tossed one at him, Steve catching it mid-air, and whipping back round to the coin slot. It clattered as it slid inside, and the ride activated, a calliope rendition of Daisy Bell playing.</p><p>“You need help getting up, little Stevie?” Robin asked sarcastically, looking down at him,</p><p>“Shh!” Steve hushed her. “Will you guys just shut up and listen?”</p><p>Dustin chuckled to himself in confusion, before it was replaced by something else. “Holy shit.” He breathed. “It’s the music.” He recognized, reaching into his bag for the tape deck. Dustin hit the play button, and the same tune began to play over the speakers.</p><p>“I don’t understand.” Robin shook her head.</p><p>Will, however, did. “Somehow, I don’t think they have these in Russia.”</p><p>“I don’t think so.” Steve agreed, looking back towards the other three. “The signal didn’t come from Russia, it came from here. In this mall. In Hawkins.”</p><p>Will looked at Dustin gravely. “We need to talk to Cortana. <em>Now.”</em></p><p>****</p><p>Billy walked through the dark entrance of the abandoned steel mill, down the metal stairs into the basement, carrying Heather in his arms. He sat her down on the concrete floor and looked at her scrutinizing as she whimpered in fear.</p><p>“Don’t be afraid.” Billy tilted his head. “Our voice <em>is a timeless chorus. <strong>Join us, and we will sing victory everlasting.”</strong></em></p><p>Heather’s eyes widened in fear as Billy stepped aside, a massive, titanic beast lumbering out of the shadows, on a direct course for her.</p><p>And the Flood feasted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Case of the Missing Lifeguard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You must be an angel,” Max sung with a hairbrush, dancing around El’s room as she and Cortana sat on the bed, flipping through magazines, “I can see it in your eyes.”</p><p>El flipped the page, coming to a spread, upon viewing which, her eyes brightened in delight.</p><p>“Oh, Ralph Macchio.” Cortana looked over. “The Karate Kid. Hm, you know, John used to look like him when he was younger.”</p><p>“No!” Max accused, right in the middle of a verse.</p><p>“Yes!” Cortana replied, laughing. “He did! Well, paler. And buzzcut. And more muscular.” She sighed wistfully. “If only I could’ve been around to see that.”</p><p>El nodded, and her smile slowly dropped as her expression obviously darkened, looking away from the magazine.</p><p>“Hey, what’s wrong?” Max asked, placing a gentle hand on El’s arm.</p><p>“I feel bad.” El admitted. “For throwing my ice cream at him.”</p><p>“El, sweetie, listen to me.” Cortana made sure El was looking at her. “If he loves you, and he does (I don’t like him, but even I have to admit that), he’ll get his act together in time. For now,” She grinned mischievously, “Let’s do something fun.”</p><p>****</p><p>The radio on her dresser spat out static, as El put her back to the wall, tying a black bandana around her eyes.</p><p>“Is this really gonna work?” Max questioned, sitting on the edge of the bed.</p><p>“Oh, it’ll work.” Cortana nodded.</p><p>Max giggled. “Holy shit, this is insane.”</p><p>“Guys.” El stated.</p><p>“Right, quiet.” Cortana made a zipping up motion with her mouth. “Sorry.”</p><p>El’s breathing began to slow, as the static on the radio began to warp and distort. Soon, the static warped into voices, and El found herself becoming cold, standing freely in the void.</p><p>
  <em>“What did I do wrong?” Mike whined, sitting on the couch eating junk food. “What could I have done wrong?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mike, do I have to go through this again?” Lucas shot back, pacing back and forth.</em>
</p><p>“I see them.” El said to the outside world.</p><p>“What are they doing?” Max asked.</p><p>“Eating.” El answered.</p><p>Cortana huffed slightly. “Well, what an interesting and unexpected turn of events this turned out to be.”</p><p><em>Mike crunched on a tortilla chip.</em> <em>“I just don’t understand what I did to deserve this!”</em></p><p><em>“Nothing. Nothing. That’s my whole point!” Lucas replied.</em> <em>“You’re the victim here!”</em></p><p>“Victim?” El repeated incredulously, as she walked through the void, closer.</p><p>
  <em>“I know, I know, it’s just--why is she treating me this way!?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You know what I bet?” Lucas rhetorically asked. “It’s all Cortana! She already threatened to murder you once, maybe she convinced El to dump you? You know what, I bet if El was there with John, it would’ve been totally fine.”</em>
</p><p>“Mom,” El began, “Did you threaten to murder Mike?”</p><p>“No!” Cortana instantly denied. “…Inflict grievous emotional and bodily harm if he didn’t clean up his act, yes.”</p><p>“Mom…” El began warningly.</p><p>Cortana sighed. “I gave him a good dressing-down, and I did mean most of it, yes. But the fact that he’s sitting around eating junk, instead of taking steps to fix the problem, tells you all you need to know! And it’s not like I stopped him from seeing you this morning, and made him bold-faced lie to you, he <em>chose</em> to do those things!”</p><p>“What happened to ‘don’t expect people to never tell lies?’” El questioned.</p><p>“Well….” Cortana cleared her throat. “He could’ve told you the truth about just needing a day, that was all.”</p><p>
  <em>“What did I do wrong?” Mike continued. “What did I do wrong!?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mike, stop.” Lucas shut him down, pulling Mike’s leg back onto the couch. “Stop asking rational questions, okay?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know, I know, you’re right.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Right.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Because women act on emotion and not on logic.”</em>
</p><p>El tilted her head, shocked.</p><p>
  <em>“Precisely.” Lucas agreed. “It’s a totally different species.”</em>
</p><p>“They’re saying we’re a different species.” El stated dangerously.</p><p>“What?” Max asked.</p><p>“He said we act on emotion and not logic.” El quoted.</p><p>Cortana narrowed her eyes. “Oh, that disrespectful little shit… He wants to see emotion? I’ll give him some fucking emotion.”</p><p>
  <em>“Ah,” Mike sighed, flopping back, “The great mystery of the female species.” And then, just when the conversation couldn’t get any worse, he let out a massive belch that echoed through the void. “Dude, you can smell the nacho cheese.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lucas grinned mischievously, holding back a laugh. “I got that beat.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What?” Mike asked, his face paling once he realized what was going to happen. “No, Lucas, no!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lucas raised one of his legs, and…</em>
</p><p>El ripped the bandana off her head, returning to her room.</p><p>“What?” Max asked. “What happened?”</p><p>El looked to the other two, and broke out into giggles, falling to the floor.</p><p>The front door banged as someone came rushing in.</p><p>Cortana frowned, opening the door, and peering out into the cabin.</p><p>“John?” She asked, as the SPARTAN looked in the little basement for something.</p><p>“My suit.” He replied.</p><p>Cortana furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. “What about it?”</p><p>“Help me get it on.” He requested, bringing a trunk up.</p><p>“Get it on?” Cortana questioned. “Wha-“</p><p>“Magnets all over town are being affected by a massive solenoid that the government probably built, so Joyce, Bob, Hopper, and I are going to break into the lab, check it out, and shut it down.” John explained. “Now, help me out here, will you?”</p><p>Cortana sighed. “El!”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Come on, John needs help.” She ordered, as John unlocked the trunk.</p><p>Inside, a disassembled suit of MJOLNIR armor waited patiently for its wearer.</p><p>****</p><p>“Okay, everything’s attached and ready to go.” Cortana reported. “Fire it up.”</p><p>A moment later, the shield emitters on the outside lit up, the shield crackling as it charged up.</p><p>“Okay, <em>that </em>was cool.” Max pointed, referring to the impromptu lightshow.</p><p>“So?” Cortana asked, as the Master Chief looked around.</p><p>“I’ll be back… Sometime tomorrow.” He said, as he vanished into nothingness.</p><p>Cortana sighed, looking back to El and Max. “Well? You guys still have something you want to do?”</p><p>El and Max looked at each other, playful.</p><p>****</p><p>“I can’t believe we’re doing this.” Cortana groaned, as Max placed the last name in a circle of others on a sheet of construction paper. A bottle sat in the center, and El stood by with a bandana and the radio again.</p><p>“Ready?” Max asked.</p><p>“Ready.” El nodded, spinning the bottle. It slid to a stop, pointing at the name.</p><p>“Mr. Wheeler.” They said.</p><p>“Yeah, no.” Cortana shook her head. “Sleeping really isn’t that exciting. Spin it again.” She recommended.</p><p>El nodded, and did so, this time, the tip of the bottle pointing at-</p><p>“Billy.” They all said.</p><p>“Okay, look, I should just warn you,” Max began, passing El the bandana, “If he’s with a girl, or doing something gross, just get out of there, right away, before you’re scarred for life.” She recommended, setting the radio to static.</p><p>“Max.”</p><p>“I’m serious, he’s gross-“</p><p>“Max!”</p><p>“Okay, shutting up now.”</p><p>El calmed herself, and appeared back in the void, the sound of a car engine echoing in the infinite space.</p><p>El looked to her right in confusion, seeing Billy’s camaro, but no one behind the wheel. She walked past the side of the car, peering curiously into the open trunk, before she could hear something in the distance.</p><p>Billy was there, crouched over something.</p><p>“I found him.” El stated, slightly uncomfortable. Something was wrong, she could feel it.</p><p>“What’s he doing?” Max asked.</p><p>“I don’t know.” El responded.</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t be afraid.” Billy spoke to whoever he was looking at. “Our voice is a timeless chorus. <strong>Join us, and we will sing victory everlasting.”</strong></em>
</p><p>“He’s…” El began slowly. “On the floor…”</p><p>
  <em>“It’ll be over soon.”</em>
</p><p>“Talking to someone…” El slowly approached, the ground beneath her rippling like water.</p><p>Billy slowly stood up. And then, he turned around, looking directly at El, like he <em>knew </em>he was being watched. The person screamed as something tore into her flesh, and El ripped the blindfold off, returning to her room.</p><p>“El, honey!” Cortana placed steadying hands on the girl’s shoulders. “What happened?”</p><p>El looked to Cortana, frozen in fear.</p><p>****</p><p>“I thought we were going to go talk to this friend of yours.” Steve commented, as he, Dustin, and Will sat in his BMW. Storm clouds loomed overhead, blotting out the hot summer sun.</p><p>“We are going to talk to her.” Will said, getting out of the car first.</p><p>“So, why are we at the Wheelers’ house?” Steve asked.</p><p>“’Cause they don’t like us showing up unannounced, and just about the only phone they’ll pick up calls from any more is Mike’s.” Dustin answered.</p><p>“Right, so I’ll just be a second.” Will said, “Stay here.” He ordered, walking around the side of the house. He didn’t really bother with the front door, none of them did anymore. If Mike was there, he would be shacked up in the basement.</p><p>Will shot a glance to Ted Wheeler, who was mowing the lawn, as he walked down to the basement door. Will raised his fist, and began to bang on the old wood, making as much racket as he could.</p><p>“Oh my God, what!?” Mike demanded, looking groggy as he pulled the door open. “Oh. I thought you were John. Where the hell have you been, man? Get in here!” He ordered, pulling Will inside.</p><p>Will pushed away Mike’s hand. “I’ve been trying to decode a secret Russian spy transmission, what the hell have you been doing?” He shot back.</p><p>Mike sighed, rubbing his face. “El broke up with me.”</p><p>“…El.” Will stated, disbelieving. “Broke up with you?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Mike confirmed.</p><p>“…Are we talking about the same girl?”</p><p>“Very funny.” Mike sarcastically muttered. “But now that you’re here, you can help!”</p><p>Will recoiled back slightly. “Help? All I came here to do was call the cabin. They pretty much only pick up if it’s you now.”</p><p>“Will,” Mike put his hands on Will’s shoulders, “I, as a member of this party, am requesting your assistance.”</p><p>“Aw, come on.”</p><p>****</p><p>Hopper rubbed sleep out of his eyes, as a series of knocks came from his front door. The police chief groaned as he got up out of his bed, walking towards the front door, pulling it open.</p><p>John stood there, clad in his armor, with Joyce and Bob by his side.</p><p>“Do I…” Hopper began. “Want to know?”</p><p>****</p><p>“It’s going to start raining soon.” Cortana looked up at the grey sky, the sun blotted out.</p><p>Max nodded in agreement. “We should be at the mall, or watching a movie, or something.”</p><p>El looked over at Max. “You don’t believe me?”</p><p>“I believe you saw some weird stuff, totally.” Max replied. “But… you said others have sensed you in there before, right?”</p><p>El nodded. “John… A long time ago.”</p><p>“So, maybe it was just like that.” Max shrugged. “Maybe Billy just… sensed you?”</p><p>El frowned. “But the screams.”</p><p>“Yeah, about that.” Cortana piped up. “I know we’ve already had the talk, but… sometimes, when a woman is… feeling very, very nice, she screams. You know, happy screams?”</p><p>“Happy screams.” El nodded, still quite not getting it, as they came up on the Motel 6.</p><p>Max looked towards the room Billy and she were calling home for the moment. “His car’s not here.”</p><p>“Could be at work.” Cortana theorized, putting the car into park. “Even on cloudy days, pools need lifeguards.”</p><p>El frowned. “Did he come back here last night?”</p><p>“How would I know?” Max asked in response. “I stayed with you guys.”</p><p>“Right, duh.” Cortana muttered sarcastically. “You have a key?”</p><p>****</p><p>The door to the motel room creaked open, and the three stepped inside, looking the place up and down.</p><p>“Damn, you guys seriously need some new digs.” Cortana commented.</p><p>Billy’s stuff lay scattered about the room, Max’s stacked neatly in the corner behind her bed.</p><p>El frowned, as she pushed the door to the bathroom open, looking inside. The tub was full of water, and empty plastic ice bags floated around inside.</p><p>“Max.” El drew her attention to it.</p><p>“Ice.” Max stated, pulling one of the bags out. “It’s just ice. It’s probably for his muscles or something, he works out like a maniac.”</p><p>“Oh my God…” Cortana breathed, looking at something under the sink.</p><p>“Mom?” El question.</p><p>Cortana turned around, holding up a bloody whistle, and a lifeguard bag that belonged to Heather.</p><p>****</p><p>“So,” Mike asked, as Will tried to phone the cabin yet again, “Why you need to get ahold of Cortana so bad?”</p><p>“Secret code only she can translate, long story.” Will replied, sighing. “But they won’t pick up.”</p><p>“Good!” Lucas said, “Let them be salty.”</p><p>Will glanced between Mike and Lucas inquiringly. “What actually happened?” He asked.</p><p>Mike sighed. “A couple of nights ago, Cortana went ballistic on me. I didn’t even do anything wrong! So, yesterday morning, I told El I had to visit my nana, but then I went to the mall to find something to apologize for lying to her! But they were there, and El lost it! She shoved an ice cream cone into my chest.”</p><p>Will laughed. “Okay, that’s pretty funny.” He said, picturing El’s ‘grumpy’ face as she stabbed him.</p><p>“It’s not funny!” Mike replied. “My relationship is ruined because of what Cortana did!”</p><p>“Dude,” Will crossed his arms, “Cortana’s not rampant anymore. You did something to set her off.”</p><p>“I didn’t!” Mike insisted.</p><p>“No, you did,” Will retorted. “I’m your best friend, and as your best friend, it’s my job to let you know when you’re wrong.”</p><p>“I’m not wrong!” Mike insisted. “Come on, Lucas, back me up here.”</p><p>“He didn’t.” Lucas agreed. “El just saw him, Cortana made a witty remark, and there was ice cream on his shirt.”</p><p>“See, Cortana’s insane!” Mike accused. “She’s instigating it all!”</p><p>“Mike.” Will stepped forward slowly. “I spent half an eternity with that woman being tortured by the Primordial, so <em>don’t-</em>“ He poked Mike in the chest, “Lie to me about what she’s done, and think you can get away with it.”</p><p>“An eternity!?” Mike repeated, “What are you talking about!?”</p><p>“You don’t understand, do you?” Will rhetorically asked, shaking his head. “She’s my friend. And she was yours, too.”</p><p>“She locked me in the car and threatened me!”</p><p>“Okay,” Will granted. “I can believe that. But don’t badmouth her. I mean, really? If you’d go on about her behind her back the moment she did something you didn’t like, what about the rest of us? Where does it stop!?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t do that.” Mike stated.</p><p>“Will, man…” Lucas tried to step in. “Calm down.”</p><p>“No!” Will replied. “For the past six months, it’s all been Mike, Mike, Mike, to hell with what the rest of us want” He accused. “<em>You’re </em>the one who stopped me from asking El to the snow ball first, <em>you’re </em>the one who keeps going over to that cabin every single day without a break!”</p><p>“She’s my girlfriend, I can do that!” Mike defended.</p><p>“Our, Mike, our!” Will corrected. “She wanted to date both of us!”</p><p>“Exactly, she wanted to!” Mike retorted. “It was her choice! It’s not my fault she doesn’t like you anymore!”</p><p>Will recoiled, as if he was burned.</p><p>“Will…” Mike calmed. “You don’t spend time as much time with her. Why?”</p><p>“I’m not…” Will stepped back, towards the door. “I wasn’t ready.”</p><p>“What did you think was going to happen? That she was just going to sit and wait?” Mike asked.</p><p>Will swallowed. “I had hoped.” He said, before darting out the door.</p><p>Will ran up the hill, hopping into Steve’s car, ignoring Mike and Lucas’s pleas for him to come back.</p><p>“You okay, kid?” Steve asked.</p><p>“I’m fine.” Will replied. “Just… I don’t think I can do this today. Just take me home.”</p><p>****</p><p>“Come on!” Cortana ordered over the claps of thunder as she, Max, and El ran into the pool’s main building. “In, in, in! Whew.” She said, pulling the hood on her raincoat down. “Excuse me,” She said to the manager sitting in a chair behind the desk, who was reading a newspaper.</p><p>“No one in the water until thirty minutes after the last strike.” He monotonously replied, still looking down at his paper. “And don’t try and argue with me. You want to get electrocuted, go climb a tree.”</p><p>Cortana practically snarled, as she slammed the bag and whistle down in front of him in response. “You know who these belong to?”</p><p>The manager looked up. “Oh yeah, that’s Heather’s. I’ll get it back to her.”</p><p>“We,” El interjected, “Could give it back to her.”</p><p>“You could.” The manager condescendingly replied. “’Cept she’s not here. Bailed on me today.” He explained, looking back down at the paper. “What, do you want a reward or something?”</p><p>“Nope.” Cortana replied, stepping back. “We’re just good Samaritans.” She turned away, whispering into El’s ear; “The trail’s going cold. Think you can find her?”</p><p>El looked back to the manager, who was laughing with another lifeguard at something, not looking at the three. El quickly nodded, and pulled Heather’s picture off the corkboard.</p><p>****</p><p>All of the showers in the locker room ran together in unison, filling the place with steam and white noise.</p><p>El fastened a cloth she’d found in her bigger-on-the-inside pockets, and sat down, becoming still, focusing on the mental image of Heather.</p><p>El walked through the void, examining a free-standing mailbox, with numbers underneath it. El touched the metal mailbox, and a door shimmered into being a short way away.</p><p>“See anything?” Cortana asked.</p><p>“A door.” El whispered on the outside. “A red door.”</p><p>El walked up to the bronze doorhandle, and pushed the door open, walking through. A white porcelain bathtub stood in the distance on the other side, and El walked up to it, looking over the rim.</p><p>The entire thing was chock full of ice water.</p><p>The surface of the water broke as somebody sat up, and El was sent jerking back.</p><p>“Help me.” Heather begged, voice… glitchy for lack of a better term. Something suddenly yanked her back under, and the tub vanished, as El fell to her knees. Underneath the invisible surface, separating them like a wall of glass, El could see Heather as she fell, being drug deeper and deeper into the darkness. “Help me!” Heather screamed as she was consumed by shadow.</p><p>El gasped as she ripped the blindfold off, clutching the floor for some semblance of stability.</p><p>“El!” Cortana grasped her. “El! It’s okay, we’re here! What’d you see?”</p><p>El heaved, curling up.</p><p>****</p><p>“Hello?” Hopper called as he entered the lab first, shining a flashlight in the darkened lobby. “Anybody home?” He yelled, as the others followed in through the broken glass doors behind him.</p><p>“No motion.” The SPARTAN reported, sweeping the area with his assault rifle at the ready. “Let’s head deeper inside.” He instructed, taking point as he led them down a dark hallway.</p><p>Though, unbeknownst to them, the recording light of a camera in the corner blinked on and off.</p><p>****</p><p>Dustin frowned as he looked through the binoculars, sweeping the area of the mall near the Indiana Flyer. So far, he and Steve had been doing that ever since Will bailed out, but turned up nothing.</p><p>But, just when he was about to call it quits, a man in stark black clothing, with long blonde hair and wearing sunglasses, walked past, carrying a duffle bag.</p><p>“Target acquired.” Dustin breathed.</p><p>“Where?” Steve asked.</p><p>“Ten o’clock, Sam Goody’s.” He answered.</p><p>“Give me that.” Steve took the binoculars, looking in the specified direction. “Shit.” He cursed, as he watched the man. “Duffel Bag.”</p><p>Dustin and Steve looked at each other. “Evil Russian.”</p><p>The two popped out from their hiding spot in the potted plants, chasing after the man as he took the escalator up to the second level.</p><p>“Slow down!” Dustin demanded.</p><p>“He’s getting away!” Steve whispered back.</p><p>“You’re getting too close!” Dustin replied, as Steve ran into a man.</p><p>“Watch it, dickwad!” The man berated, as he went back. The Russian man stopped, and Steve and Dustin immediately tried to make themselves look inconspicuous, Dustin talking to a dial tone, while Steve simply stood facing a wall behind a plant.</p><p>The man went back to walking, and Steve and Dustin resumed watching him, as he walked into the jazzercise studio.</p><p>“Alright everyone!” He announced with absolutely no Russian accent. “I have one question for you!” He began, unzipping the duffle bag to reveal a Ghetto Blaster. “Who… Is ready to sweat!?” The women inside the studio all cheered in unison.</p><p>“Oh, son of a bitch.”</p><p>****</p><p>“’The week is long. The silver cat feeds when blue meets yellow in the west. A trip to china sounds nice if you tread lightly.’” Robin read again, slurping at a milkshake. “’Tread lightly….” She frowned. A knock on the door from the storeroom came, and Robin sighed, sliding through the open shutters, opening the door.</p><p>“Delivery for you.” The delivery guy passed Robin the box, and she signed for it.</p><p>Robin glanced at the company name, and stiffened slightly, even as she passed the clipboard back. Lynx.</p><p>As in, a type of cat.</p><p>“Have a nice day.” The delivery guy wished, as he turned around, walking back down the hallway, allowing Robin to get a good look at the company logo.</p><p>“Silver cat.” Robin recognized. “Silver cat.”</p><p>****</p><p>“You’re never gonna believe who Dustin thought was a Russian.” Steve told Robin as they came striding back in.</p><p>“You did too.” Dustin accused.</p><p>“No I did not.” Steve denied. Robin came sprinting out of the storeroom, pushing past them as she ran out into the food court.</p><p>“A trip to china sounds nice.” Robin muttered, as she spun around. She stopped, once her eyes landed on the Chinese restaurant, Imperial Panda. “If you tread lightly.” She continued, looking towards the shoe store up above. “When blue meets yellow in the west.” She looked to the giant clock, with yellow and blue hands.</p><p>“Robin.” Steve addressed as he approached. “What are you doing?”</p><p>“I cracked it.” She said, grinning proudly. “I cracked the code.”</p><p>****</p><p>“Nothing.” John informed as he ran a hand over the smooth concrete. “No energy signatures, the wall reads as solid, no movement of any kind…”</p><p>“So, we’ve hit a brick wall?” Bob asked, trying to inject some humor. “Or concrete?”</p><p>“Th-“ Joyce began. “There has to be something!”</p><p>Hopper stepped back, shaking his head. “All these cavities have been filled. I watched ‘em do it.” He looked to the woman, her hand still on the wall, as she evidently thought back to the events just six months prior. “It’s over, Joyce.”</p><p>Joyce sighed, rubbing her face as she sat down on a nearby table. “I feel like I’m losing my mind.”</p><p>“You’re not losing your mind.” Hopper told her, as he paced around the abandoned room that had once been the heart of the lab. “Not anymore than I am. You know, the other day, I almost shot Betsy Payne’s dog because it came rushing at me from behind this fence and I-“ He sighed. “I swear to God, I thought it was one of those things.” He shook his head. “You know I’m keeping a close eye on things, right?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Joyce responded.</p><p>“And I do it because it’s important. It’s important to me that you feel safe.” Hopper stated. “That you and your family feel safe. Like you feel… like this can still be your home.”</p><p>Joyce and Bob looked at each other.</p><p>“What,” He directed to them, “Did you think I wouldn’t find out?”</p><p>John looked over to them, inquiring silently even encased in his suit.</p><p>“Gary called me.” Hopper sighed, explaining. “He said he’s fixing up your house to put on the market.”</p><p>“On the market?” John questioned quietly. “You’re leaving?”</p><p>Joyce and Bob glanced at each other. “I…” Joyce began. She sighed. “You haven’t seen the way Will gets. Nightmares, waking up screaming… And it’s this town, I know it is. Staying here is going to kill him. And honestly? …I think it’s going to kill me too.”</p><p>“…Do the kids know yet?” Hopper asked.</p><p>Joyce drew her lips into a line, shaking her head.</p><p>Hopper sighed, sitting down in front of Joyce. “After Sarah…” He began. “I had to get the hell out of that place, you know? Outrun those, uh, those memories, I guess.” He exhaled. “I mean, why do you think I ended up back in this shithole?”</p><p>Joyce huffed, and Bob nodded his understanding.</p><p>“But you two,” Hopper looked between them, “You two have something I never had. People to lean on. Who know what you’ve been through. People who care about you. Right here in Hawkins.”</p><p>“I can’t stop you, either of you,” John began, “But, you’re some of the few people who El calls her family. And once she adopts you, she doesn’t let go.”</p><p>“Hm.” Hopper chuckled.</p><p>Something on the other end of the room clanged, and they all whipped around, John leveling his assault rifle in the direction of the sound.</p><p>“What was that?” Joyce asked.</p><p>“Stay here.” John ordered, walking in the direction of the sound, stepping out through the doorframe, titanium boots clanging as he walked down the hallway.</p><p>John could hear something rattling, as a door clicked. John turned in the offending direction.</p><p>Whoever was there had no idea what the hell they were dealing with.</p><p>****</p><p>Will sat down, the sky darkening even more as the sun behind the clouds began to set, plunging the town into darkness, as the rain poured on him like a showerhead.</p><p>He sighed, leaning back against the outside of Castle Byers, the one safe place he had.</p><p>Mike was right. About El not liking him anymore. In retrospect, he supposed it was obvious. Her choosing to spend increasing amounts of time with Mike, to the point where he was turned away.</p><p>Will knew he wasn’t very physically affectionate, almost to the point where he tended not to touch anyone unless it was his mother or Jonathan. But… He thought El knew that. He thought she accepted that. He thought she liked him enough to not care about that.</p><p>He supposed he was wrong.</p><p>Something snapped in the distance, and Will shot to his feet. “Hello?” He called out. “Who’s there?”</p><p>“Hey!” She responded, sounding like she was coming closer. “What are you doing out here in the rain?” She asked.</p><p>Will’s breath hitched when he got a good look at her. She looked just like El, just slightly older, and wearing a brown suit with blue pinstripes.</p><p>“Hello?” The lady asked, voice tinged with a British accent, stepping closer. “You can hear me, right?”</p><p>“Um, yeah.” Will blushed sheepishly.</p><p>“Great.” The woman smiled, and the world seemed to brighten for a fraction of a second around her. Or, it was the lightning. “What are you doing out here all by yourself in the middle of a thunderstorm?”</p><p>Will looked away from her, as he sat back down. “I had a friend who said some things. The bad part is… some of them are true.”</p><p>“Ah, it’s like that.” She nodded in understanding. “You two get into a fight?”</p><p>“We didn’t beat each other up, but… I think it’s going to be difficult for the two of us to look at each other for a while.”</p><p>The woman sat down, next to Will.</p><p>“You’re going to ruin your suit.” Will commented.</p><p>“Bah, suits can be replaced.” The woman waved away. “Friendships… those are a bit harder.” She looked at him. “My husband and his friend got into a fight once.”</p><p>“Really?” Will asked.</p><p>“Yeah.” Not-El said. “He started saying some things about his friends, my husband wasn’t going to let him do that and regret it later, and things just… escalated.”</p><p>Will glanced at her, curious. “What happened?”</p><p>“Well,” Not-El bit her lip, staring at the falling raindrops, “My husband tried to go sulk by himself, the idiot realized what he was doing to the others around him, and he turned up on my husband’s doorstep, groveling and apologizing. In the end… my husband realized he loved her more like a sister anyway, and they all worked through it.”</p><p>Will tilted his head inquiringly. “Who was she?”</p><p>“Oh, she was his first love.” Not-El answered. “The only girl he had eyes for quite some time.”</p><p>Will frowned. “And he just… gave her up?”</p><p>Not-El looked up, towards the sky. “Stars perish. Matter disperses, coalesces, reforms into… other patterns.” She looked back to Will, a sort of sad smile on her face. “Other worlds. Nothing can be eternal… not even love. And I think, right now, that’s the same problem you and your friends are facing.” She hypothesized. “You aren’t quite ready to grow up, to exit the world of bright sunshine and rainbows, and enter the real world.”</p><p>“…Is that such a bad thing?” Will asked, looking away. “The real world is hell.”</p><p>“It’s not a bad thing, Will.” Not-El gently replied, “The real world is hell… But it’s so beautiful too.” She looked up, a wistful smile on her face. “Think about it. There are so many starlit wonders out there, planets made of candy, cities made of song where the oceans dream. Worlds where diamonds fall from the sky like rain, and the light flows like water. But do you know what the most amazing thing is?” She turned back to him, “I’m talking to a boy named Will Byers, who likes to watch Bob Ross, play D&amp;D with his friends until the sun comes up, and listen to music with his older brother.”</p><p>Will was about to recoil, terrified that someone who was a complete stranger to him could know so much but found only kindness in her eyes. Warmth. Compassion.</p><p>“…Who are you?” Will breathed.</p><p>“…Just someone who saw a kid in dire need of a pep talk and decided to step in.” She answered, a twinkle in her eye. “You should really talk to your friends, make up with them.” She got to her feet, looking down at him kindly. “Life is far too short to be trying to get stuck in one stage of it. You need to move on… But that doesn’t mean you have to leave it all behind. You can’t be grown up without being a little childish sometimes. My grandfather will tell you that much, at least.” She winked. “Be seeing you.” She said, turning to walk back into the woods. Before she did however, she stopped. “By the way, fair bit of warning… You should get ready.”</p><p>“For what?” Will asked.</p><p>The woman grinned madly. “The trip of a lifetime.” She threw back, vanishing into the treeline.</p><p>“Wait!” Will called, “Where are you going?”</p><p>Thunder clapped again, and she was gone, vanished into the night.</p><p>****</p><p>“Look for Imperial Panda and Kauffman Shoes.” Robin ordered over the roaring of the rain, as a truck backed into the loading docks.</p><p>Dustin peered through the binoculars. “They’re with that whistling guy.” He pointed. “Ten o’clock.”</p><p>“What do you think’s in there?” Steve asked, as the worker sat the dolly down.</p><p>“Guns, bombs?” Dustin shot out.</p><p>“Chemical weapons?” Robin asked.</p><p>“Whatever it is, they’re armed to the teeth.” Dustin replied.</p><p>“Great.” Steve wiped his face. “That’s great.”</p><p>One of the guards swiped a keycard, and a door open, the shipping guy rolling the dolly inside.</p><p>“What’s in there?” Robin asked.</p><p>“It’s just more boxes.” Dustin answered.</p><p>“Let me check it out.” Steve said, grabbing onto the binoculars.</p><p>“No, I’m still looking!” Dustin tried to keep hold of them.</p><p>“Let me see it!” Steve demanded.</p><p>“Hang on!” Dustin retorted, snatching them back with such force that they went flying out of both their hands, and into the metal wall.</p><p>Upon hitting which, it made a loud clang.</p><p>“Duck!” Dustin ordered, all three of them hitting the deck.</p><p>****</p><p>Something else in the distance dropped as John rounded the corner, still hot on the trail of whoever else was in the place.</p><p>Thunder rumbled as something scraped in the next room and John approached the door slowly. Giving no warning to whoever was in there, he kicked it open, powerful enough to make it splinter, as it dented the wall.</p><p>The room was empty. Abandoned, like the rest of the facility.</p><p>John walked over to the open sliding glass door out onto the concrete, frowning on the inside of his helmet.</p><p>The SPARTAN’s motion tracker began to flash, as someone grabbed onto him by the shoulders. John’s shields crackled as the assailant fired off a shot at him.</p><p>In response, John stomped on the man’s foot. Hard.</p><p>The man screamed as his foot was flattened, John whipping around to face the assailant.</p><p>The man, who would’ve been imposing if he were facing anyone else, tried to raise his gun again.</p><p>John was faster, punching the man out before he could even take aim.</p><p>The man fell to the floor, and John stepped back. So, someone was in the lab.</p><p>But if this guy was any indication… it wasn’t the government.</p><p>****</p><p>“This is the place.” Cortana looked on with a deep sense of foreboding. “1438. Red door.”</p><p>Something here wasn’t right.</p><p>****</p><p>The door was pushed open by itself, Cortana, El, and Max standing on the other side, looking ready for anything. The three carefully stepped inside, the theme song from A Summer Place blaring in another room as they entered.</p><p>“Oh my God.” Cortana breathed, looking at a picture on the wall. “This is her house.” Laughing came from the other room. “I don’t like this.” She said, taking the lead as she proceeded to the source of the disturbance.</p><p>“…Isn’t that cute?” They could hear Billy rhetorically asked, as they turned the corner. He was sitting with two others, Heather’s parents if the picture was to be believed.</p><p>The two other adults stopped, looking at the intruders warily.</p><p>“Max.” Billy addressed, a smile on his face.</p><p>“Hey…” She responded.</p><p>“Hi,” Cortana smiled awkwardly. “We didn’t mean to barge in, it’s just, the door was open slightly, nobody was coming when we knocked, and we were worried.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Heather’s father looked over to Billy, “but who is this dripping all over my living room right now?”</p><p>Billy looked blank for a moment, before chuckling. “Oh, I’m sorry. Janet, Tom,” He gestured, “This… is my sister Maxine.”</p><p>“Oh!” Janet squeaked, as Billy got up.</p><p>“What on Earth are you guys doing here?” Billy asked, smiling, as he walked around to meet them. “Is something wrong?”</p><p>“We just wanted to check in.” Cortana said, smiling back. She could act just as well as the best of them. “It’s been a while, Billy, so we thought we’d come by, see if everything was okay.”</p><p>“Okay?” Billy repeated. “Why wouldn’t it be okay?”</p><p>“Where is she?” El asked, trying not to sound demanding.</p><p>Billy tilted his head in El’s direction. “Where is who?”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Heather apologized, walking into the room, “They’re a little burnt, but-“</p><p>“Heather!” Billy cut her off, smiling, as he gestured at her. “This is my sister Maxine. And, I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch your name.” He looked at El, clasping his hands.</p><p>El glared at him. “El.”</p><p>Lightning struck outside.</p><p>“El.” Billy repeated. “Now, what is it you were saying? You were looking for someone?”</p><p>El looked in Heather’s direction, stuttering in confusion. “I-I-I saw-“</p><p>“Heather’s manager.” Cortana helped El out. “He said neither of you came in to work, and then we found her things abandoned and covered in blood, so we got a little worried.”</p><p>“Heather,” Billy began, gesturing towards her, “Wasn’t feeling so hot today, so we figured we’d nurse her back to health. But you’re feeling fine just now,” He turned to Heather. “Aren’t you Heather?”</p><p>“I’m feeling so much better.” Heather agreed.</p><p>Cortana narrowed her eyes, before she suddenly smiled, clapping her hands. “Right, well, crisis averted! Just wanted to get that out of the way. Now, if you’ll excuse us, we really should be going, all that rain pouring down outside…” She looked to Billy, glaring. “Don’t know if the roads are going to <em>Flood.”</em></p><p>“Yes, that would be rather unfortunate, wouldn’t it?” Billy rhetorically asked.</p><p>Cortana turned to the others, trying to keep calm. “Come on, you two.”</p><p>****</p><p>The back of Will’s neck went numb, the boy pressing his fingers to the area to feel it.</p><p>“Will!” Mike called, as he and Lucas charged into the woods. “Will.” He heaved, as he came to a stop. The Wheeler boy took notice of Will’s expression, and asked; “What’s wrong?”</p><p>Will shook in place. “It’s back.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Sauna Test</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay. Okay, Cortana, think.” Cortana anxiously paced back and forth in the cabin’s living room.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” Max inquired. “We’ve already checked it out, and everything’s fine.”</p>
<p>“No, no!” Cortana whipped back to her. “It’s not fine. None of this is fine! It doesn’t make any sense!” She jittered. “Those chills I felt in the field, the way Billy’s acting, Heather’s disappearing only to turn up perfectly fine! The Flood is behind it, I know it!” Cortana insisted.</p>
<p>“You just can’t put it together.” El guessed.</p>
<p>Cortana sighed and nodded, wiping her face as she looked over at the clock. “It’s getting late. I really shouldn’t be trying to piece together anything while I’m sleep-deprived. Max,” She turned to the redhead. “I want you to stay with us until we’re absolutely, positively sure Billy hasn’t been infected.”</p>
<p>“He felt…” El spoke up. “Wrong. Like Will, when he was taken.”</p>
<p>“And…” Max looked to her with fearful questioning. “What if he is?”</p>
<p>Cortana drew her lips into a line. “I don’t know.”</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>“John!” Hopper called, bursting into the abandoned room. He bent over, heaving. “You didn’t come back, we got worried.” He told the SPARTAN, standing back to his full height. Hopper looked to the man on the ground, “Who’s he?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know.” John said. “But he’s dead.”</p>
<p>Hopper raised an eyebrow. “Must’ve been a hell of a fight.”</p>
<p>“Not really.” John denied, “He tried to surprise me.”</p>
<p>“Well, I guess that armor’s useful for something other than looking nice.” Hopper commented, turning back to look at the body. His eyebrows furrowed in recognition. “Hold on…”</p>
<p>“You know him?” John inquired.</p>
<p>“I saw him.” Hopper confirmed. “At Town Hall. He was talking to Kline before me.”</p>
<p>“Kline?” John asked.</p>
<p>“The mayor.” Hopper answered.</p>
<p>“You think he’s government?” John asked, gesturing to the body.</p>
<p>“Maybe.” Hopper granted. “But if he is, why was he hiding? This is still government property, he has more right to be here than we do… Kline’s been campaigning for reelection.” Hopper turned to John. “Maybe he’s calling in a few favors.”</p>
<p>John glanced back to the body. “Sounds like we should pay him a visit.”</p>
<p>****</p>
<p><em>“…Do you copy?” </em>Lucas’s voice crackled out of the supercom, pulling Cortana out of a very nice dream involving a MAC gun the size of the moon, and a fleet of every person who’d ever wronged her looking down its barrel.</p>
<p>Cortana growled, throwing off the covers, as she stomped into the living room, picking up the device. “This is Blue Sword.” She replied, “Shut the hell up or I’ll reach through this speaker and rip out your larynx. Cortana out.”</p>
<p><em>“Wait!” </em>Lucas shouted before Cortana could push the antenna down. <em>“This is a code red!”</em></p>
<p>Cortana stopped, “What kind of code red?”</p>
<p><em>“Floodgate.” </em>Lucas replied.</p>
<p>“Shit!” Cortana cursed. “Where are you!?”</p>
<p><em>“Mike’s house.”</em> Lucas answered. “<em>And hurry!”</em></p>
<p>“Done.” Cortana replied, deactivating the radio. “Alright, boys and girls, wake up!” She yelled, trying to make as much noise as possible. John, who was laying on the floor still clad in his armor, looked up. El’s door was thrown open, the girl herself standing behind it with a murderous glare, and afro-like bedhead.</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>Meanwhile, across the town, Mike, Lucas, and Will were sat down, gathered in the basement, anxiously stirring.</p>
<p>“What about Dustin?” Mike asked.</p>
<p>“He’s not answering.” Lucas answered.</p>
<p>“So try him again.” Mike ordered</p>
<p>“Dustin, do you copy?” Lucas spoke into his radio. “This is a code red!”</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>“That keycard opens the door.” Dustin explained, looking between Steve and Robin. “Unfortunately, the Russian with that keycard also has a massive gun. Whatever’s in that room, whatever’s in those boxes, they really don’t want anybody finding it.</p>
<p>“We need to find away inside.” Robin commented.</p>
<p>“Well, you know…” Steve spun his hat around on his finger, looking to Dustin. “We have a friend with military training.”</p>
<p><em>“Dustin, do you copy?” </em>His radio crackled, <em>“This is a code red!”</em></p>
<p>“Oh no.” Dustin shook his head.  “No, no, no!”</p>
<p>“Why not!?” Steve demanded.</p>
<p>“Because I don’t want to be the one to explain to him why we’ve been playing ‘James Bond!’” Dustin retorted. “And besides…” He glanced at Robin.</p>
<p>“Oh,” Steve scoffed, “Like he’s gonna care. I showed up out of nowhere, he didn’t ask any questions, did he?”</p>
<p>“…Good point.” Dustin had to concede.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Robin looked between them, “But what are you two shitbirds talking about?”</p>
<p>Steve and Dustin glanced at each other.</p>
<p>Dustin sighed. “I’ll radio Will, give him the story.”</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>“I didn’t think it was anything at first…” Will began, clasping his hands as he looked down. The current members of the Party, sans Dustin and Steve, were assembled in Mike’s basement. “I mean, I guess I didn’t want to believe it.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay, Will.” Cortana placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “I understand.”</p>
<p>Will nodded absently, still not making eye contact. “The first time I felt it was at Day of the Dead.”</p>
<p>“The power outage happened that night.” Mike recognized</p>
<p>Will nodded. “And then, I felt it on the hill, when we were about to set up Cerebro. Then again, yesterday, outside Castle Byers.” Will continued.</p>
<p>Cortana frowned. “That wouldn’t happen to be around nine o’clock, would it?”</p>
<p>Will nodded.</p>
<p>Cortana inhaled. “So, they aren’t just chills… I felt it happen too. Last night, when we were tracking down Billy. I knew. I <em>knew </em>something was wrong, like… there was something not quite right about the way the air shimmered around him, and I could feel it.” She swallowed. “It felt just like it did when we were being… held captive by the Primordial.”</p>
<p>“But…” El looked over in concern. “I closed the gate.”</p>
<p>“Maybe…” John spoke up, his arms crossed. “Hopper, Joyce, Bob, and I have been tracking some strange electromagnetic phenomena.”</p>
<p>“How strange?” Max asked.</p>
<p>“Magnets across town suddenly losing their magnetism.” John answered.</p>
<p>Cortana huffed. “Is that why you asked for your armor?”</p>
<p>John nodded. “The science teacher, Clarke, gave us a demonstration of a solenoid doing just that.” He explained. “He said that a device large enough could exist to create effects on such a large scale, but the only people with the money and know-how would be the government. So, we went to the lab to investigate.”</p>
<p>Lucas frowned. “Where is this going?”</p>
<p>“No, Lucas, don’t you see?” Mike rhetorically asked. “If there was a machine causing those magnets to lose their magnetism… what if it reopened the gate?”</p>
<p>Max blinked, looking taken aback. “Okay, you lost me.”</p>
<p>“When the gate was first opened,” Mike began, “It was causing all kinds of weird stuff involving electromagnetic fields.” He explained. “What if somebody built something to open a new gate, and that’s what’s causing the magnets?”</p>
<p>Cortana looked at them all disparagingly. “We’re dealing with a parasite who’s only goal is to consume the human race, and you guys are focused on the magnets?”</p>
<p>“The Russians.” Will suddenly spoke up.</p>
<p>All of them turned to him in confusion.</p>
<p>“What?” El asked.</p>
<p>“That night, when we set up Cerebro on the hill, Dustin picked up a Russian spy transmission.” Will explained. “John, Mr. Clarke said the government could build a device like that… What if it’s not <em>our </em>government?”</p>
<p>John nodded his understanding. “The lab was empty. If it is the Russians, it would make sense for them to stay away from a previously government-run facility.”</p>
<p>“Where would they build it?” Lucas asked.</p>
<p>“Starcourt.” Will stated.</p>
<p>Max huffed. “That monument to capitalism? I don’t think so.”</p>
<p>“Dustin said there was a high-security door with really secretive shipments disguised as regular shop deliveries.” Will relayed. “I don’t know if the machine is <em>there… </em>but there has to be something.”</p>
<p>“Has he been inside?” John probed.</p>
<p>Will shook his head. “Only seen it, and it doesn’t look that out of the ordinary, except for a guy with a gun standing watch outside. They need to deal with him to get in.”</p>
<p>John nodded once. “Then I’ll head over there, deal with the guard, and any other hostiles inside.”</p>
<p>“But that leaves the problem;” Mike looked between them. “How did the Russians get here to begin with?”</p>
<p>“Hopper thinks Kline has the answer to that.” John replied.</p>
<p>“But what about…” El looked around. “The Primordial?”</p>
<p>Cortana inhaled. “Well, we already have an idea of who the host is…”</p>
<p>Will nodded. “All we need to do is flush it out.”</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>Hopper slammed the door to his Blazer as he got out, walking up the pathway to Town Hall’s entrance, with Joyce trailing not far behind.</p>
<p>The two strode through the building with purpose, pushing towards Kline’s office.</p>
<p>“Hey, he in?” Hopper asked of the secretary.</p>
<p>“Yes, he’s busy at the moment, but-“</p>
<p>“Great.” Hopper replied, not breaking his stride as he charged into Kline’s office.</p>
<p>“Excuse me!” The secretary called.</p>
<p>“You should sit down.” Joyce told her, as she too prepared for the upcoming demonstration.</p>
<p>Hopper slammed the door, Kline spinning around to face the Chief, holding a phone.</p>
<p>“Um, excuse me.” Kline said to whoever was on the other end, as Hopper began to lock the door. “I’m gonna have to call you back.” He placed the handset on the cradle. “Jim.” He faked a polite smile.</p>
<p>“I know.” Hopper replied, sitting down. “You’re busy. I’m gonna make this fast, I promise.”</p>
<p>“Is there…” Kline began. “Some kind of problem?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Hopper nodded. “You might say that. I’m looking for a guy.”</p>
<p>“…A guy.” Kline repeated.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Hopper confirmed. “Actually, I’m looking for his employers. You may know him. He was here the other day.”</p>
<p>“Okay…” Kline slowly nodded.</p>
<p>“Tall, Terminator-looking guy, rides a motorcycle.” Hopper outlined. “Ringing any bells?”</p>
<p>“Uh…” Kline chuckled. “I don’t think so.” He laughed.</p>
<p>“Really?” Hopper leaned forward. “’Cause it was just two days ago.” He said, picking up Kline’s nameplate nonchalantly. “It was right before I came in to see you.”</p>
<p>“Ah,” Kline snapped his fingers, “You know what?”</p>
<p>“What?” Hopper asked.</p>
<p>“Could be the maintenance guy.”</p>
<p>“Maintenance.” Hopper repeated.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I can’t remember his name.” Kline shook his head. “Gary or John or something… Candace will have his name on file.”</p>
<p>Hopper smiled, absolutely zero mirth behind it.</p>
<p>“We’ve had trouble with the plumbing,” Kline continued, “Clogged toilets and…” He wheezed. “Sinks with minds of their own.”</p>
<p>“You meeting with a lot of plumbers, Larry?” Hopper asked.</p>
<p>“Excuse me?” Kline asked.</p>
<p>“This guy, when I saw him,” Hopper began, “He was coming out of your office.” He pointed.</p>
<p>“Okay, well, I don’t remember that.” Kline very obviously lied, fist knocking against the surface of his desk. “I shake a lot of hands, you know?”</p>
<p>Hopper placed Kline’s nameplate down, leaning back, placing his foot on the edge of the desk. “Do you remember when I caught you passed out in the hideaway with all that powder all over your nose?”</p>
<p>Kline laughed, looking away. “Jim, come on, now.”</p>
<p>“Do you remember,” Hopper continued. “When my boys and I found you and Candace going at it like a couple of bunnies in the back of your Cadillac? Do you remember that?” He pointed. “Does your <em>wife </em>remember that?”</p>
<p>“You, uh…” Kline cleared his throat, all traces of projected humor gone, as he tugged on his waistcoat. “Do you really want to play this game?”</p>
<p>Hopper dropped his foot, leaning threateningly back on Kline’s desk. “Not a game, Lar.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” Kline stared Hopper down. “Those pills you used to swallow like candy. I can’t recall, did you have a prescription for those?” He rhetorically asked. “Or how about drinking on duty?” Kline leaned on his desk, chuckling. “Yeah, we have some funny stories about that.” He reclined back, putting his feet up. “One call to Tom at the Post…” He inhaled. “And you’re done, buddy. You’re gone. Oh, and please…” He stood up, placing both hands on his desk. “Don’t give me that dead daughter sob story, ‘cause I just don’t care. Now,” He walked around to the door. “If you don’t mind, I really am busy.”</p>
<p>Hopper got up from his seat.</p>
<p>“Operating directors-“</p>
<p>Kline was cut off, as Hopper slammed against him, sending him colliding against the door.</p>
<p>“Damn it!” Kline cursed, looking down at the blood on his hands. “My nose!” Kline yelled at Hopper as the other man pulled him back up. “You broke my goddamn nose!”</p>
<p>“And you just made a joke about my kid.” Hopper retorted, slamming Kline against the door again. “So, I’d say, we’re still not even! So let’s cut the crap, Larry! Who’s he working for? Government? Military?”</p>
<p>“You’re making a big mistake.” Kline grinned smugly.</p>
<p>“Who!?” Hopper demanded.</p>
<p>“Like you said, he’s the Terminator.”</p>
<p>Hopper clenched his fist, and sent it straight into Kline’s face.</p>
<p>Outside, the secretary was scrambling for her phone. Before she could dial anything in, Joyce ripped the cord out the back.</p>
<p>“Who you calling?” Joyce sarcastically asked. “The police?”</p>
<p>Hopper threw Kline across his desk, walking around to the cigar cutter, he grabbed the device.</p>
<p>“That’s a nice ring you got there, Larry.” Hopper growled, as he slid the cutter over Kline’s ring finger, stopping at the metal band.</p>
<p>“Are you insane!?” Kline roared, looking up in fear at Hopper.</p>
<p>“I don’t know.” Hopper shot back. “Let’s find out.” Hopper began to slowly press his weight down on the blade.</p>
<p>“Ah!” Kline grunted, as the blade began to slowly cut into his skin. “Okay, okay, okay, let’s cool it. I don’t know who he is, I swear.”</p>
<p>Hopper began to press down on the blade again, Kline letting out another series of pained gasps.</p>
<p>“But you know <em>him.</em>” Hopper accused.</p>
<p>“He… He gives me things sometimes.” Kline explained.</p>
<p>“What kind of things?” Hopper demanded.</p>
<p>“Money. Presents. Ah! Gifts!”</p>
<p>“Who is this guy?” Hopper rhetorically asked. “Santa Claus? Who does he work for!?”</p>
<p>“Starcourt, Starcourt.” Kline gasped. “He works for Starcourt.”</p>
<p>“The mall?” Hopper incredulously repeated, as he brough his hand up, prepared to slam back down on the blade.</p>
<p>“He does, I swear!” Kline insisted. “It’s not just a mall, they want to expand to east Hawkins. They needed property, some land. Some people didn’t want to sell, so I leaned on them a little, that’s all. I swear, that’s all.”</p>
<p>Hopper frowned, slamming his hand down on the desk, narrowly missing the cutter, as he pulled Kline up, throwing him against the window.</p>
<p>“Why do they need this land?” Hopper interrogated.</p>
<p>“I don’t know!” Kline roared.</p>
<p>“You have records of these deals, these, uh…” Hopper approached, Kline staggering back in fear. “These land purchases?”</p>
<p>Kline fell back against his filing cabinet. “You don’t want to mess with these people, Jim.”</p>
<p>“I think you should be worrying about yourself right now, Larry,” Hopper recommended. “Not me. The records. Where are they?”</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>Kline came flying out of his office, landing on the floor with a bang.</p>
<p>“Larry!?” Candace shot up.</p>
<p>“Ah, Larry hit his head, just a little bump!” Hopper replied, pulling Kline up, and pushing him along. “Right Lar?”</p>
<p>Joyce pulled the door open for Hopper, and turned to Candace with a smile. “Have a nice day.”</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>Robin paced from one end of the room to the other, glancing at the clock on the wall.</p>
<p>“So… when is this ‘friend’ of yours supposed to get here?” She asked.</p>
<p>The door to the back room was suddenly pushed open, as if by wind, no one behind it as it swung shut.</p>
<p>Robin looked confused towards the door.</p>
<p>“That’s him now.” Dustin said. “It’s alright, Big Green, she’s cool.”</p>
<p>The air in front of the door suddenly shimmered, as the Master Chief rematerialized, in his armor.</p>
<p>“Uh…” Robin took a step back.</p>
<p>“Relax,” Steve told her, “He’s on our side.”</p>
<p>John looked at Robin, saying nothing, before turning back to Dustin. “You didn’t mention her.”</p>
<p>“Well, we were in a rush!” Dustin retorted. “Come on, it’s this way.</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>“I don’t know.” Max said, as a kid did a cannonball off the side of the pool, splashing. Billy was sat on the top of the lifeguard tower, wearing a long-sleeve shirt, covering his legs with a towel, as he indulged in an Icee. “He looks pretty normal to me.”</p>
<p>“Normal?” Lucas repeated. “Have you ever seen him with a shirt on?”</p>
<p>“I mean, it is a little weird.” Max granted.</p>
<p>“More than a little.” Mike retorted. “He was in a tub with ice. The Primordial likes it cold. Plus, everything else-“</p>
<p>“But he’s lounging at the pool!” Max cut him off. “Which is like, the least Primordial thing ever.”</p>
<p>“Not necessarily.” Cortana debunked, as she looked through the binoculars. “The Flood, in all its forms, may be a parasite, but it’s intelligent, remember? It can be patient… There are records recovered by ONI, from ancient times, that said Humanity was once immune to the Flood… Thing is, that was just a tactic, a gambit. The Flood purposefully bypassed humanity to go for the Forerunners, and then turned back around and started feeding on humans. I don’t think it’s active within him now…” Cortana commented. “We need to flush it out before it can become active again.”</p>
<p>“Okay, so how do we do that?” Max asked.</p>
<p>“Heat.” El stated.</p>
<p>Will nodded in agreement. “Last Halloween… It was burned out of me.”</p>
<p>“Your mom had to tie you down for that.” Cortana remembered. “Something tells me it’s not going to be as easy as knocking him out and strapping him down to a bed.</p>
<p>Mike’s eyebrows furrowed, before they widened, and he began to run off.</p>
<p>“Where are you going?” Max asked.</p>
<p>“I have an idea!” Mike responded. “Boys only!”</p>
<p>“Seriously?” Max demanded as Lucas and Will took off after him.</p>
<p>“Just trust me on this one!” Mike requested.</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>“Okay, so, we wait until the pool closes and everyone leaves.” Mike outlined as he led Will and Lucas through the men’s locker room. “We get him to somehow come from here…” He gestured down, as he continued into the next section. “And into there.” He pointed to the sauna. “And look!” He walked to the side of the door. “The controls are right here, it’s perfect!”</p>
<p>“Will it get hot enough?” Will asked, frowning as he looked at the control panel.</p>
<p>“220 degrees.” Mike responded, looking back at the door. “We just need to figure out how to get him in here…”</p>
<p>“Then we lock him in…” Will continued.</p>
<p>“Heat it up…” Lucas picked up.</p>
<p>“And the Primordial gets flushed out,” Mike finished, “or nothing happens. In any case… We’ll know for sure if it’s really him infected.”</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>John, Steve, Dustin, and Robin stood on the roof of the mall, overlooking the heavily guarded security door.</p>
<p>“One guard.” The SPARTAN commented. “Easy.” He turned to the others. “Wait here.” He ordered, going invisible.</p>
<p>“So…” Robin began once John had vanished. “When were you guys going to tell me you knew a robot?”</p>
<p>“Not a robot.” Steve replied.</p>
<p>Dustin nodded. “Supersoldier. From the future.”</p>
<p>“…Right. Because that makes so much more sense.” Robin looked back to the door.</p>
<p>The head of the guard below suddenly twisted, his body falling down, as the keycard floated up.</p>
<p>The SPARTAN below rematerialized, and he looked in the direction of the three on the roof, motioning for them to follow.</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>Hopper whistled as Kline led him and Joyce into his extravagant house.</p>
<p>“Love the place, Lar.” Hopper remarked, tapping the low-hanging chandelier. He looked down, at the zebra skin rug spread out on the floor. “You shoot that fella yourself?”</p>
<p>Kline winced as he began walking up the stairs. “That’s-that’s not real.” He grunted, as Joyce shut the door, and she proceeded up after Kline and Hopper.</p>
<p>“No shit!” Hopper sarcastically replied, as Kline approached a wall safe in his bedroom.</p>
<p>The safe clinked as Kline opened it. Reaching inside, the mayor passed Hopper a folder secured with rubber bands, slamming the safe shut.</p>
<p>“Alright, so,” Hopper pulled the band off, opening the folder, “What exactly are we looking at?”</p>
<p>“Land deeds.” Kline answered, dabbing at his nose with a rag. “Transfers of property.”</p>
<p>“So, your buddies at Starcourt,” Hopper flicked through the pages. “They start buying up all this property. They tell you why?”</p>
<p>Kline shook his head. “I already told you, they don’t tell me anything.”</p>
<p>“They’re just using you, I get it.” Hopper replied. “What I don’t get, is why you have a bunch of land deeds in a safe, in your bedroom.”</p>
<p>Kline looked away, staring into space. “These people, Jim, they’re <em>bad news.”</em></p>
<p>“So, what is this?” Hopper asked. “Blackmail?”</p>
<p>“Protection.” Kline retorted, as Joyce took the folder to look through herself.</p>
<p>“Protection.” Hopper repeated, shaking his head.</p>
<p>“Hold on.” Joyce muttered, walking out of the room.</p>
<p>Hopper launched the rubber band at Kline, before going to join Joyce. The woman was standing in front of a map hung on the wall, looking between it and the folder.</p>
<p>“What is it?” Hopper asked.</p>
<p>“Hess Farm,” She pointed, “Henry’s place, Bullocks…” Joyce gestured, searching. “Look, they’re all here. They’re all in Southeast Hawkins, right near Lake Jordan. And what else is near Lake Jordan?”</p>
<p>Hopper inhaled. “The power plant.” He took the folder, looking through it.</p>
<p>“Four nights ago, there was a huge power outage.” Joyce explained, “And the next day-“</p>
<p>“Your magnets fell.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I mean, Clarke said this machine would take a massive amount of power.” Joyce explained. “So, if this machine really does exist, and the reason why we didn’t find it at the lab, is because it’s at one of these!” She pointed.</p>
<p>“Um…” Hopper wiped under his nose, pushing away from the railing. “Forget about sales, I want you to come work for me at Hawkins PD.”</p>
<p>Joyce let out a boisterous laugh, as she took the folder back. “And have to put up with you every day? I don’t think so.”</p>
<p>Suddenly, grunting came from the other room, as a window was opened.</p>
<p>“Larry!” Hopper yelled, sprinting back into the bedroom. He caught the other man red-handed, trying to climb out the window. Hopper grabbed onto Kline’s back, yanking him to his feet. “Hey, where do you think you’re going, huh?”</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>Will pulled the doors to the pool maintenance shed open, walking inside, searching around for supplies.</p>
<p>“So…” Cortana swallowed, opening the lid on a metal box. “You remember.”</p>
<p>Will glanced over his shoulder. “Yeah. You too.”</p>
<p>Cortana nodded slowly, still not looking at him, as she looked through the container. “How much?”</p>
<p>“…All of it.” Will answered.</p>
<p>“Ah, well…” Cortana stuttered. “Shit.”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to apologize.” Will replied, searching the shelves.</p>
<p>“…I think I do.” She said, taking duct tape and some glue out of the box, as she grabbed a length of discarded metal pipe off the wall.</p>
<p>“It’s fine.”</p>
<p>“No, it’s not!” Cortana retorted. “I abandoned you, Will!” She recalled. “It was just you and me stuck there, in that hell! I knew John was going to find a way to save us, but instead of buckling down, riding it out, I accepted that <em>thing’s </em>deal, and left you to deal with it!”</p>
<p>“It worked out in the end.” Will continued, still not looking.</p>
<p>“How long?” She demanded.</p>
<p>“I don’t-“</p>
<p>“How <em>long, </em>Will!?”</p>
<p>“…Long enough for me to lose count.” Will quietly replied.</p>
<p>“Oh, Will…” Cortana breathed in horror, pulling him close despite the items in her hands. “I shouldn’t have left you like that.”</p>
<p>“You knew it would work out. You had a plan.”</p>
<p>“I did.” She admitted. “But that doesn’t make it okay.” She took a horrified breath, stepping back. “Is that why you don’t get physically affectionate with El?”</p>
<p>Will paled. “How did you know?”</p>
<p>“She told me.” Cortana answered. “Will, she… She feels like you don’t like her anymore.”</p>
<p>“I don’t,” Will stuttered, “I mean, I do, I mean-“ He cut himself off with a frustrated sigh. “It’s hard. We were stuck like that for…”</p>
<p>“Centuries.” Cortana whispered.</p>
<p>Will swallowed, nodding. “I placed all my trust in you, and…”</p>
<p>“And then I up and abandoned you.” Cortana finished, looking away in shame. “I’m sorry, kid. I didn’t mean… I wasn’t…” She wiped her face, looking at the tears stuck on her fingers. “It promised me something I didn’t even know I wanted… Do you know what it’s like, being an AI? You don’t eat, you can’t sleep. Your emotions, as real as they might seem to you, are just bits being activated by subroutines. You can’t feel the heat of the sun on your skin, the warmth of the person you love. You’re one of the greatest intelligences to ever exist… but all you miss, from fragmented memories of the time before you came online, are the things you can never feel again.”</p>
<p>“I don’t blame you.” Will replied. “I think, if it was me… I would’ve done the same thing. You don’t have anything to worry about, trust me. I dealt with it a long time ago.</p>
<p>“Right, well…” Cortana cleared her throat. “Good talk. Find something to hold Billy with?”</p>
<p>Will nodded, holding up a length of chain, pulling it taut.</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>The padlock on the outside of the storage room unlocked and fell by itself, El striding inside. Her eyes locked onto one of the dummies used for CPR training, and she picked it up, moving it out of the way.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Mike came walking in, “I found the breakers.”</p>
<p>El stopped, sighing internally, as she turned around.</p>
<p>“Whoa, that thing is super creepy.” Mike commented. “Let me see it.” He requested, El passing the dummy off to him. “Yeah, I think this’ll work. What do you think, buddy?” He directed to the dummy. “Right Mike.” He said, pitching his voice up, looking at El.</p>
<p>She glared at him blankly, taking the dummy back, moving to leave.</p>
<p>“Hey, El.” Mike called. She stopped, turning around. “I just wanted to say… you know when I said nana was sick? I lied.”</p>
<p>El blinked once, looking at Mike like he was stupid. “I know.” She turned.</p>
<p>“I know, I know,” Mike rushed, “I just thought, it was important for you to know the context behind it. Cortana, she went all crazy on me… Telling me I was spending too much time with you. She made me lie.”</p>
<p>El’s eyes narrowed further. “Mom already told me the truth.”</p>
<p>Mike stepped back slightly. “Huh?”</p>
<p>“After you made fun of John.” El said dangerously. “She gave you an ultimatum. She didn’t make you lie, you did that.”</p>
<p>“El, I-“</p>
<p>“Mike,” El cut him off, “Don’t lie to me. Don’t ever, e<em>ver </em>think you’re capable of that.” She turned on her heel. “And she was right.” She called, walking out. “You need to get your shit together.”</p>
<p>Mike stood, frozen in shock as El vanished down the hallway.</p>
<p><em>“Mike, where are you guys!?” </em>Max radioed.</p>
<p>“I’m coming, just…” Mike replied. “Hold on a second.” He pushed the antenna down. “Shit!”</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>Outside the perimeter fence, looking through the pair of binoculars, Max kept an eye on Billy.</p>
<p>“I hope it’s not you…” She muttered. “God, I hope it’s not you.”</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>Hopper pushed open the door of the house on of one of the bought-up properties. Night had fallen outside, leading him to do a sweep of the area with his flashlight, as Joyce strode in behind him.</p>
<p>He walked up the stairs, doing a quick survey, before coming back down.</p>
<p>“Anything?” Joyce asked.</p>
<p>“Nothing.” Hopper stated, shaking his head.</p>
<p>The two walked back outside to his Blazer, climbing inside.</p>
<p>“Where to next?” Hopper asked, as Joyce crossed a name off the list.</p>
<p>“Hess Farm.” She answered, as Hopper cranked the car, speeding away.</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>Crickets chirped in the distance, as inside the pool building, Billy stood under the shower head, the water running cold.</p>
<p>He grabbed his towel, and went back to his locker, grabbing his clothes out of it.</p>
<p>In the distance, the door clanged.</p>
<p>“Pool’s closed.” Billy called, pulling his pants up.</p>
<p>Something scraped, and the door clanged again.</p>
<p>“Hey!” Billy slammed the locker door, “Do you hear me?” He yelled, turning the corner to the locker room door. “Pool’s closed!” He slammed against the door.</p>
<p>It gave way just a tad, before being pulled back.</p>
<p>He was locked inside.</p>
<p>Billy began to bang against the door once more. The lights suddenly shut off, and he stopped in his tracks.</p>
<p>“Billy…” An echoing voice called from the distance.</p>
<p>Billy turned away from the door, slowly stepping towards the source. “Who’s there?”</p>
<p>“Billy…” The voice repeated in a sing-song manner.</p>
<p>“Who’s there?” Billy mimicked, as he got closer.</p>
<p>The shower curtain suddenly pulled itself open, and Billy jumped.</p>
<p>“Billy!” The voice continued.</p>
<p>“You think this is funny, huh?” Billy stated as he proceeded past the curtain.</p>
<p>The voice laughed. “Billy. Come and find me!”</p>
<p>“I find you,” Billy growled, walking along. “It is your funeral.”</p>
<p>“Come and get me!” The voice taunted. “Come on!”</p>
<p>One of the doors slowly shut, and Billy pulled it back open, marching through.</p>
<p>“Billy!”</p>
<p>Billy stopped, looking towards the sauna. A figure stood, silhouetted behind the window. “Got you.” He cackled madly, clapping his hands theatrically as he approached.</p>
<p>“Come and get me you piece of shit.” The doomed teenager taunted as Billy pulled the sauna door open.</p>
<p>Billy stopped, seeing the plank, plasticine mannequin standing there.</p>
<p>Billy stomped inside, grabbing the mannequin by its neck, lifting it up in case some dumb kid had tried to use it like a costume.</p>
<p>“Hey.” The radio strapped to its waist crackled. “Behind you.”</p>
<p>Billy whipped around.</p>
<p>“Hi!” El waved.</p>
<p>Billy dropped the mannequin, intent on stepping forward.</p>
<p>El crooked her head, and Billy went flying, slamming into the brick wall, being pinned as the door shut by itself.</p>
<p>“Now!” Cortana yelled, running into the room. “Go, go, go!” She rushed, sliding the metal pipe in between the door handle and the pipe on the wall next to it.</p>
<p>Billy grunted like an angry animal, trying to slam against the door, as Will looped the chain through, Mike securing both ends with a padlock.</p>
<p>“Got it.” Mike breathed, stepping back, afraid Billy would bust down the door.</p>
<p>The six stood far back, as Billy pounded against the door ferally. He suddenly stopped, looking towards Max.</p>
<p>“Max.” Billy breathed.</p>
<p>Max swallowed, shuddering. “Do it.” She ordered.</p>
<p>Lucas ran up to the control panel, twisting the dial, activating the sauna.</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>Steve cut the packing tape on one of the carboard boxes with an exacto knife, pulling the flaps open.</p>
<p>Inside, sat a small metal container, just a little bit smaller than the cardboard box holding it.</p>
<p>Steve was about to reach in, being stopped by the SPARTAN.</p>
<p>“Let me.” John ordered.</p>
<p>Steve nodded, slowly stepping back, as the supersoldier grabbed onto the handle. Twisting it, the container hissed, a pressure seal being released, as John pulled the lid off.</p>
<p>Inside, set into smooth metal, were four more handles, sat in the middle of four circular sections, with green LED lights for each.</p>
<p>“Okay…” Steve peered inside in confusion. “Definitely not Chinese food.”</p>
<p>John looked to the other three. “Stand back.” He ordered. They did as instructed, and John grabbed onto one of the handles, twisting it. A lock clicked, and John lifted it out.</p>
<p>The full thing was a container, about the size of a 16oz soda can, and transparent, filled with a green liquid of some sort.</p>
<p>“What the hell?” Steve asked.</p>
<p>Robin looked on in befuddlement. “What is that?”</p>
<p>The whole room suddenly rumbled.</p>
<p>Dustin looked up in fear. “Was that just me, or did the whole room just move?”</p>
<p>“We’ve tripped a trap,” The SPARTAN recognized, fastening the container to his belt to do an analysis on later. “Let’s move.” He ordered.</p>
<p>Dustin nodded, and moved over to the door panel, hitting the button labeled ‘OPEN DOOR.’ “Shit!” He cursed. “It isn’t working!”</p>
<p>“Let me.” The SPARTAN gently pushed Dustin aside, pressing the button. The door on the other wall remained inert, and John hit the button again. The SPARTAN, after more tries with no success, balled his fist, and punched the button.</p>
<p>“Um, okay, so, that was a perfectly reasonable response.” Steve sarcastically stated.</p>
<p>Something began to whirr, as a wall dropped down over the door. And just when John was about to walk over and rip through it, the entire room began to shake.</p>
<p>And drop.</p>
<p>Robin and Dustin began to scream, as the lights in the corner of the room began to shoot up.</p>
<p>Steve stared at the lights, as he got the feeling like he was on the Tower of Terror. “Oh, shit.”</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>“Max!” Billy slammed his fist against the door. “Let me out of here!” He commanded. The six didn’t respond, stepping back slightly. “Let me out.” He shook in anger, his breathing speeding up. “You six… You think this is funny? You think this is some kind of sick prank, huh?” He spat in their direction, against the window. “You think this shit is funny!?” He roared. “What is this?”</p>
<p>They all glanced at each other, trying to wait it out. Once it got hot enough, the Primordial would be flushed out, and then they’d apologize.</p>
<p>Until then, they had to wait.</p>
<p>“Open… this… door.” Billy commanded. He slammed against it, sending the six recoiling back slightly. “Open the door!” He banged against it once more. “Open the door!” He slammed both hands on it. “Open the goddamn door!”</p>
<p>When no response came, Billy crouched down behind the window.</p>
<p>Will swallowed his fear, and proceeded up to the control dial, looking at the gauge above.</p>
<p>“We’re at 220.” He stated, looking back to the others.</p>
<p>They all began to hear, after a moment, Billy sobbing.</p>
<p>“It’s not my fault… It’s not my fault.” He repeated. “It’s not my fault, Max.”</p>
<p>Max slowly began to approach the door.</p>
<p>“I promise you, it’s not my fault.” Billy cried, as Max looked through the window, seeing him kneeling on the floor, shaking.</p>
<p>“What’s not your fault, Billy?” Max asked shakily, dreading the answer.</p>
<p>“I’ve done thing, Max…” He held his hands together, as if he were praying for forgiveness. “Really bad things. I didn’t mean to. They made me do it.”</p>
<p>Max swallowed. “Who made you do it?”</p>
<p>Billy’s hands dropped to his sides. “I don’t know…” He shook. “It’s like… a shadow.”</p>
<p>Cortana and Will glanced at each other. That was all the confirmation they needed. Now, the priority was getting the damn thing out of him.</p>
<p>“Any moment now…” Cortana muttered. “Come on, you son of a bitch…”</p>
<p>“Please, Max.” Billy begged.</p>
<p>“What did you do?” Max fearfully asked.</p>
<p>“It’s not my fault, okay?” Billy cried, “Max, please!” He leaned against the bench inside. “Please, Max, believe me, it’s not my fault!”</p>
<p>Max herself began to cry as well.</p>
<p>“I tried to stop it, Max, I did!” Billy began to go quiet. “Please believe me… Please believe me…”</p>
<p>Max sniffled, placing her hand on the glass. “Billy,” She swallowed, “It’s gonna be okay.”</p>
<p>“Max, please…” His hand drifted under the bench.</p>
<p>“It’s gonna be okay.” Max said. “We want to help you. You just have to talk to us, okay? You have to talk to us.”</p>
<p>Will began to stiffen, looking towards Cortana, as she too, began to tense up.</p>
<p>“It’s here.” Both said in unison to the rest of the group.</p>
<p>Mike looked to them both fearfully. “Max, get away from the door.” He advised.</p>
<p>“What?” Max replied, not looking back.</p>
<p>Mike turned back. “Get away from the door!” He yelled, as Billy, faster than Max could see, suddenly shot to his feet, lunging towards the window.</p>
<p>Max yelped as she ducked away, the glass shattering at Billy smashed through it, holding a pointed chunk of concrete that had been broken off the wall when he’d been sent flying into it.</p>
<p>“Let me out you bitch!” Billy roared. “Let me out!” He slammed against the outside of the door, looking at the scared out of her wits Max, as he tried to lunge for her. “I’ll fucking gut you!” Billy reached down, pulling the pipe out of the door handle, as he began to push up against it. “Let me out!”</p>
<p>Lucas, reacting quickly, took aim with his slingshot, and fired off a rock directly at Billy’s head, the older teenager falling back.</p>
<p>“Max, come on!” Lucas ushered her, as she ran to join the others.</p>
<p>The lights overhead began to flicker.</p>
<p>“Oh, hell…” Cortana breathed, looking up. “Please don’t be a Demogorgon… I can’t handle a Demogorgon.”</p>
<p>From inside the sauna, Billy began to roar, his voice undercut by something far more alien and ancient.</p>
<p>The door clanged as Billy ran into it, the chain chittering as it struggled to hold. El pushed the others back, narrowing her eyes.</p>
<p>“He can’t get out, can he?” Max shook as Billy charged the door again.</p>
<p>Lucas shook his head, staring on in fear, as his own words sounded like a lie, even to him. “No way. No way.”</p>
<p>Billy roared as he charged the door again, the pipe next to it bending under the stress. He charged one last time, and the door came flying open, a segment of the pipe on the wall breaking off as Billy fell to the floor, veins inky black and poking out of his skin.</p>
<p>Billy stood up, breathing heavily, as he stared El down.</p>
<p>El, still looking at Billy, began to move her hand up, a barbell with two twenty-five-pound weights on both ends levitating into the air. She swiped her hand across, and the barbell went flying into Billy, the teenager grabbing onto it as it pushed him into the wall. El grunted as she raised her other hand, both weights digging into the brick wall, the wall cracking under the strain.</p>
<p>Billy gasped and groaned, as he suddenly began to push the weight off of him. El screamed, trying to keep pushing, as Billy threw the barbell off, sending it in El’s direction. She ducked to the floor just in time, as the barbell rolled into the other wall. Billy marched over, grabbed El by the air, and looked in the direction of the others.</p>
<p>Billy’s hand locked around El’s throat, and he continued staring at the others, as he lifted El up by the neck, choking</p>
<p>“El!” Mike screamed, as El kicked and tried to hit at Billy.</p>
<p>The pipe suddenly Billy in the back of the head, Cortana standing over him, holding it.</p>
<p>“That was a big fucking mistake!” Cortana bellowed, bringing the pipe back down.</p>
<p>Billy caught the pipe, staring at Cortana with fury. He got to his feet, snatching away the pipe, and throwing it to the wall.</p>
<p>Cortana backed into the wall. Billy wound up, before he suddenly floated off the ground, El standing behind him, groaning as the air was forced out of his lungs.</p>
<p>El stood behind, bleeding profusely from her nose, as Billy was pulled back from the wall. Both screamed, the lights overhead shattering, as Billy was sent flying through the wall.</p>
<p>El dropped to the floor, crying.</p>
<p>“El!” Mike ran over in worry.</p>
<p>“Help me get her up!” Cortana commanded, lifting El to her feet.</p>
<p>El threw her weight against Mike, staggering, as they went to examine the breach in the wall.</p>
<p>Outside, Billy ran off, into the darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Flood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve screamed. Robin screamed. Dustin screamed. There was a lot of screaming happening as what looked to be a normal storeroom dropped deep, deep into the ground.</p><p>“Shit!” Dustin screamed. “Shit!” He frantically tapped every button on the control panel</p><p>“We’re going down!” Steve bellowed. “We’re going down!</p><p>“Yeah, no, shit, Harrington!” Robin yelled.</p><p>In fact, the only person not screaming their vocal chords out was John.</p><p>“Why isn’t this button working!?” Dustin bellowed.</p><p>John turned back to the panel, seeing a big, red button labeled stop. He balled his fist, and slammed into it, everyone except him falling to the floor afterward, as the room suddenly stopped.</p><p>“Ah!” Robin clutched the back of her head.</p><p>“My groin.” Steve groaned. “It fell on my groin… Dustin! Get this off of me!”</p><p>Dustin strained as he lifted the box, sitting it back on the table.</p><p>“Is everyone okay?” Robin asked, looking around.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m great, now that we know Russian’s can’t design elevators!” Steve roared, marching over to the panel.</p><p>John shook his head, offering Robin a hand to help her up.</p><p>“I think we’ve established those don’t work.” Robin chided.</p><p>“Yeah, if Gigantor keeps smashing them!” Steve retorted. “They have to do something!” He continued.</p><p>“Yeah, not without the keycard!” Robin replied.</p><p>Steve looked to her, confused. “What?”</p><p>“It’s electronic, like the door.” Robin pointed to the reader next to the panel. “It won’t work without the keycard.”</p><p>“Then let’s-“ John reached down to his belt, stopping. “Which one of you has it?” He asked, looking between them.</p><p>“Don’t look at me.” Dustin held up his hands. “I gave it to Steve.”</p><p>John turned to Steve.</p><p>“I set it right… here…” Steve stopped, looking at one of the shelves. “Where’d it go?”</p><p>“Gap in the floor, room dropping like a rollercoaster,” Robin muttered, “Doesn’t take a genius.”</p><p>“Great!” Steve bellowed, “Just great! We’re stuck in here.”</p><p>“Relax.” John ordered. “Panicking isn’t going to help.”</p><p>“Well, thanks Confucius!” Steve sarcastically shot back.</p><p>“Hey.” Dustin pointed up to a panel on the ceiling. “What if we climb?”</p><p>Dustin climbed up, pushing the panel open, and climbing up out onto the roof first, followed by Steve, John, and then Robin.</p><p>Steve let out a breath, as he stared into the shaft above. “What were you saying about climbing?”</p><p>“How far down <em>are </em>we?” Robin asked.</p><p>“Height of the room, space in between the lights, how many lights we passed…” John muttered to himself. “A kilometer. At least.”</p><p>“…Shit.”</p><p>****</p><p>Hopper took a drag off his cigarette as he pulled up the driveway to Hess Farm. His eyebrows shot up upon seeing a van and a car parked in the driveway.</p><p>“Looks like somebody’s home.” He commented to Joyce as he threw the vehicle into park, shutting it off.</p><p>He took point, keeping his gun at the ready with Joyce behind him, as he pushed the door open. The place was abandoned, save for a lone table and a single coffee cup on top. An ashtray sat on a recliner, and a low pulsing reverberated throughout the house.</p><p>“Did you hear that?” Joyce whispered, as Hopper took the lead into the next room slowly. A light overhead slowly pulsed, and the floorboards underneath creaked as they continued through the dark halls.</p><p>“Where’s that coming from?” Hopper asked.</p><p>Joyce frowned. She crouched down, pressing her ear to the floor. “It’s below us.” She whispered.</p><p>A vent on the side of the nearby wall bed, which was laid down, pulsed red.</p><p>Hopper frowned, pulling the bed up, revealing a staircase down. The humming and pulsing grew louder, and Hopper took charge, descending into the basement below.</p><p>Something clanked in the distance, as Hopper anxiously swept the concrete halls.</p><p>Distant voices spoke something in Russian, as Hopper and Joyce got closer to the source.</p><p>“Hey dipshits!” Hopper yelled to the two men working on a conduit. They shot to their feet. “Hawkins PD. Hands in the air!” He ordered, as the more bookish looking one of the two stepped around the other. “Don’t make me say it again!”</p><p>The worker said something to the scientist in Russian, giving Hopper a realization.</p><p>“English!” Hopper stated. “You speak English?”</p><p>The scientist, holding his hands up, said something.</p><p>“I can’t understand you!” Hopper stated.</p><p>The scientist gestured to himself, saying something.</p><p>“I can’t understand you!” Hopper repeated. “No understand!”</p><p>“Hopper!” Joyce pointed up, as footsteps thudded.</p><p>Someone else was there.</p><p>****</p><p>Hopper and Joyce, acting fast, shoved the scientist somewhere out of sight, and tied up the worker, as they hid out of sight as well.</p><p>The man from before, in Kline’s office and in the lab, walked through the space like he hadn’t had his foot crushed and his face beat in by a walking tank.</p><p>The man stopped in front of the worker, and Hopper took that as his cue.</p><p>“Don’t move!” Hopper ordered, pressing his revolver to the back of the man’s head. “Drop the gun.” No response came, and the man stood still. “Drop it!” He commanded. “You understand what I’m saying, big guy? Drop the weapon!”</p><p>“Or what?” He asked in response, voice tinged with a thick Russian accent. “You going to shoot?”</p><p>“Given the last time my friend beat your face in, and you’re standing here, yeah.” Hopper replied. “So, you do understand what I’m saying, huh? Yeah, and you don’t put that thing away, I’m going to blow some daylight into that thick skull of yours!”</p><p>“No.” The man retorted. “You won’t do that.”</p><p>“How do you figure?” Hopper rhetorically asked.</p><p>“Because you are policeman.” The man answered. “Policemen have rules.”</p><p>“Oh yeah?” Hopper pulled the hammer back. “You want to test that theory? I’m gonna count to three. One, two, three!” The Russian darted to the side suddenly as Hopper fired, elbowing the Police Chief in his chest.</p><p>The Russian staggered back, with Hopper still grabbing onto his back, slamming him into the wall. Hopper’s revolver fell away from his grasp.</p><p>Hopper jumped onto the Russian’s back, the man firing his weapon wildly as he tried to buck Hopper off. Hopper was thrown into the wall, but kicked the Russian’s gun out of his hands. The Russian punched Hopper, throwing him over onto the ground.</p><p>Hopper crawled along the floor to the conduit, as the Russian tried to kick him. Hopper reached in, pulling out a monkeywrench, slamming it into the Russian’s kneecap. The Russian staggered back, falling against a pillar.</p><p>“Hopper!” Joyce yelled, throwing the revolver. It sailed in the air over him, landing and sliding next to the Russian.</p><p>“Shit!” Hopper cursed, cutting his losses and running as the Russian fired in his direction. “Move, Joyce!” He ordered, running up to the scientist. “Come on, Smirnoff.” He ordered, one end of the handcuffs.</p><p>“Oh, God…” Joyce anxiously muttered.</p><p>“You’re coming with us!” Hopper stated, fastening the other clasp around his hand. “Go, go, go, go!” He yelled, pushing the scientist and Joyce up the stairs in front of him, as fire from the other Russian’s assault rifle scored the ground around them.</p><p>Hopper threw the bed back down, tipping a dresser onto it for good measure. “Let’s go, let’s go!” He yelled. “Move, Smirnoff, move! Joyce!” He tossed his keys to her. “Drive!” He dove into the back seat, pushing the scientist in first. “Joyce, drive!” He ordered, as she fiddled with the keys.</p><p>“I’m trying!” She shot back.</p><p>“Joyce!” He yelled. “<em>Drive!”</em></p><p>The engine sprung to life, and Joyce threw the vehicle into drive, flooring it.</p><p>Joyce screamed, as bullets pinged against the outside. The rear windshield shattered, sending glass flying inside.</p><p>“Oh, God!” Hopper screamed.</p><p>“Hold on!” Joyce ordered, as she veered the wheel, hitting the mailbox as they turned onto the road.</p><p>Hopper looked over his shoulder to the rapidly-receding farm and sighed.</p><p>“Still think it was our government?”</p><p>****</p><p>“Son of a bitch.” Hopper grunted, as the radiator in his Blazer spat out smoke. “Son of a bitch!” He coughed, wafting away the smoke.</p><p>“Um, okay,” Joyce stuttered, holding up two rocks. The Russian scientist was handcuffed around a tree, able to do nothing more than look on. “A magnet? Magnets?” She clacked the rocks together, trying to make her point. “Do you know magnets? Magnets?”</p><p>The scientist pushed his glasses, nodding. “Magnit.”</p><p>“Yes, magnit.” Joyce pointed. “Okay, so, uh, magnit… on my-my fridge. On my icebox, and then they,” She let the rocks go, “They fell. They demagnetized, stopped working. Do you understand?”</p><p>“Da.” He nodded.</p><p>“Okay, so, is it because of the machine you’re working on?” Joyce asked, gesturing.</p><p>“Machina.” He furrowed his eyebrow.</p><p>“Machina, machina, yes.” Joyce pointed. She imitated the sounds of an engine.</p><p>“Machina, Machina!” The scientist recognized.</p><p>“Yes, machina-“</p><p>“Vroom, vroom.” The scientist pointed towards the Blazer.</p><p>“Oh, no, not the car.” Joyce turned back, shaking her head. “The machines at Hess Farm where-where we kidnapped you-“</p><p>“Joyce, please!” Hopper yelled. “You’re giving me a headache, both of you!”</p><p>“Hold on, please. One minute.” She directed to the scientist, before turning to Hopper. “Hey. I’m making progress.” She said, walking over to Hopper.</p><p>“Progress.” Hopper repeated, grabbing a rag. “What have you learned, huh? You learned that Smirnoff over there-“</p><p>“Alexei.” Joyce corrected.</p><p>“Smirnoff,” Hopper continued unfettered, “is Russian, and works for Starcourt. Two things we already knew.”</p><p>“<em>Thought </em>we knew.” Joyce retorted. “But now we know-know because I confirmed them. You’re welcome.”</p><p>“Yeah? Why don’t you confirm whether this baby’ll start, huh?” He sarcastically asked, tossing her the keys. “Keep it in park, please!” Hopper said, as Joyce huffed and went around to the driver’s side.</p><p>“Yeah, duh!” Joyce shot back. “You do-do something useful.” She muttered. “You do something useful.” She turned the key, and the engine wheezed as it struggled to turn over. “It’s not working!”</p><p>“Keep trying!” Hopper ordered, climbing onto the front bumper.</p><p>Joyce pressed her foot down on the gas, still twisting the key forward.</p><p>“Hey, hey!” Alexei called, Hopper looking in his direction in response. “Stop, stop!”</p><p>“Shut up, Smirnoff!” Hopper glanced.</p><p>Alexei started rattling off something in Russian, and in response, Hopper hopped off his perch, storming over.</p><p>“Aw, come on!” Hopper barked. “D’you hear me? I said shut your damn-“</p><p>The battery in the Blazer suddenly exploded, kicking up a fire and black smoke.</p><p>“Shit!” Joyce yelled, as the Blazer began to whistle like a tea kettle. She darted out of the front seat, putting some distance between herself and it.</p><p>“Jesus…” Hopper groaned.</p><p>Then, to make matters worse, the whole engine suddenly exploded.</p><p>Alexei shook his head. “Stop.” He shrugged.</p><p>****</p><p>“I thought this friend of yours lived in Illinois?” Joyce asked as they walked through the woods, leaving the Blazer far behind.</p><p>“He’s not really a friend.” Hopper retorted. “More like an acquaintance.”</p><p>“Oh? Well-“</p><p>“Hey, hey, hey, hey.” Hopper chided Alexei like he was speaking to a child, the Russian man getting distracted trying to swat a mosquito. “Try and keep up.”</p><p>“Easy.” Joyce said. “Okay, so, this acquaintance… lives in Illinois, correct?”</p><p>“So we’re walking to Illinois?”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, we’re walking to Illinois. I figure we’ll get there by Friday evening, I hope that can fit into your schedule.” He replied completely straight-faced. “Jesus Christ, Joyce. We’re not walking to Illinois, okay?”</p><p>“Well then what are we doing?” She demanded.</p><p>“I don’t know, okay? I will-I will figure something out.”</p><p>“There has to be someone who can speak Russian.” Joyce stated. “John? His wife? Someone in Indiana that-“</p><p>“You know what? I’m all ears, Joyce.” He shoved Alexei forward. “I’m all ears. I’m all ears!”</p><p>“I mean, fine…” Joyce muttered, as they continued crossing the woods.</p><p>****</p><p>“I found him.” El stated, currently watching Hopper, Joyce, and Alexei through the void.</p><p>“Where is he?” Max inquired.</p><p>“The woods.” El answered.</p><p>“The woods?” Lucas repeated, frowning.</p><p>“His car broke down.” El explained. “They have to walk through the woods.”</p><p>Cortana raised an eyebrow. “’They?’”</p><p>“He’s with Will’s mom.”</p><p>“My mom?” Will’s head shot up. “What are they doing?”</p><p>“Ill… annoy.”</p><p>“Illinois.” Cortana’s eyebrows stitched together in thought. “Why are they going there?”</p><p>“Mike!” Mike’s mom knocked on the door. “Breakfast!”</p><p>“Hold on, mom!” Mike shouted back up in response, before turning back to El.</p><p>“They need someone who speaks Russian.” El relayed, taking off the blindfold as her nose began to drip blood.</p><p>“Why go to Illinois?” Mike wondered.</p><p>“Who knows.” Cortana replied, “It’s a good thing they did… John and I can’t speak a lick of it to save our lives.”</p><p>“So, Illinois.” Will shook his head.</p><p>“Yep, Illinois.” Cortana nodded. She looked over to El. “Come on, honey. Let’s do something about that blood.” She stated, getting up, and leading El into the nearby restroom.</p><p>Upon crossing the threshold, shutting the door, Cortana turned on the tap water, running a rag underneath it. She gently wiped away the blood under El’s nose, glancing in concern at the line of browning skin under her head.</p><p>“Does it still hurt?” Cortana softly asked.</p><p>“Only when I talk…” El replied just as quietly.</p><p>“Well then, don’t do it unless you positively have to.” Cortana recommended. A microsecond later, she did huff quietly. “It’s a good thing you aren’t Mike. If you talked even half as much as he did, you’d be in constant pain.”</p><p>****</p><p>“Something’s not right…” Mike muttered, pacing back and forth. “I mean, why would Hopper decide to go hiking with Will’s mom to Illinois to translate Russian, and now, Dustin, John, and Steve are all MIA, while investigating a Russian plot! This can’t be a coincidence…”</p><p>“What does it matter?” Lucas asked. “The bottom line is; they’re not here! It’s up to us.”</p><p>“Up to us to do <em>what?” </em>Mike questioned.</p><p>“Find Billy and stop him.” Lucas resolved.</p><p>“Okay yeah, that’s a pretty nice sentiment, but even if El could find him again, and that’s a pretty big if then what?” Mike demanded.</p><p>“We burn the shit out of him, and make sure he doesn’t escape this time.” Lucas retorted.</p><p>“Okay, then what?” Mike interrogated.</p><p>“Then, we win.” Lucas outlined.</p><p>“No, see, that’s the problem!” Mike fired back. “We don’t! We don’t win. We got that thing out of Will before,” Mike gestured, “And it came right back. We don’t have to just stop Billy, we have to stop the Primordial.”</p><p>“How in the hell do we do that?” Lucas questioned.</p><p>“I don’t know.” Mike sighed.</p><p>“Maybe…” Will’s eyes flicked over to the bathroom door. “Maybe we can ask El that?”</p><p>Mike stopped pacing, looking over at the door. “What are they even still doing in there?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Lucas replied, standing up, and walking over to Mike’s side. “Girls just like hanging out in bathrooms.” That elicited an eyeroll from Max.</p><p>“Why?” Mike questioned, and Lucas shrugged in response. “They’re conspiring against me.”</p><p>Max rolled her eyes again, letting out a long-suffering sigh. “Come on, you really think her life revolves around you so much that even during bathroom time she has to plot to make your life a living hell? <em>That’s </em>what you’re concerned about?”</p><p>“That’s not my main concern…” Mike crossed his arms defensively. “It’s a sub concern.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Will shook hie head in exasperation, “I thought it was already over.”</p><p>“It’s not already over, we’re just taking a break.” He quickly whispered back.</p><p>“Mike,” Max stood up, blocking his view of the bathroom as she placed two hands on his shoulders to make sure he was listening. “Something you need to know about girls: We can hear you even when you think we can’t, when we say ‘it’s over’ that means it’s over so stop pushing it, and we <em>hate </em>it when men play the victim when they’re not.”</p><p>“She’s right you know!” Cortana suddenly yelled. “We can hear every last word!”</p><p>Max looked at Mike with an aura of ‘I told you so,’ as Mike’s face flushed, a cacophony of giggles coming from the room.</p><p>“I told you.” Mike shrugged. “Conspiring.” A knock came on the basement door, and Mike’s head shot up. “Not now, mom!”</p><p>“Mike!” Nancy called in response. “Open the door.”</p><p>Mike’s eyebrows stitched together in confusion, even as he marched up the stairs, pulling the door open. Nancy and Jonathan stood side-by-side, very obviously looking like they needed to talk.</p><p>****</p><p>“…This is Sierra-117, do you copy, over?” John radioed, “I repeat, this is SPARTAN-117, can anyone hear me, over?”</p><p>Steve, sitting down with his back pressed against one of the tables, looked over at the SPARTAN. “You’re gonna drain the batteries in that thing.”</p><p>“Doesn’t take batteries. The fuel in the suit’s fusion plant will last long enough to outlive all of us.” John shot back.</p><p>“Right, backpack nuclear reactors.” Steve muttered. “Stupid me.”</p><p>Suddenly, her back against one of the walls that was a part of the elevator, Robin frowned. “You guys hear that?”</p><p>Steve looked at her blankly. “I don’t hear-“</p><p>“Shh.” John ordered, tilting his head towards the door. A moment later, he could hear a mechanical whirring, most likely an electrically driven vehicle, approaching. “We have company. Everyone, up top.”</p><p>Quickly scrambling into action, Dustin climbed up first, followed by Robin and Steve, and the panel was closed from above, as John went invisible.</p><p>A moment later, the large blast door to the elevator slid up, two Russian men walking inside. They began loading the boxes onto their transport, walking back and forth between the elevator and the vehicle. After seven boxes had been loaded, the two men secured them down with straps, and pulled away.</p><p>John took that moment to disengage the active camouflage. The door began to fall again, and the SPARTAN grabbed onto it from below, pushing it back up against the torque of the motors.</p><p>“Come on!” He barked to the three above.</p><p>The panel popped off, and the three of them jumped down, running through the open space. John let go a second later, dashing through, before the door could come down fully.</p><p>“Right…” Robin took a breath, swallowing. “Secret Russian base under Hawkins… no biggie.”</p><p>“Holy mother of God.” Dustin groaned, staring down the nearby tunnel. It extended long into the distance, its end vanishing far out of sight.</p><p>John, saying nothing, reached for the assault rifle on his back turning it on. “Let’s get to walking.”</p><p>“Son of a bitch.” Dustin muttered, as he and the other two followed the supersoldier down the path.</p><p>****</p><p>“It was the same thing,” Nancy stated, pacing back and forth, “The exact same thing that happened to Will last year. And look at this.” She scrambled for the sheet on the table. “Look at the body temperatures.” She instructed, rotating it around for all of them to see.</p><p>Cortana furrowed her eyebrow as she looked at the temperatures scrawled. “95. Not cold enough to be too far out of the ordinary, but…”</p><p>“He likes it cold.” Will finished.</p><p>“Okay, so,” Mike tried to wrap his head around it, “This crazy old woman who likes to eat fertilizer-“</p><p>“Mrs. Driscoll.” Nancy corrected.</p><p>“Right, Mrs. Driscoll.” Mike rolled his eyes. “What time was this attack last night.”</p><p>“Last night.” Nancy stated.</p><p>“Right, yeah, but what time last night?” Mike probed.</p><p>“Around nine.”</p><p>Jonathan glanced over at her. “You waited all night to call.”</p><p>“I was waiting for the doctors to run some test.” Nancy stuttered defensively.</p><p>“You weren’t there?” Will questioned.</p><p>“Well, I’m here now, aren’t I?” Jonathan shrugged.</p><p>“Hallelujah.” Nancy sarcastically stated, and Lucas winced in shared pain with Jonathan. “Okay, so, um, what time was this test of yours last night?”</p><p>“Around nine.” The six who were there chorused.</p><p>“Well, that proves it!” Nancy said. “That proves my theory!”</p><p>“She’s infected… Just like Billy.” Mike stated.</p><p>“Oh… this is <em>bad.</em>” Cortana began to snap her fingers, brain working at a thousand miles per hour. “Last year, that was like a trial run, a scouting mission… this time, it’s full-on invasion. The rats were just the initial infection vector. Sometime while Driscoll was catching the one she showed off to you two,” She pointed between Jonathan and Nancy, “She must’ve gotten bit, and then the infection later took full hold. And since we know now there was more than one infected rat…”</p><p>“There has to be more than one infected person.” Will finished.</p><p>EL inhaled. “Heather.” All heads turned to her. “Billy was doing something to her. She was scared, screaming.”</p><p>“Sorry,” Nancy held up her hands, “I’m lost. Who’s Heather?”</p><p>“Lifeguard at the pool.” Max explained.</p><p>Nancy’s eyes widened. “Heather <em>Holloway</em>?”</p><p>The six nodded in confusion.</p><p>Nancy and Jonathan looked at each other, inhaling. “Tom.”</p><p>****</p><p>“Shotgun.” Mike called as they all walked out to the station wagon.</p><p>“I’m pregnant, get in the back.” Cortana ordered, striding past him.</p><p>Mike huffed. “Seriously?”</p><p>The eight piled inside, Mike, Lucas, and Will sitting in the very back, El, Max, and Cortana sitting in the back seat, while Nancy took the driver’s seat, and Jonathan the passenger seat.</p><p>“Seatbelts.” Nancy ordered. All of the seatbelts clicked, and a moment later, Nancy threw the car into reverse, backing into and knocking over the bikes standing up, before putting it into drive, pulling away.</p><p>****</p><p>“Oh my God.” Joyce groaned as insects darted around them. “Can you not walk so close?” She requested of Hopper.</p><p>“What?” Hopper turned to her.</p><p>“Can you not walk so close to me?” She elaborated. “You stink.”</p><p>Hopper laughed sarcastically. “I get it, I get it. You’re upset with me, right? ‘Cause I uh… blew up the car?”</p><p>“Yeah, with me in it.” She shot back.</p><p>“Well, I just want to remind you of something, Joyce!” He smacked a mosquito on his neck. “I am not a mechanic.”</p><p>“Yeah, clearly.” Joyce shook her head. “That’s why you should’ve listen to Alexei.”</p><p>“Oh right, yeah.” Hopper chuckled. “Your new boyfriend… Should I tell Bob the Brain he’s been replaced by the newer, slimmer model?”</p><p>“Oh, that’s not right!” She stopped, pointing at him.</p><p>Hopper hunched over, looking up at her. “Yeah, right… it’s the funny accent isn’t it?”</p><p>“Whoa…” Joyce looked to the right.</p><p>“What?” Hopper asked.</p><p>“He’s running.” Joyce pointed.</p><p>Hopper whipped around, getting a look at Alexei’s retreating form as he jumped over a log, running away.</p><p>“You son of a bitch!” Hopper yelled, taking off in pursuit. “Hey! Smirnoff!” He yelled, “Get back here! Hey! C’mere!”</p><p>Alexei suddenly stopped, throwing something in Russian over his shoulder, before looking back.</p><p>Hopper slid to a stop, grabbing onto Alexei’s back, before his attention was pulled elsewhere. Joyce panted, as she too finally caught up, and she laughed in triumph.</p><p>A 7-Eleven stood, with cars very obviously parked outside, waiting.</p><p>****</p><p>The bell on the door clinked as Alexei walked in first, followed by Hopper and Joyce, and they all let out a happy sigh as the cool air washed over them.</p><p>The capitalist paradise of 7-Eleven was a welcoming one indeed, as they went over to the fridges, not bothering to pay first before opening the drinks of their choice, chugging them down in a few seconds flat.</p><p>“You all gonna pay for those?” The cashier rhetorically asked.</p><p>Hopper burped in response, before going back to drinking.</p><p>****</p><p>“So, what are you, some kind of bounty hunter?” The cashier asked, ringing up a 6-pack of coke, some slim jims, and a pack of cigarettes.</p><p>“No, I’m a cop.” Hopper returned, searching for his wallet.</p><p>The cashier fixed him with a look of dripping sarcasm.</p><p>“I’m undercover.” He stated, opening a slim jim as the cashier finished the transaction. A car pulled up outside, its radio blaring loudly.</p><p>Then, Hopper had an idea. A terrible, awful, wonderful idea.</p><p>****</p><p>“Keep your mouth shut, alright?” Hopper ordered, pushing Alexei (who was struggling to hold a slurpee) out to the target. He walked up to the car. “All right, all right, get in.” He ordered, shoving Alexei inside.</p><p>The owner of the car looked over, throwing his hands out. “Hey!”</p><p>Hopper turned around. “Hey! You ‘hey!’ You ‘hey!’” He retorted. “This is a police emergency, alright!?” He flashed his badge for a microsecond, hoping the man wouldn’t notice they weren’t in Hawkins. “I need to commandeer this vehicle.”</p><p>“…What?” The man asked, as Hopper walked around to the pump.</p><p>“What’s your name?”</p><p>“Todd.” The man responded.</p><p>“Todd…” Hopper replied, pulling the pump out of the fuel door. “Listen to me. That man in there, I know he doesn’t look it, but he is one of the most dangerous men in the world. He’s, uh…” He looked over, as Alexei slurped on his slurpee. “Murdered many children.”</p><p>“What?” Todd frowned.</p><p>Hopper pushed him away. “Yeah, he’s a true psychopath. I tracked him across two state lines.”</p><p>“Hey, what’s going on?” Joyce asked, running up to Hopper.</p><p>“Ah, Detective Byers.” Hopper turned around. “Uh…” He pointed. “This is Todd.” Joyce looked over, nodding. “He’s agreed to… lend us his vehicle to transport our dangerous criminal.” He stepped aside, allowing her to sit down in the driver’s seat.</p><p>“Oh, oh yes,” Joyce stuttered. “He, uh- very dangerous… forger… er.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Hopper agreed, as Joyce slid across to the passenger side, “And a child murderer.”</p><p>“Child murderer?” Joyce mouthed.</p><p>“We should really get going.” Hopper saw down.</p><p>“How do I get my car back?” Todd asked as Hopper shut the door.</p><p>“Just call the station.” Hopper replied as he cranked the car.</p><p>“What station?” Todd demanded.</p><p>The radio turned on, blasting the metal station.</p><p>“Oh, Todd, I like that!” Hopper shouted over the blaring radio.</p><p>“Hey, what station!?” Todd demanded.</p><p>“You’re doing the right thing!” Hopper shouted as he sped away.</p><p>****</p><p>“I mean, as a feat of engineering alone,” Dustin commented as they walked down the tunnel. “You have to admit, it’s pretty impressive.”</p><p>“What are you talking about? It’s a total fire hazard.” Steve shot back. “There’s no stairs, no exit… Just an elevator that drops you halfway down to hell.”</p><p> “To be fair to our commie friends, I don’t think this thing was designed for walking.” Robin theorized. “I mean, think about it. They developed the perfect system for transporting all that cargo.”</p><p>“It all comes into the mall like any old delivery.” Dustin shrugged.</p><p>“Then, they load it onto those trucks, and nobody’s the wiser.” Robin finished.</p><p>Steve looked over. “You think they built the whole mall just to transport that green shit?”</p><p>“There are more than a few corporations that exist just as fronts for smuggling operations.” John put out.</p><p>Dustin glanced towards the SPARTAN. “The results of that analysis come back yet?”</p><p>“It’s acidic.” John answered.</p><p>“…Really?” Steve asked. “You’ve got tech in that thing from the 26<sup>th</sup> century, and all you can say is ‘it’s acidic?’”</p><p>“They’re sensors.” John replied. “Not magic.”</p><p>“Whatever it is, it’s probably being used to make something.” Dustin said.</p><p>“Or power something.” Robin looked to him.</p><p>“Like a nuclear weapon?” Dustin asked.</p><p>“Totally.” Robin shrugged.</p><p>“Walking towards a nuclear weapon…” Steve shook his head. “That’s… great, just great.”</p><p>Robin frowned. “But if they’re building something, why here? I mean, Hawkins? Seriously, of all places? At the very best, we’re a toilet stop on the way to Disneyland.”</p><p>“Dude, you just met a guy from the future who lives here.” Dustin shot back to her. “And besides -stranger things have happened around here.”</p><p>John stopped. “What did you just say?”</p><p>“Uh… strange things have happened around this town?” Dustin looked John up and down.</p><p>“No, before that.” John outlined. “Do you think they know, about…”</p><p>“They could.” Dustin answered.</p><p>“So, they’re here looking for you?” Steve guessed.</p><p>“Maybe.” John shrugged.</p><p>“But hold on,” Steve put in, “If they know about you, what else do they know? Do they know about…”</p><p>“Maybe.” John repeated.</p><p>“I’m sorry, what are you guys talking about?” Robin demanded.</p><p>“We’ll,” They glanced to each other, “Explain later.”</p><p>Dustin jumped, as his radio suddenly came to life. “The signal!” He recognized, pulling the radio out. “Wherever that broadcast is coming from-“</p><p>“It’s close.” Robin finished. “And if there’s one thing we know about that code…”</p><p>“It can reach the surface.” John finished, taking the lead down the tunnel once again.</p><p>****</p><p>The station wagon came to a stop as it rolled up to the Holloway household, the eight getting out, marching up to the door. Nancy rung the doorbell, waiting for a response that didn’t come. She pressed it again, and when no response came, turned to El.</p><p>El focused, and the door unlocked itself, swinging open. They all walked inside, taking stock of the place.</p><p>“Tom?” Nancy called. “Heather?”</p><p>“Jesus…” Jonathan muttered, shivering. “It’s freezing in here.”</p><p>Nancy stopped, sniffing the air, as she turned to the others. “Do you guys smell that?”</p><p>The others all glanced at each other and smelled the air. It smelled like someone had been doing some cleaning.</p><p>As they walked into the next room, the eight figured out just what the source was. Cleaners of every brand and type were strewn about the room, a mess everywhere from the discarded containers.</p><p>“More cleaners.” Nancy commented.</p><p>Jonathan picked up a bottle of bleach, looking towards Nancy. “You think they’re guzzling this shit?”</p><p>“Yeah, either that, or they just went on a cleaning spree.” Nancy returned.</p><p>“But last year,” Max piped up, “Will didn’t chemicals.” She turned to him. “Did you?”</p><p>“No.” Will shook his head. “This is something new…”</p><p>“Mister Clarke, fifth grade.” Mike spoke up. “Posit. What happens when you mix chemicals together?”</p><p>“You create a new substance.” Will and Lucas picked up.</p><p>“You think they’re making something?” Max incredulously repeated. “I mean, come on, drinking this crap will kill you.”</p><p>Cortana’s suddenly inhaled, as Max’s words caused her to have an epiphany. “…Flies.” She muttered, causing the others to turn towards her.</p><p>“What?” Nancy asked.</p><p>“Flies.” Cortana repeated, pointing. “Flies eat by spitting stomach acid onto their food, and then slurping up the resulting soup. What if it’s something similar here?” She suggested. “I mean, the Flood John and I dealt with consumed their hosts directly… What if this new strain needs to prepare whatever it infects before it can utilize the biomass for something else?”</p><p>“It would explain why the rats would be getting into the chemicals too.” Nancy agreed. She frowned, as she heard something, and she slowly turned around, leading the others into the next room.</p><p>At the dining room table sat trays of food, partly untouched, as though the people there had just gotten up and left in the middle of dinner. A wine bottle sat on its side on the carpet, a tiny stain just a short way away from it.</p><p>Nancy crouched down, touching the stain. “Blood… Yesterday,” She turned to Jonathan. “Tom had a bandage on his forehead.” Nancy slowly reached for the wine bottle, a splatter of blood on the label. “He was attacked.”</p><p>They continued moving through the house, past the pushed-up carpet, into the garage. A cut length of rope sat on the floor, abandoned.</p><p>“They must’ve tied them.” Jonathan guessed, examining the rope. “They must’ve taken them somewhere.”</p><p>“Mrs. Driscoll.” Nancy stated, all eyes moving back to her. “She kept saying… ‘I have to go back.’ What if… the people are being infected somewhere else? There must be a place where this all started, right?” She suggested. “A source?”</p><p>“Somewhere he didn’t want me to see.” El picked up.</p><p>“If we can find the source, then maybe we can stop him.” Nancy said. “Or at least, maybe stop it from spreading, or do whatever the hell it is he’s doing with those chemicals.”</p><p>El furrowed her eyebrows. “How do we find it?”</p><p>“Mrs. Driscoll.” Will answered, El whipping back around to face him. “If she wants to go back so badly… why don’t we let her?”</p><p>****</p><p>Hopper rolled up to the residence, putting the car into park, as he got out, dragging Alexei along for the ride.</p><p>“I thought you said this guy was a journalist.” Joyce remarked, as she and Hopper walked up to the front.</p><p>“Yeah, uh… He was.” Hopper muttered.</p><p>“Was?” Joyce repeated.</p><p>Hopper cleared his throat, pretending not to have heard her, as he pressed the buzzer.</p><p><em>“Look at the camera.” </em>The voice of Murray Bauman ordered.</p><p>Hopper looked down, peering into the buzzer.</p><p><em>“The camera, above you to the right.”</em> Murray instructed, already losing his patience.</p><p>The three of them looked that way, Joyce waving awkwardly.</p><p>“<em>Identify yourselves.”</em></p><p>“Joyce Byers, Jim Hopper,” Hopper grabbed Alexei’s chin, “Smirnoff.”</p><p>“Alexei.” Joyce corrected.</p><p>“Alexei.”</p><p>
  <em>“Last name.”</em>
</p><p>“I don’t know.” Hopper responded.</p><p>
  <em>“Family name!”</em>
</p><p>“I told-I don’t know!” Hopper yelled. “Open the damn door!”</p><p>“Hopper.” Joyce gestured for him to calm down.</p><p>“It’s all right.” Hopper replied. “Don’t worry. He’s a little bit eccentric, but… Completely harmless.”</p><p>The moment those words left his mouth, the door opened, Murray standing on the other side, leveling a double-barrel shotgun in Alexei’s direction.</p><p>“Name.” Murray ordered.</p><p>Alexei held his hands up, muttering something in Russian.</p><p>Murray grinned, before responding with something in the exact same language. He looked over to Hopper, still smiling. “Hi Jim.”</p><p>****</p><p>Murray led them inside, a big band record blasting over the speakers. He turned around, holding up a hand to stop them. “Wait.” He ordered, reaching into a locker, pulling out a metal detector.</p><p>He ran it over Alexei, the device’s beeping and whirring speeding up once it got close to the handcuffs. Alexei yanked his hands away, barking something in Russian, with Murray returning the favor.</p><p>“How long is this going to take?” Hopper interjected. “Because I-“</p><p>“No.” Murray cut him off.</p><p>“No.” Hopper repeated.</p><p>“No.” Murray stated. “No, you do not get to question me. You,” He poked Hopper with the tip of the metal detector, “Dragged an enemy of the state into my home as carelessly as a child drags in shit on his shoe. I will search him until I am satisfied.”</p><p>Joyce cleared her through, as Hopper looked like he was about ready to murder the ex-journalist. “Jim, c’mere. Just, come here.” She pulled him back into the hallway. “I need to talk to you.”</p><p>“Yeah, what?” He questioned. “What?” He repeated.</p><p>Joyce glanced back, lowering her voice. “This is not going to work.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Hopper asked.</p><p>“He’s not eccentric, he’s certifiable.”</p><p>Hopper rolled his eyes, scoffing. “Glass houses, Joyce.”</p><p>“What?” Joyce questioned.</p><p>“You know, pot calling the kettle black.”</p><p>“Oh, come on.”</p><p>“Excuse me!” Murray raised his voice.</p><p>“What?” Hopper demanded, turning to him.</p><p>“Do me a favor and move your lovers’ quarrel elsewhere.” Murray ordered.</p><p>“Oh, oh, this?” Hopper questioned.</p><p>“No, no, no.” Joyce vehemently shook her head.</p><p>“Not a lovers’ quarrel, pal.”</p><p>“Spare me!” Murray yelled.</p><p>“What,” Joyce demanded, walking back over, “is your problem?”</p><p>“Please, stop talking!” Murray ordered.</p><p>“No!” Joyce roared. “We have had a very long day. We have been shot at, nearly blown up, walked God knows how many miles in a hundred degree heat, stole a car, all while being chased by this gigantic… psychopath who a trained killer couldn’t take down the first go-around, all so we could bring <em>him </em>to <em>you. </em>Because, somehow, you’re the closest person who speaks Russian, which I can’t believe.” She gestured wildly. “But that doesn’t matter because, unfortunately, we’re here. So, if you don’t mind, put that thing away, stop behaving like a jackass, and ask him what he’s doing that’s making my magnets fall off my damn fridge!”</p><p>“…Feel better?” Hopper asked quietly.</p><p>Joyce’s eyes briefly flickered in his direction. “Very.”</p><p>****</p><p>Deep within the tunnel system under Starcourt, transportation vehicles and workers walked by, going about their business.</p><p>John peeked out from behind a panel, once the workers in the immediate area passed by.</p><p>“Clear.” The SPARTAN directed to his charges, keeping his assault rifle at the ready.</p><p>“That was close.” Robin breathed as John led them on.</p><p>“Too close.” Dustin almost yelled.</p><p>“Quiet.” John ordered, keeping a move on. “We haven’t been spotted-“ He turned the corner, stopping dead in his tracks upon seeing the large atrium, filled with personnel going about their jobs. “Get down.” The SPARTAN ordered, ducking behind a nearby crate.</p><p>“Red Dawn…” Dustin muttered.</p><p>“First floor, northwest.” John stated.</p><p>“What?” Steve questioned.</p><p>“Comms room.” John answered.</p><p>“Wh-you saw the comms room?” Steve repeated.</p><p>“Affirmative.” The SPARTAN replied.</p><p>“How?” Robin inquired.</p><p>“I have very good eyesight.”</p><p>“Are you <em>sure?” </em>Dustin questioned.</p><p>John turned his head, tapping the side of his helmet. “EM signatures active in that area. I’m sure.” John turned back to them, “We move fast and quiet. Stay low, understand?” The other three nodded. “Let’s move.” He took charge out of the hallway first, doing a sweep even as they made it behind the other crates in the chamber.</p><p>John held up a fist, motioning for them to stop, as a Russian walked past. He motioned for the others to follow again, moving behind the next crate.</p><p>The door to the target room opened, a scientist coming out. Before the door could shut, the four dashed inside, Robin pushing the door shut as she was the last one in.</p><p>There was a man at the control terminal, who, evidently having heard them enter, spun around, shooting to his feet.</p><p>John reacted quickly, charging the man, tackling him to the floor. The man choked and spluttered as he found the titanium gauntlet surrounding his throat, and his eyes closed.</p><p>“You killed him…” Robin breathed, stepping back. “Oh my God, you killed him.”</p><p>“Just deprived him of enough oxygen to knock him out.” The SPARTAN informed. He bent down, grabbing the keycard off the man, securing it to his belt.</p><p>“Hey, why don’t I get to hold it this time?” Steve asked.</p><p>“Because last time, you lost it.” John shot back, stepping over the man’s unconscious form, over to the comm unit.</p><p>“Um, guys…” Robin caught their attention pointing up a set of adjacent stairs. At the top, a window set into the door emitted a blue glow. “There’s something up there.”</p><p>John turned back, taking lead up the stairs. He checked, before pushing the door open, moving through to the other side. It was an observation room of some kind, and through the glass looking into the other side, they could see the source of the glow.</p><p>“Oh my God….” Dustin breathed, staring at a fleshy, glowing red fissure on the wall, and the machine sustaining it.</p><p>The MJOLNIR suit’s VISR highlighted the tear and spat back a warning.</p><p>John sighed, shaking his head. It never ends.</p><p>****</p><p>The eight strode into the hospital, Cortana, since she looked the oldest, taking the lead, towards Mrs. Driscoll’s room.</p><p>“Excuse me!” The receptionist called, stopping them all in their tracks. “Where do you think you’re going?”</p><p>“Oh!” Cortana whipped back around. “We were just going to go visit my mother. And this…”  She gestured to the other seven. “Are my kids.”</p><p>The receptionist looked at her sardonically, before looking at Lucas.</p><p>“Most of them are adopted.” Cortana explained.</p><p>“I don’t care who they are.” The receptionist sat back down. “Two visitors at a time.”</p><p>“…Alright.” Cortana turned to the others. “Nancy, Jonathan, you go up first.”</p><p>The two nodded and proceeded to the elevator.</p><p>****</p><p>The quarter clinked as Mike dropped it into the coin slot, punching in the code for the Kit Kat. The coil inside rotated back, getting stuck just before the Kit Kat could fall.</p><p>“Oh, come on you piece of shit!” Mike cursed, kicking the machine.</p><p>He and Lucas began to bang on it, recoiling when all of the candy inside, except funnily enough the Kit Kat he was after, went flying off, into the tray below.</p><p>Mike glanced over, as El wiped her nose, before going back to reading.</p><p>“Chocolate!” Cortana bounced up from where she was sitting next to Will like a giddy schoolgirl, running over to the machine. “Gimmie, gimmie, gimmie!”</p><p>“Thanks.” Mike directed to El, as Cortana and Lucas began raiding the machine.</p><p>“Dude…” Lucas whispered to Mike. “I think that was it.”</p><p>Mike glanced at Lucas, confused. “What was it?”</p><p>“The olive branch.” Lucas answered.</p><p>“The olive branch?” Mike repeated.</p><p>Cortana huffed, rolling her eyes. “The gesture to show she doesn’t completely hate your guts.”</p><p>Mike looked back over to her, going red. “Be quiet, you got me into this mess to begin with.”</p><p>“No,” Cortana rebutted, whispering, as she tore open a Crunch bar. “You got yourself into it.”</p><p>“Why do you keep doing that?” Mike questioned.</p><p>“Doing what?” Cortana asked.</p><p>“Making things hard for me, and then acting like it’s my fault!” He whispered back. “Why do you hate me so much?”</p><p>“Mike,” Cortana began, taking a bite of her candy. “I don’t hate you. Quite the opposite. You and the rest of you guys might as well be my kids too at this point. But your attitude needs some serious adjusting.”</p><p>“Um…” Lucas shifted uncomfortably. “I’m just going to stand over here.”</p><p>“You’re treating me like a little kid.” Mike tried to defend himself.</p><p>“Alright, then quit acting like it.” Cortana retorted, proving it had backfired horribly. “Don’t make fun of someone when they’re trying to have an adult conversation with you, don’t blame the problems you made on others then act like the victim. It’s <em>not </em>endearing, Mike, it’s pitiful. I don’t care how much you love El, or she loves you, I’m not going to let her spend her time with someone who can’t act mature, if not on their own, then in the presence of others.”</p><p>“I don’t understand,” Mike said, “What is your problem with me?”</p><p>“I don’t have a problem with you, I have a problem with your attitude.” Cortana answered. “And I don’t think you actually, truly understand what being in a relationship with El means. She’s not some dumb bimbo you can bribe with pretty gifts, or a glassy eyed yes woman, she’s different. More work. You need to be ready to help her in the middle of the night when she’s flashing back to that lab, you need to be able to explain concepts to her any other human being should already know, and you need to be <em>serious </em>about it. That’s your problem. That night, when you whispered that into her ear and burst out laughing, that <em>proved </em>to me you don’t take this seriously. This is all a game to you, something no more consequential than D&amp;D night. Well, I hate to say it here, Mikey-boy, but it’s not a game, and she’s not someone who’s going to keep crawling back to you no matter what. It’s time for you to make a choice; Make the adjustments you need to, and be in it for the long haul… Or you need to be ready to step aside, and let someone who is serious, take the reins.”</p><p>Mike looked away, towards El. “So…” He swallowed. “Good talk?”</p><p>Cortana smiled, patting him gently on the shoulder. “Good talk. And Mike?” She shifted uncomfortably. “For what it’s worth… that night, in the Jaguar. It was just empty air.”</p><p>Mike let out a relieved sigh. “Oh, thank God. ‘Cause, I mean, I figured, but I wasn’t sure-“</p><p>“But.” She grabbed him by the shoulders. “You hurt my daughter, and it will rain hellfire on you for the rest of time.”</p><p>The lights overhead suddenly began to prickle, and they all looked up, as the hair on the back of Cortana and Will’s necks began to prickle.</p><p>And the hospital went dark.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Gravemind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I don’t understand, you’ve seen this before?” Robin hurriedly repeated as they ran back down the stairs into the comm room.</p><p>“Not this exactly, but something similar, yes.” John answered.</p><p>“All you need to know right now is that it’s bad.” Dustin told Robin.</p><p>“Like, really bad.” Steve agreed.</p><p>“End-of-all-life-on-Earth kind of bad.” Dustin stated.</p><p>“And you know about this how!?” Robin demanded, as the four of them reached the bottom.</p><p>“Uhm, guys?” Steve spoke up. “Where’d the Russian guy go?”</p><p>The other three’s heads shot to where the man working the comm unit should’ve been, finding empty space, as an alarm began to blare, and red lights began to flash. John looked through the door out into the first floor, seeing a squad of troops marching towards them.</p><p>“Back up the stairs!” The SPARTAN barked. “Go, go, go!”</p><p>The four of them sprinted back up the stairs frantically, towards the door for the observation room. John kicked it open, right off its hinges, taking the lead as they charged in.</p><p>“The door!” Dustin pointed to the side of the room. The four of them charged through that one, running down the stairs, towards the Gate.</p><p>Dustin shrieked as he pushed a man out of his way, running to the edge of the platform. A blue beam of particles shot out from the barrel of the device, sustaining the gate.</p><p>“Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit!” Dustin screamed, nearly loosing footing at the edge of the platform.</p><p>“Guards!” Robin screeched, pointed back the way they had came.</p><p>John instantly spun around, raising his assault rifle, the targeting reticle on his HUD moving over the Russians. He squeezed the trigger, sending a flurry of bullets into the Russian guards, the assault rifle revving like a chainsaw.</p><p>“Down those stairs!” John ordered over the sound of his own gun. “Move, move!”</p><p>Steve charged down the stairs first, pushing over barrels onto the guards coming from one of the hallways, as John covered the three teenagers.</p><p>“The door!” Steve called, pushing it open, the four of them quickly charging through.</p><p>The moment all four made it through, John pushed the door back, leaning against it.</p><p>“What are you doing!?” Steve demanded, as he and Robin lifted a grate off the floor, revealing a maintenance tunnel.</p><p>“Holding the door.” The SPARTAN replied, leaning his weight on the door as the Russians tried to bang up against it. “I can deal with them, but this room’s a killbox. I am <em>not </em>letting the three of you get caught in the crossfire.”</p><p>“John-“ Dustin looked to him, as Robin and Steve jumped in.</p><p>“I can handle this. Go.” He ordered. “Now.”</p><p>Dustin swallowed, nodding, before ducking into the passageway as well, the grate clinging as it fell.</p><p>John sighed. Facing off against an army of whom several he’s already killed, and who will likely have no qualms about throwing every last one of their troops at him to kill him…</p><p>Well, he’s faced worse odds.</p><p>The SPARTAN waited for a few moments, giving the three the time needed for their head start. Then, he turned his active camouflage on, going for the magnum by his side.</p><p>The invisible soldier stepped away from the door, it suddenly flying open as a squad of Russian troops bore their way against it.</p><p>John cocked his pistol.</p><p>****</p><p>“Oh, shit…” Cortana muttered, looking at the flickering lights in the ceiling, as the skin on the back of hers and Will’s necks prickled.</p><p>“It’s here.” Will stated, as the others looked to them in concern.</p><p>El’s eyes narrowed, and she took in an angry breath, charging down the hallway first. The others didn’t even need to ask, as they followed in her stead.</p><p>“Hey, hey, hey, hey!” The receptionist shouted as they passed her by, ignoring her. “Two at a time!”</p><p>“Come on, come on, come on…” Cortana muttered, anxiously tapping the button.</p><p>“Stairs.” Mike looked over, pointing to the stairwell.</p><p>Disregarding the elevator, the six charged into the stairwell.</p><p>“What floor?” Cortana questioned as she looked up. When no response came, she turned back to the others, and bellowed; “What floor!?”</p><p>El took charge up the stairs first, evidently either knowing the way, or feeling the Primordial’s activity.</p><p>El pushed the door on the next floor open, running the six sprinting down the hallway towards the sound of commotion. Jonathan was outside of a room, trying to bust his way through the window with a fire extinguisher.</p><p>He caught sight of their approach, the look on El’s face, and immediately stepped out of the way. El’s arm, with look of furious determination crossing her features, shot out, and the door went flying off the hinges, allowing them access.</p><p>In response, a giant fleshy spider, easily the size of two men, stomped around to face them, roaring.</p><p>“Jesus…” Mike breathed.</p><p>“What the fuck-“ Max began, as the creature began to charge.</p><p>El yelled, throwing her arm to the side, the creature slamming into the wall, and screeching in response. She threw it across into the other wall, it letting out a pained wail as it hit, before sending it flying into the ceiling, and slamming it down into the floor.</p><p>The creature staggered to its many feet, snarling, intent on reaching the others, before El threw both her hands out with a scream, pushing the monster out of the window, into the street below.</p><p>El turned to Jonathan. “Go.” She ordered, pushing him in Nancy’s direction, as the six of them charged back down the stairwell, to the parking lot below.</p><p>Nancy and Jonathan caught up, just as El pushed the double doors open, coming to a stop, as they all saw the creature, now just a mass of red, fleshy soup, slithering over to a storm drain. The animate goop forced itself through the cracks and slits in the vent, hideously squelching as the soup forced its way down.</p><p>The only thing left to indicate there was any presence of the thing ever, was two bone fragments, sitting on top of the grate.</p><p>****</p><p>“Two Whoppers.” Hopper recited sarcastically, setting the boxes down. They were supposed to be getting information out of Alexei, not playing delivery service for him. “Extra ketchup, large fry, pack of Marlboro reds, and one extra-large Slurpee.” He slammed the cup down, Alexei sitting up to grab it.</p><p>Hopper grunted, sitting down, as he unwrapped his own burger. “Burger King is nowhere near the 7-Eleven by the way.”</p><p>Murray sardonically smiled. “Never said it was.”</p><p>“Let’s try this again,” Hopper began, a bite of burger in his mouth. “Joyce.”</p><p>“Alexei,” She addressed, leaning forward, the Russian man looking at her in response, “The generators, what are they powering?”</p><p>“And tell him we know it’s not the Starcourt Mall.” Hopper outlined, pointing intently. “So he can stop selling us that crap!”</p><p>Murray nodded, turning to Alexei, relaying the message.</p><p>Alexei was listening, until he suddenly spluttered, spitting out the Slurpee.</p><p>“What’d he say?” Hopper asked.</p><p>“He says…” Murray began, a constant sarcastic grin affixed to his face. “’It’s strawberry.’”</p><p>Hopper double-took. “I’m sorry?”</p><p>“His…” Murray pointed distastefully. “Slurpee. He says it’s strawberry.”</p><p>“So what?” Hopper questioned, clenching the arm of the couch in barely contained frustration.</p><p>“Hop,” Joyce leaned over, “He did ask for cherry. I mean…”</p><p>“Well, they didn’t have cherry.” Hopper softly replied, glaring lasers at Alexei. “They didn’t have it. And it <em>doesn’t matter</em>, because it all tastes the same, okay? It is sugar on ice. You tell him that.” He ordered Murray.</p><p>“Tell him what?”</p><p>“Tell him it all tastes the goddamn same!”</p><p>Murray shortly nodded and relayed the message. Alexei looked back to Murray, saying something.</p><p>“He respectfully disagrees.” Murray relayed, his tone and body language implying that was far from the truth. “It’s not the same at all, and he would like… the cherry he requested.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah?” Hopper rhetorically asked, staring at the TV. “You tell him… he can forget it.”</p><p>Murray told Alexei, and in response, the Russian man looked at Hopper, shrugging, before saying something, and laughing at the antics of Woody Woodpecker.</p><p>“He says…” Murray began. “’No cherry, no deal.’”</p><p>Hopper nodded slowly, leaning forward, as he smacked his lips.</p><p>“Yeah.” Murray shrugged.</p><p>Hopper shrugged, smiling falsely in Alexei’s direction. Hopper inhaled deeply, going still for a moment.</p><p>Then, in the fastest Joyce had ever seen Hopper move, he shot to his feet, screaming, as he charged Alexei.</p><p>“Oh, shit!” Murray yelled, as Hopper grabbed Alexei’s shirt, throwing him onto the table. “Wait, wait, wait, wait!”</p><p>“I’m not gonna hurt him!” Hopper replied.</p><p>“What are you doing!?” Joyce shrieked, stepping back as Hopper pulled Alexei back, throwing him into the chair, sending it falling back.</p><p>“Come on! Come on!” Murray shouted.</p><p>“I’m just giving him an opportunity,” Hopper drug Alexei to his feet, over to the front door, slamming him into the wall. “To get his own... damn… cherry Slurpee!” He yelled, pulling the door open, pushing Alexei out, and to the ground.</p><p>The Russian scientist’s glasses fell off, Alexei scrabbling to retrieve them, as he looked to Hopper with thinly veiled fear. Hopper tossed the scientist two sets of keys, and slammed the door behind, leaning against it, letting out a sigh.</p><p>“Jim,” Murray began loudly, “That man is an enemy of the state.”</p><p>“Yeah, who’s been jerking us around for a full day!” Hopper retorted, leaning back against the door. “I get him his cherry Slurpee, then what? He wants a helicopter to charter him to his own private island. I have dealt with assholes like this my entire life!” He sighed, rubbing his face. “Yesterday, in the woods, he could’ve escaped, but he didn’t. He’s stuck with us. Why do you think that is? It’s because…” He theatrically leaned forward. “He’s scared. He’s scared! Not of us,” He gestured to them, “Of them. He’s scared of that seven-foot-tall Russian freak who could’ve killed <em>him</em> just as easily as us. Smirnoff knows that if he runs back to his comrades without a scratch on him, they’re gonna think that he spilled his guts.” He smiled satisfactorily. “So, whether he likes it or not, we…” He clapped his hands. “Are the best chance he’s got. I give him thirty seconds,” He held a finger up, “Before he comes knocking on that door, right back into our arms, with a new sense of humility.”</p><p>Outside, a car engine suddenly turned over, and a radio began blaring.</p><p>“Jim…” Murray looked to the window near the ceiling, “I, uh, believe he’s started the car.”</p><p>“Hopper…” Joyce warned.</p><p>“You know, testing us,” He shrugged, “Calling my bluff.”</p><p>The engine outside whirred, and the music receded slightly.</p><p>“I believe now he is driving away…” Murray glared.</p><p>Hopper grumbled, shaking his head.</p><p>Joyce groaned. “Jim, Jim, move out of the way.” She ordered.</p><p>“Joyce, Joyce-“</p><p>“Move, move, move!” She pushed him out of the way, sprinting out, followed by Murray.</p><p>Hopper shook his head, walking out behind them slowly, crossing his arms as he came to a stop, looking on at his proof.</p><p>Alexei just sat there, behind the driver’s seat, at the edge of the perimeter fence, staring at the distant sunrise as the car’s radio, blasting the neutron dance. The Russian man sat still for a moment, before looking over his shoulder, backing the car up. He cut it off, getting out, looking down at the keys as he walked up, muttering something in his native tongue, slapping both keys back in Hopper’s hands, as he went back inside.</p><p>Hopper looked to Joyce, a sarcastic look of befuddlement on his face. “I’m sorry, what did he say?” He directed to Murray.</p><p>Murray looked to Hopper. “He says he likes strawberry, too.”</p><p>Hopper nodded slowly and smugly.</p><p>****</p><p>“…So, when we set fire to the hub, we drew all the Demodogs away from the gate, so El could close it.” Dustin explained, the three of them sitting in a massive air duct, Dustin trying to open the fuse box of a nearby fan. The floors overhead banged, alarms blaring, as more and more Russian troops were thrown into the grinder to stop the SPARTAN.</p><p>“But now, for some insane reasons, the Russians are trying to reopen it,” Dustin continued, “Which just destroys everything we risked our lives for.”</p><p>Robin wiped her face. “Let me understand this… Not only are there hell monsters from another dimension, they’re actively hostile, and you and your group of little nerds have saved the world twice?”</p><p>Steve just nodded. “Yeah.”</p><p>“Well, once.” Dustin corrected. “The first time, we were just stopping a wild animal.”</p><p>“Dude,” Steve smacked the younger teen on the arm, “Don’t tell people you’ve <em>only </em>saved the world once. It isn’t attractive.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s right!” Robin suddenly stated. “And <em>Steve</em> was there?”</p><p>Dustin glanced over at her. “Wait, so you believe everything else? With the time traveling, the Demogorgon, the big shadow monster, but Steve being there is where this breaks down?”</p><p>Robin shrugged. “Have to draw the line somewhere.”</p><p>“Look, can you just get that thing open?” Steve directed Dustin. “I don’t want to become Steve puree, thank you very much. At the rate we’re going, it’s gonna take us about two weeks to get back to that elevator.”</p><p>Dustin huffed, before freezing, and turning to Steve. “Holy shit, that’s actually right!”</p><p>“Hold on, Steve was right about something!?” Robin questioned incredulously.</p><p>“I am?” Steve questioned. “I mean, of course I am.”</p><p>The sound of gunfire suddenly vibrated the duct, and they all looked up.</p><p>“He’s been going non-stop for nine hours…” Steve remarked, “That’s, um, that’s… pretty impressive.”</p><p>“It’s goddamn terrifying, that’s what it is.” Dustin retorted, ripping the fuse out, the fan slowing to a stop. “Come on. Zero-point-three miles down, nine-point-seven to go.”</p><p>****</p><p>El slowly walked through the void, the dark water underneath her feet splashing as she looked around. Meanwhile, in the material world, the television in El’s bedroom hissed static, as El sat down in front of it, a blindfold wrapped around her eyes. Four fragments of paper were arranged in front of her, a picture from the Holloways, a flyer for the church’s bingo night featuring Mrs. Driscoll, a newspaper clipping of one of Jonathan and Nancy’s bosses at the Hawkins Post, and a picture of Billy.</p><p>She wiped her nose and threw the tissue into a quickly overflowing waste basket nearby.</p><p>****</p><p>“It can’t be good for her to be in there this long!” Mike paced back and forth outside El’s door.</p><p>“Mike,” Max responded, “You need to relax.”</p><p>“What if she gets brain damage or something?” He retorted, while Nancy talked to someone over the phone about something.</p><p>“Wait, that can happen?” Lucas looked up.</p><p>“No!” Max answered, as Mike responded with yes.</p><p>On the other end of the room, Nancy slammed the phone back down on the hook, walking over to Jonathan, who was looming over the phone book. “Who’s next?”</p><p>“There is no next.” Jonathan answered. “Unless you want to start calling up random people’s homes.”</p><p>“It doesn’t make sense.” She frustratedly threw the notepad down.</p><p>“What part of this makes any sense?” Jonathan rhetorically asked.</p><p>“There’s been a pattern, okay? A consistency to their behavior.” Nancy outlined. “They’ve been feeding on these chemicals since this started, why stop?”</p><p>“Maybe they have all the chemicals they need.” Will suggested, Cortana nodding in agreement.</p><p>“They’ve all already been prepared.” Cortana stated.</p><p>Jonathan frowned. “What even was that thing in the hospital?”</p><p>“My guess?” Cortana rhetorically asked. “A Flood Pure Form. Raw biomass that can be shaped into any form that’s required… That explains why they ingest so much chemicals. It practically destroys the body from the inside out, makes it easy to shape the biomass into what’s required.”</p><p>“But what about the source?” Nancy asked. “I mean, why would the Flood suddenly stop infecting people? And even if the people infected are monsters now, why can’t El find them?”</p><p>“Okay, guys.” Max and Mike came stomping over, “Settle an argument for us. Who should decide the limits on El’s powers, Mike or El?”</p><p>“Oh boy, here we go.” Cortana muttered, facepalming.</p><p>“The way you frame that is such bullshit!” Mike stated.</p><p>“It’s not bullshit, Mike, that’s your whole problem!” Max retorted. “And it’s also precisely the reason she dumped your ass!”</p><p>“She dumped you?” Nancy asked.</p><p>“Oh yeah, right in the middle of a crowd in broad daylight.” Will answered for him.</p><p>“W-well yeah!” Mike spluttered. “Because they were conspiring against me!”</p><p>“There, there!” Max pointed. “See? He acts like she’s someone who can’t make decisions without someone making them for her! The fact is; She’s not yours! She can go around, making her own decisions, and you have to deal with it!”</p><p>“She’s risking her life for no reason!” Mike defended.</p><p>“Mike,” Cortana spoke up. “Right now, she is the only one standing between Earth and an invasion that can’t possibly be fought off. If you think I’m going to sacrifice the planet for… puppy love, you’re dead wrong. Please, for a little while, stop being a control freak, and just trust her.”</p><p>“You want to talk about trust, really!?” He roared. “After you drug me out to that car, threatened me, and didn’t tell El until after!?”</p><p>“Wait, threatened?” Nancy repeated.</p><p>“…Well, that <em>did</em> happen, yes.” Cortana tugged at the collar of her shirt. “But I talked to him about it later at the hospital, thought we got it cleared up!”</p><p>“And I listened!” Mike defended himself. “You wanted me to take it seriously, this is me, taking it seriously! I don’t want her to die looking for the infected, when they’ve obviously vanished off the face of the Earth. So can we <em>please </em>just come up with a new plan because I love her and I can’t lose her!”</p><p>The room fell into dead silence, as they all blinked at Mike. The door to El’s bedroom creaked open, El stepping out with an inquisitive look on her face.</p><p>“What’s going on?” El asked.</p><p>“…Tax evasion.” The other seven looked curiously at Cortana. “What?” She shrugged. “You think John and I pay taxes?”</p><p>“Um…” El shifted awkwardly on her feet. “I found him.”</p><p>“Found who?” Nancy questioned.</p><p>****</p><p>“He calls it the Key,” Murray relayed, “And this Key emits a great energy.” Alexei said something to him, as he drew schematics on pieces of paper. “It requires much strength, power. Those houses like the one you found,” Murray explained to Joyce and Hopper, “They’re located near transformers. They’re stealing from your town’s power grid.”</p><p>“Why build this key here?” Hopper questioned. “Why are they not doing this in their own backyard? What are they trying to do, blow us to smithereens?”</p><p>Murray turned to Alexei, relaying the message, the response coming a moment later.</p><p>“There were many of these keys in Russia,” Murray explained, “But, uh, they turned out wrong. They had to come, to, uh…” Murray frowned.</p><p>“To what?” Hopper questioned.</p><p>“I don’t understand what he’s saying.” Murray admitted.</p><p>Joyce frowned. “I thought you were fluent?”</p><p>Murray scoffed. “Oh, I’m sorry, are my free translation services not good enough for you? Because you can just go ahead and file your complaint-“ He suddenly began to yell, “Right up my ass!”</p><p>Alexei held out his hand, taking a piece of paper, and his straw.</p><p>“What’s Smirnoff doing?” Hopper asked, as Alexei presented the objects.</p><p>“He’s showing me.” Murray frowned, as Alexei used the straw to dibble just a little bit of liquid on the paper. “Okay, uh… rift in what?” Murray repeated. “What the hell are you talking about?”</p><p>“What’s he saying?” Joyce inquired.</p><p>“He,” Murray frowned unsatisfactorily. “Okay, uh, he says the drip on the paper is where Hawkins is. Built on top of a… rift, in space-time.”</p><p>Hopper raised up. “A what?”</p><p>“It’s, uh,” Murray furrowed his eyebrows as Alexei explained. “It’s a crack. <em>In </em>the universe. He says the straw, uh, represents the key’s energy.” He outlined, as Alexei held up the straw for them to see. “And they’re using it to open a… doorway.” He looked to Hopper and Joyce incredulously. “A doorway between Earth, and the other side of the rift.”</p><p>Hopper and Joyce looked at each other fearfully.</p><p>“Yes, he says the key was only part of the equation.” Murray rubbed his head. “Location-location was the other half.”</p><p>Alexei began motor-mouthing again.</p><p>“In Hawkins,” Murray relayed, “The rift had already been opened once, and then… sealed.” He furrowed his brow, as Alexei handed Joyce the sheet of paper to hold up. “But the scar tissue was still… healing.”</p><p>Alexei pushed the straw through the weakened section of the page.</p><p>“Jesus Christ.” Hopper breathed, looking away.</p><p>“So, so this rift,” Joyce stuttered, “It’s open now?”</p><p>“He says it is… open<em>ing.”</em></p><p>Joyce gasped, shooting up.</p><p>“Where are you going?” Hopper questioned.</p><p>“To call my children!” She shot back.</p><p>****</p><p>Hopper stormed into Murray’s kitchen, rooting through the cabinets.</p><p>“Can I help you with anything?” Murray sarcastically asked.</p><p>“Whiskey.” Hopper replied. “Do you have whiskey?”</p><p>“No, but I do have vodka.” Murray rushed over to the freezer, pouring the clear alcohol into some glasses. Murray passed one off to Hopper, and the two men leaned against the stove, downing the liquid.</p><p>“Well, if there’s a way to start this key, there’s got to be a way to stop it, yeah?” Hopper quietly suggested. “Turn it off?”</p><p>“Right.” Murray concurred.</p><p>“Right.” Hopper repeated.</p><p>****</p><p>Hopper flopped down in front of Alexei, as Murray sat down next to the Russian scientist.</p><p>Murray posed the question to Alexei, and Alexei shot something back in Russian.</p><p>“He says, ‘Of course he could turn it off.’” Murray relayed. “’Could Edison not turn off the lightbulb, Bell not hang up a phone?’” He snorted. “Cocky bastard. ‘But…’”</p><p>“But what?” Hopper questioned.</p><p>“But he is now… ‘naked.’” Murray shrugged confusedly. Hopper raised an eyebrow. “Sorry, ‘exposed.’ Compromised.”</p><p>“Hey,” Hopper grasped onto Alexei. “I will get you there. I will get you to your key.”</p><p>Murray translated it, and Alexei burst out laughing, flopping back on the couch.</p><p>“You want to ask him what the hell’s so funny about that?”</p><p>Murray cleaned out his ear. “He says he admires your courage. You remind him of a…” Murray cleared his throat. “Fat Rambo. But he says that even thin Rambo couldn’t get there.”</p><p>Hopper’s eyebrows stitched together, and he suddenly looked up. “What about Captain America?”</p><p>Murray rolled his eyes and relayed it to Alexei. The scientist laughed again, nodding.</p><p>“He says… Captain America might have a chance, if he had an army.” Murray outlined.</p><p>“An army… yeah.”</p><p>****</p><p>Steve pushed up a grate on the floor, poking his head out, before climbing out, followed by Dustin and Robin. Sirens still blared overhead, as the distant sounds of gunfire were beginning to get spaced farther and farther apart.</p><p>“What the hell?” Steve muttered, looking around at the containers in the room.</p><p>“More of that green stuff.” Robin commented, taping the glass, behind which green vials supported by claws were held.</p><p>“Oh ho!” Dustin looked over. “Jackpot!” He ran down the nearby steps, to where one of the electric transports were waiting. He ran over, about to climb into the driver’s side, before being pulled back by Steve.</p><p>“Yeah, no.” Steve said. He looked to the ignition. “Aw, come on!”</p><p>“What?” Robin scoffed, crossing her arms. “You think they just left the keys in there for someone to drive off with?”</p><p>“…Well, I’d <em>hoped.”</em> Steve replied, as he started searching for spares. “Help me out here.” He ordered Dustin.</p><p>Robin’s eyes darted about the room, and stopped, upon falling on a cage. “Uh, how big did you say that Demogorgon was?”</p><p>“Nine feet.” Dustin answered. “Why?” He turned, looking towards her. “Aha!” He breathed satisfactorily, opening a nearby storage box, inside which sat the keys. “Let’s go- Ah!” He recoiled, as Robin suddenly found a cattle prod from somewhere, pressing down on the button. “What the hell is that!?”</p><p>“A cattle prod.” Robin chuckled deviously. “Oh, you and I are going to go places…” She whispered to the weapon.</p><p>“What are you even going to do with that?” Steve questioned, as Dustin passed him off the keys.</p><p>“Shock some people…” Robin replied, a dangerous glint in her eye.</p><p>Dustin and Steve glanced at each other. “Let’s… just get back to that elevator.”</p><p>“Shotgun!” Dustin called.</p><p>“I’m older than you, and I have a weapon, get in the back.” Robin ordered.</p><p>“Fuck!”</p><p>****</p><p>The seven of them sat around El in the living room of the cabin, as the TV static roared in the silence.</p><p>El’s breathing grew rapid, and she pulled off the blindfold, turning around.</p><p>“What’s he doing now?” Max questioned.</p><p>****</p><p>“Billy staying in the room on the Fourth of July?” Max repeated, as El went to the kitchen for a glass of water. “No, that’s not normal!”</p><p>“He wants us to find him.” Will guessed.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s exactly what I’m afraid of.” Nancy said.</p><p>“Ditto.” Cortana paced back and forth. “You know what it means if someone chases you slowly? They don’t have much reason to run.”</p><p>“It’s a trap, gotta be.” Mike shrugged. “I mean, think about it. The moment Billy sees us, the rest of the Flood knows where we are. We’ll be ambushed.”</p><p>“We won’t be surprised.” Lucas rebutted. “We’ll know they’re there, be ready for them, and kick their space zombie butts!”</p><p>“You mean El will kick their butts.” Max corrected.</p><p>“No, no…” Mike shook his head. “It’s too risky.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Nancy agreed, “And unnecessary. Killing the infected won’t stop the Primordial.”</p><p>“Right, right.” Cortana conceded. “We need to find the source, and cut it off there.”</p><p>“Billy knows it.” El walked back into the living room from the kitchen. “He’s been there. To the source.”</p><p>“Yeah, but-“ Mike began.</p><p>“It’s a trap.” El cut him off. “I know. We can’t go to him… But there might be another way. A way for me to see where he’s been.”</p><p>****</p><p>The TV hissed as El sat back down in front of it, preparing herself.</p><p>“El,” Mike crouched next to her, “I know you think you have to do this, but you don’t. It’s just… You’ve only done this before once. And your mom, she loved you, and wanted you to know what happened. But Billy’s mind is sick… diseased.”</p><p>El paused for a moment, before turning to Mike. “It’s my job. People like me have a… duty. To protect people who can’t protect themselves. If I don’t do this… It isn’t just our lives on the line, it’s everyone’s. Mike, please… just trust me.”</p><p>Mike swallowed and nodded.</p><p>“Okay, El.” Cortana walked over, passing her the blindfold. “Quick thing before you go in; The Flood isn’t just a physical parasite, it’s a mental one too. We call it the Logic Plague.” She explained, as El prepared to fix the blindfold around her eyes. “It’s an argument, that makes you think the way they do, agree with them, makes you do things you would never otherwise do. So, for the love of <em>God, </em>just find out where the infections are happening, and get out of there. Whatever the form the Primordial takes in Billy’s mind, don’t talk to it, don’t look at it, don’t even acknowledge it’s existence.”</p><p>“Okay…” El nodded, tying the blindfold.</p><p>And she plunged into the void.</p><p>El could see Billy, just sitting there, on the edge of his bed, reflected into the dark water of the void below.</p><p>El slowly proceeded forward, controlling her breathing, as she approached Billy. She exhaled, and slowly put her hand in his.</p><p>El swallowed. “Billy.” She addressed. “Can you hear me?” He remained still, unresponsive, save for his breathing. “I want to see. I want to see what happened.”</p><p>Billy’s eyes looked up at hers, and he grabbed onto her wrist.</p><p>
  <em>“Something’s wrong!” Mike leaned forward, as El’s breathing began to become erratic.</em>
</p><p>“Stop!” El screamed, trying to pull away. “No!” Billy let go, and she fell back.</p><p>El’s eyes widened as she fell back, and images assaulted her mind. A flesh-made avatar of the Primordial, looming over sinisterly. Heather and her parents being consumed by that same avatar. The car crash. The steel plant.</p><p>El suddenly gasped, as she hit water, sand underneath her. El looked around, disoriented, pushing herself to her feet.</p><p><em>“El, are you okay?” </em>Mike’s voice echoed. “<em>Are you okay?”</em></p><p>“I’m okay.” El replied, as the seagulls on the beach squawked. “I’m… on a beach.”</p><p><em>“Okay, I may be dense, but last I checked, there weren’t any beaches in Hawkins.”</em> Lucas muttered.</p><p><em>“What else do you see?”</em> Max asked.</p><p>“A woman.” El answered, as an ethereal figure, haloed in light like an angel, materialized on the beach. “She’s… pretty. I…” El stuttered as the figure’s head moved in her direction. “I think she’s looking at me.”</p><p>The woman laughed, clapping her hands, whooping and cheering, as someone emerged from the ocean, holding a surfboard. “You did it!” She praised, as the boy, no more than twelve, ran up to her.</p><p>“There’s… a boy.” El relayed.</p><p>“Did you see that?” The boy asked the woman as he ran up to her.</p><p>“Yeah, I saw that!” The woman shot back, kissing his forehead.</p><p>“That was at least seven feet!”</p><p>“I don’t know what it was, but it almost gave me a heart attack!” The woman replied, holding his shoulder.</p><p>The boy tilted his head. “Ten more minutes?”</p><p>The woman looked off, considering. “Yeah, okay, ten more minutes.”</p><p>“Okay.” The boy ran back to pick up his surfboard.</p><p>“But any longer than that, dad’s gonna be mad, okay?”</p><p>“Okay.” He picked up the surfboard, running back to the water.</p><p>“Billy?” She called. “Watch out for rip currents!”</p><p>“I know!” The mental image of Billy replied.</p><p>“It’s Billy.” El stated.</p><p><em>“…It’s California.” </em>Max replied with conviction.</p><p>Billy ran back into the water, as thunder rumbled in the distance. El’s head shot over, to where red lightning was striking down.</p><p>“I think I see it…” El said. “The source.” She took a few deep breaths and walked towards the ancient storm.</p><p>****</p><p>“Two minutes, Jim.” Murray advised, as Hopper dialed the number on a rotary phone. “It’s a secure line, but any longer than that, they can trace you.”</p><p>“Yeah, I want ‘em to trace me.” Hopper replied, standing up as he held the phone.</p><p>“What?” Murray asked.</p><p><em>“Philadelphia public library.” </em>The voice on the other end picked up.</p><p>“Uh…” Hopper stared blankly into space for a moment. “This is Jim Hopper… uh… police chief, Hawkins. I got this number from Dr. Sam Owens.”</p><p><em>“What is your identification code?” </em>The man questioned.</p><p>“Identification code?” Hopper muttered, looking to Joyce.</p><p>“You don’t know it!?” Joyce groaned quietly, facepalming hard.</p><p>“You must be joking!” Murray whispered.</p><p>“Oh, no, no, I got it, I got it.” Hopper began searching his pockets. He laughed, pulling out his wallet. “I got it.”</p><p>“You wrote it down and put it in your wallet?” Murray demanded. Hopper gestured for Murray to step back, the other man shooting him two birds at once.</p><p>“’Antique Chariot.’” Hopper answered, as Murray tapped his watch. “Listen, um, tell Owens the Russkies are opening the gate. Now, he’ll know what that means. Not about the Russkies, but about the gate. Tell him there’s an entrance at Starcourt Mall. I know how to get in, but I need backup, a lot of backup. Have him call me back here at 618-625-8313.”</p><p>Murray began to spaz out like a dying chicken, as he frantically tried to stop Hopper.</p><p>
  <em>“Your message will be relayed.”</em>
</p><p>The line went dead, and Hopper set the phone back down on the cradle, sitting it down on the table behind him.</p><p>“So now what?” Joyce questioned, as Hopper pushed past her and Murray.</p><p>“Now, we, uh…” He shoved a cigarette into his mouth, sitting down. “We wait.”</p><p>“You compromised me, Jim.” Murray looked over, horrified. “You do realize that, don’t you? I’m going to have to relocate now!”</p><p>“How long do we wait?” Joyce questioned.</p><p>“As long as it takes.” Hopper answered, leaning back as he took a drag.</p><p>“How can you just sit there being calm?”</p><p>“I am not calm!” Hopper shot back.</p><p>“The kids are in danger!” She reminded him.</p><p>“You said they were at the festival!” Hopper accused.</p><p>“Which is, like, ten minutes from the gate!” She scoffed, going back over to the phone.</p><p>“Big Green has them covered… Joyce, what are you doing?” Hopper questioned as she dialed the number again. “Joyce!”</p><p>“Yes, hello.” Joyce spoke into the phone. “This is Antique Chariot’s partner… Wheelbarrow.” Hopper threw up his arms. “I don’t think Antique Chariot properly conveyed the urgency of our situation.”</p><p>“What are you doing!?” Hopper questioned, shaking.</p><p>“Can’t just sit around and wait for a call.” Joyce replied, as Murray shook his head off to the side. “No!” She shot into the phone. “Don’t you dare patronize me! I don’t know who you are, if you’re some glorified secretary or what, but if you don’t want to lose your job, here’s what’s going to happen.” Murray clutched the sides of his head, as Hopper facepalmed. “When I hang up, you’re gonna get up off your ass, and you’re gonna go find Owens and tell him what’s going on. We don’t have time to talk about it and neither does he. He’s gotta get to Hawkins and he’s gotta bring his men right now! Do you understand me!?” Hopper and Murray glanced at each other. “Thank you! And good day!” She slammed the handset down on the cradle.</p><p>“It’s been exactly one minute, Joyce!” Hopper said, cigarette still in his mouth.</p><p>“That’s one minute too long.” She retorted, brushing past him. She walked over to the couch. “Alexei.” She shook him on the shoulder, and he looked around, evidently confused as he spluttered out something in Russian. “We gotta go. Vroom, vroom.” She pantomimed. “Back to Hawkins, come on.”</p><p>Hopper shrugged to himself, as Joyce led Alexei out, trailing not far behind.</p><p>Murray darted about the room, grabbing up all the drawings Alexei had made, before dashing out after the others.</p><p>****</p><p>The wind howled and the thunder rumbled as El walked down the increasingly cold beach, into the heart of the black storm. El looked up, as white, snowflake-like spores began to fall from the sky, the storm getting ever closer.</p><p>“Hey, Billy!” A voice shouted in the storm. “Stop! What the hell is wrong with you? What the hell did we talk about, huh!? You gotta slide!”</p><p>“I-I-I know.” The child Billy stuttered as El proceeded into the hurricane.</p><p>“Wait!” The man stopped. “Afraid you’re gonna get hurt, that it!?”</p><p>“No.” Billy shrunk in on himself.</p><p>“Well then what then!?” The man demanded. “What!? What, did I raise a pussy for a son!?”</p><p>“Leave me alone!” Billy screamed, pushing the man away, running further into the storm.</p><p>“That’s right, run!” The man taunted. “Run, like you always do!”</p><p>El began to sprint after Billy, shooting a glare at the man as she passed, trying to keep up.</p><p>“Where were you last night?” The same man from before demanded, as the thunder and wind kicked up. “Where were you!?”</p><p>“I told you, I was with Wendy!” Billy’s mother insisted.</p><p>“Stop lying to me!” Billy’s father bellowed.</p><p>“I’m not lying to you!” The woman responded, as El came to a stop in the storm.</p><p>“You saw him again, didn’t you!?” Billy’s father accused. “Didn’t you!?”</p><p>“Get away from me!” Billy’s mother pushed him away, as poor Billy was forced to watch the whole scene. “I said get away!” She repeated, picking up a plate to hurl at the man.</p><p>“You-“ Billy’s father shook with anger. “You whore!”</p><p>“Stop it!” Billy charged from behind the table.</p><p>“Bitch!” Billy’s father accused, as Billy ran into him. He threw Billy out of the way, El covering her mouth in shock at the mere idea someone would do that to their own child.</p><p>“You bastard!” Billy’s mom screamed, as he walked up to her, striking her across the face.</p><p>“Mom!” Billy screamed.</p><p>Thunder rumbled again.</p><p>“I don’t understand.” Billy cried, El’s head whipping in a different direction towards the source. “Why not? Please mom, don’t do this.” He begged into the phone, as El walked in that direction. “Please come home. No. How long? How long!? I miss you.”</p><p>“Get back here!” An older version of Billy yelled from behind. El spun around, seeing Billy beating the tar out of someone. “Get up! What, are you scared to fight me!? You scared!? Get up and fight me! Pussy!” He taunted.</p><p>El turned around, looking upon another scene unfolding.</p><p>“Billy, come over here,” His father ordered, “I want you to meet someone.” He gently pushed a little girl with auburn hair closer to Billy. “This is your new sister, Maxine.”</p><p>“Max.” The little version of Max herself corrected.</p><p>“Shake her hand.” Hargrove ordered.</p><p>“Who’s there?” The older version of Billy, the correct one, called.</p><p>“I said shake her hand.” Hargrove’s voice faded, as El pushed through the storm to the memory.</p><p>“I said who’s there!?” Billy repeated, screaming.</p><p>El braced herself as she pushed through, the red lighting kicking up overhead. She pushed through, and the wind calmed, as she entered into an area bathed by a hellish red glow.</p><p>The eye of the storm.</p><p>El walked, past the crashed Camaro in the bushes, looking up. The thunder rumbled like growling, and El swallowed.</p><p>“I think I found it.” She spoke for the ones on the outside. “The source.”</p><p><em>“Come on, sweetie,” </em>Cortana urged, <em>“Speak to us, what is it?”</em></p><p>“Brimborn Steelworks.” She recited.</p><p>
  <em>“Good job, El, we have it, now get the hell outta there!”</em>
</p><p>El nodded and closed her eyes. After a moment, she began to flash back through the memories she saw, coming back up through the void.</p><p>She gasped, ripping the blindfold off, looking around. She froze, upon realizing that, although she appeared to be back in the cabin, there was no one else there. Like they’d all abandoned her.</p><p>“Guys…?” El questioned, worriedly looking around. “Mike… Mom?” She shot to her feet. “Guys! This isn’t funny!”</p><p>“They can’t hear you.” Billy, with a deep, flanged voice, stepped out of where Cortana and John’s room should’ve been.</p><p>El sharply inhaled, upon seeing the look in Billy’s eyes. It wasn’t Billy… not anymore. She was talking to the Primordial, directly.</p><p>The Primordial tilted his head. “You shouldn’t have looked for me. Because now <em>I </em>can see <em>you.</em>” He looked around the cabin. The Primordial began to walk forward, El recoiling back as he slowly approached. “We can <em>all </em>see you. You…” He pointed. “Let us out.”</p><p>El began to hyperventilate, as the image of her making contact with the Demogorgon pelted her mind.</p><p>“And now…” The Primordial continued. “You are going to have to let us stay.”</p><p>Tears began to well up in El’s eyes, as the full consequences of what she’d done in the past hit her, images of people from all walks of life, all appearances, walking like robots towards one destination. Men, women… even a few children.</p><p>“Don’t you see?” The Primordial rhetorically asked as stepped ever closer. “All this time… we’ve been building it.”</p><p>An image of the Flood Tank Form was pushed into her head, as El sobbed.</p><p>“We’ve been building it… for you.” The Primordial smiled. “All that work, all that pain… all of it… for you. And now it’s time…” She was forced to watch, as the army of people marched into the steelworks. “Time to end it. And we are going to end <em>you.</em>”</p><p>El struggled to breath, as she was backed against the wall.</p><p>“And when you are gone,” The Primordial continued, “We are going to end your friends.”</p><p>“No!” El wailed.</p><p>“And then we are going to end…” The Primordial leaned in. “Everyone.”</p><p>“Get away!” El screamed, throwing out her arm, and the Primordial was sent flying.</p><p>She ripped the real blindfold off, screaming. “No!”</p><p>“El, El!” Mike and Cortana shot over. “It’s okay, we’ve got you! We got you!”</p><p>****</p><p>And underneath the steelworks, something was happening. The infected all marched in, breaking down. The people all marched, falling down, melting into biomass. They all combined, coalesced, reformed into something else. Something new. An intelligence unlike anything else on the planet Earth… an intelligence made from the dead.</p><p>A Gravemind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Bite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“…He said he was building something.” El whispered, throat hoarse. “That it was all for me.”</p><p>“Building something…” Max repeated, turning away. “Is he talking about the infected?”</p><p>“He has to be.” Nancy responded.</p><p>“So, it’s an army.” Lucas stated.”</p><p>“Yeah, except it’s not to spread!” Mike retorted.</p><p>Will glanced over at El. “It’s to stop El.”</p><p>Cortana bounced her leg up and down. “Where are you, Chief?” She muttered. “We could really use you right about now.”</p><p>“Last year, El closed the gate on him.” Mike began. “I have the feeling that really pissed him off.”</p><p>“Like, royally.” Lucas entered in.</p><p>“And now, the Primordial knows El’s the only thing that can stop him.” Mike continued. “But if she’s out of the way-“</p><p>“Game over.” Lucas said.</p><p>“He… also said he was going to kill all of you.” El looked at them all worriedly.</p><p>“That,” Cortana crossed her arms, “Remains to be seen.”</p><p>Something in the distance screeched, and all of them looked around, trying to pin down the source.</p><p>Cortana sighed, shaking her head. “I had to open my fucking mouth.”</p><p>Nancy slowly walked over to the front door, frowning.</p><p>“It’s just the fireworks.” Jonathan told her.</p><p>Nancy slowly shook her head, turning back around. “The Primordial… When he told you this, it was here, in this room?”</p><p>El slowly nodded, and the others all glanced at each other, confused, before Cortana’s eyes widened, and she shot to her feet.</p><p>“Everyone…” Cortana swallowed, looking towards the door. “Get ready to run.”</p><p>Will stiffened. “He knows we’re here.”</p><p>****</p><p>Everyone in the cabin came sprinting out, stopping near the station wagon, waiting.</p><p>The trees in the distance rustled, as something came lumbering their way, knocking down a tree.</p><p>“What…” Jonathan breathed. “Is <em>that?”</em></p><p>Cortana swallowed. “The monument to all our sins.”</p><p>****</p><p>The tires on the electric cart screeched as Steve floored it down the hallway, sirens blaring overhead.</p><p>“Whoa!” Steve yelled, slamming on the brakes before crashing into a set of stacked barrels.</p><p>“Watch it, damn!” Dustin cursed, hopping out of the back, running over to the elevator.</p><p>“Uh, guys, am I the only one here who noticed the very big, very obvious flaw in our plan?” Robin rhetorically asked.</p><p>Steve glanced at her. “Which is?”</p><p>“None of us have the keycard.” Robin pointed out.</p><p>“Yeah, we do, John…” Dustin instantly had all the air taken out of him. “John has it. Shit!”</p><p>“What the hell are we supposed to do now?” Steve questioned. In a moment, he got his answer.</p><p>Thunderous footsteps pitter-pattered in the hallway, their owner running faster than any Olympic sprinter, despite his heavy armor.</p><p>“John!” Dustin shouted, as the SPARTAN slowed down upon making it to the elevator. “Holy shit, dude, you’re covered in blood!”</p><p>The SPARTAN glanced down at himself. “Most of it isn’t mine. More troops are on their way here, come on.” He gestured for them to follow, as he swiped the keycard in the scanner, stepping into the room. Going to the reader next to the control panel, he swiped the card again, and hit the button to go up.</p><p>“Holy shit…” Steve breathed, a breeze blowing past as the room ascended. “That was… let’s never do that again.”</p><p>“So…” Robin let out a sigh. “I’m going to go home, and sleep for the rest of my life.”</p><p>“Not yet.” The SPARTAN replied. “The forces on the surface are going to be ready for us. I noticed you have a weapon.”</p><p>“What, oh, this?” Robin scoffed at the cattle prod. “It’s not a weapon… it’s an instrument, and I am the musician.”</p><p>“…I find it very disconcerting the way you’ve been acting around that thing.” Steve commented.</p><p>“I was raised to appreciate many things, Harrington.” Robin retorted.</p><p>The room quaked as it came to a stop, and Dustin turned to John.</p><p>“So, what’s the plan?” Dustin posed to the SPARTAN.</p><p>“Stay behind me,” He instructed, preparing to open the door, “We’re going to head into the mall, we can hide more effectively inside there, while I radio for assistance. Understood?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Dustin nodded. “Um, I’d like to get this off my chest before we do this… Out of everyone in this room right now, I’m most scared of Robin.” He leveled, jerking a thumb in her direction.</p><p>“As you should be.” She responded, the tip of the cattle prod sparking.</p><p>The SPARTAN turned back to the door. “Let’s move.”</p><p>****</p><p>“Barricade it all up!” Cortana ordered, as they all set about preparing it for the Primordial’s impending attack. Lucas, Will, and Mike pushed the heavy wooden cabinet over the back door, while Max, El, and Jonathan worked to cover the rest of the windows as well as the front door.</p><p>“Here.” Cortana passed a SPAS-12 to Nancy, an identical one in her own hands, while she passed an axe to Jonathan. “John had these set aside for in case El and I need to defend ourselves while he’s not here.” She explained. “Ready?”</p><p>“Ready.” The others all replied.</p><p>“Then everyone, stand in the center.” Cortana instructed, so they’d be away from the windows.</p><p>The eight formed up in a circle, Nancy and Cortana raising their shotguns, while Jonathan held up his axe.</p><p>“So…” Cortana swallowed, shaking slightly as the room fell silent, not even the bugs outside making any noise. “I should warn you all, I’ve only fired one of these things a couple of times.”</p><p>“You’ll do fine.” Nancy replied. The old wooden floorboards of the cabin creaked under the weight of the eight.</p><p>The entire place began to shudder, and the lights flickered.</p><p>Will swallowed nervously. “He’s close.”</p><p>Dust fell from the rafters above, branches and leaves rustling outside, as the cabin vibrated uncertainly. Titanic footsteps thudded outside, as a plate sitting too close to the edge of the counter was vibrated off, shattering once it hit the floor.</p><p>“Where’d it go?” Max fearfully asked.</p><p>One of the walls suddenly burst open, a fleshy tentacle entering the building. The eight of them shrieked in unison, pressing back against one of the walls. The end of the tentacle unfurled, revealing it to be a mouth, and it seemed to be seeking out El.</p><p>Jonathan reacted quickly, bringing down his axe to bear. The tendril responded by slamming back Jonathan into the wall, screeching. Nancy and Cortana quickly took aim, firing off shots into the fleshy mass.</p><p>Nancy stopped, looking down at her gun. “Come on!”</p><p>“Nancy!” Cortana bellowed. “Keep firing!” She ordered, as she fired her own shot into the tentacle</p><p>“I can’t, it’s jammed!” Nancy replied.</p><p>Cortana’s own shotgun clicked, as it ran out of ammo. “Shit!” She cursed,, going to reload.</p><p>The tendril locked onto Nancy and sprung. It suddenly stopped, just a few inches from her face, as it began to crumple up. El shook as she held the appendage, and flicked her wrist, the tip dethatching in response.</p><p>Cortana pumped her shotgun, looking down at the little bit still crawling around, and fired, reducing it to nothing more than a pulpy mass, just before two more tentacles, similar to the first, ripped into the building. El held both her hands out, stopping them, but quickly began to visibly strain under the stress.</p><p>El balled her fists, and pulled, the ends of both tendrils being ripped off, and receding, before yet another one sprung in from the roof. It latched onto El’s leg, pulling her up.</p><p>“El!” Mike screamed, grabbing onto El’s hand before the Gravemind could pull her out.</p><p>El screamed as the Gravemind roared.</p><p>Cortana looked down the sight of her shotgun, and fired, earning an angered screech from the Flood monster.</p><p>“Nancy!” Cortana yelled, asking for some backup.</p><p>Nancy finally managed to clear the jam, before she too began to fire, the pellets ripping into the Gravemind’s stolen flesh.</p><p>Lucas screamed as he grabbed onto Jonathan’s lost axe, swinging into the tentacle.</p><p>The Gravemind roared under the pain from the combined assault from the two shotguns and the axe. Lucas screamed one last time as he brought the axe down, the tendril breaking under the stress.</p><p>El screamed as she fell down, onto Mike.</p><p>“We ain’t done yet!” Cortana yelled. “Up you two!” She ordered Mike and El, pulling them up. “Up, up! Oh, fuck!” She screamed, seeing one of the ‘heads’ latched onto El’s ankle. “Sorry about this, El!” She apologized, ripping it off with Mike’s help, El letting out a painful screech.</p><p>El staggered on her feet, looking up at the hole in the cabin’s roof, the Gravemind’s hear peeking in. She screamed, and threw out both her hands, the head being ripped apart, the Flood monster staggering back.</p><p>“Go, go, go!” Nancy yelled, kicking the couch held over the front door aside to open it.</p><p>“Jonathan, get El!” Cortana ordered.</p><p>“On it!” He replied, hefting her up as they all charged outside.</p><p>“In, in, in!” Nancy directed, sprinting over to the station wagon.</p><p>Jonathan put El in the back seat, before taking the passenger side, as the others piled inside.</p><p>“Drive, drive!” Mike screamed, Nancy putting the car into drive, and flooring it.</p><p>And as they left it behind, the Gravemind staggered, as its head tried to stitch itself back together, roaring in the direction of the retreating car.</p><p>****</p><p>“Whoa!” Dustin shouted, as John led them through the inner hallways of the mall. “Where are we going?”</p><p>“You’ll see.” The SPARTAN replied, walking to the end. He pushed the door opened, and peeked his head out, motioning for the others to follow. He led them through the movie theater in the mall, pushing open a set of double doors.</p><p><em>“What did I tell you!?” </em>Doc Brown screamed triumphantly on the big screen, jumping up and down. <em>“Eighty-eight miles per hour!”</em></p><p>“Movies?” Steve turned to John. “Seriously?”</p><p>“The three of you will be safe here while I deal with the Russians.” John replied. “Stay put, clear?”</p><p>“We don’t-“ Dustin began.</p><p>“Clear?” John repeated.</p><p>Dustin sighed, nodding.</p><p>John returned it. “I’ll be back soon.” He offered, before vanishing from sight.”</p><p>Dustin shook his head. “I hate it when he does that.”</p><p>****</p><p>The car sped down the darkened road towards Hawkins, Alexei muttering something in the back seat.</p><p>“What’s he saying?” Hopper inquired.</p><p>“He’s showing me the location of the key to turn off the machine.” Murray answered, looking down on the map. Alexei said something to Murray. “Sorry, ‘keys.’ There’s two.”</p><p>“Two-man rule.” Hopper stated knowingly.</p><p>“Two-man rule?” Joyce repeated.</p><p>“Yeah, two-men, two keys, like a… nuclear launch.”</p><p>“But, uh, to retrieve the keys, there is a vault.” Murray relayed. “And to open the vault, you need to enter Planck’s constant.”</p><p>“Planck’s what?” Hopper questioned.</p><p>“Planck’s constant.” Murray repeated. “It’s a very famous number.”</p><p>“Alright,” Joyce entered in, “So, we get the keys, and then we turn the machine off.”</p><p>“That’s what he says.” Murray stated.</p><p>“Alright, that shouldn’t be too hard.” Joyce nodded. “We can do this.”</p><p>“Joyce, did you hear the part where he said the place was like a fortress?” Hopper rhetorically asked.</p><p>“Yeah, but there has to be a way in.”</p><p>“Yeah, there is, our military.”</p><p>“Who <em>are </em>coming.”</p><p>“Well, we don’t know that anymore because you yelled at them like it was a parent-teacher conference, and then you hung up on them, so we don’t know what the hell’s going on, because now we’re- wait, wait, what are we do- oh!” Hopper held up a hand sarcastically. “Oh, wait, that’s right! We’re on our way to rescue children, who are perfectly safe being looked after by Captain America and Iron Man’s bastard child, at the big bad Fourth of July celebration!”</p><p>“You know what, if you can’t handle this,” Joyce retorted, “Then just turn around and drop me off first!”</p><p>“What are you gonna do?” Hopper questioned. “You gonna <em>walk </em>back to Hawkins?”</p><p>“I will do anything if it gets me away from you!” Joyce replied.</p><p>“Children! Children! Children!” Murray yelled over the both of them, head popping up to the front between both seats. “This interminable bickering was amusing at first, but it’s getting very stale and we still have a long drive ahead of us. So, why don’t you two cut the horseshit and get to the part where you admit you have sexual feelings for one another?”</p><p>“Whoa!” Hopper yelled.</p><p>“You are way off base, buddy!” Joyce pointed furiously at Murray.</p><p>“Oh, spare me, spare me, spare me!” Murray sarcastically laughed. “Yes, yes, he’s a brute, I know. Probably reminds you of a bad relationship, and, gosh, you’d really like a nice man to settle down with, but, admit it, you’re real curious to know what he’s like in the sack.” Joyce gaped like a fish. “And you!” Murray turned to Hopper. “Ha! Well, you’re just a big manbaby who’d rather act tough than show his true feelings, because the last time you opened your heart, you got burnt. Owie.” He faced forward, holding up his hands. “And now, rather than admit these feelings, you’re dancing around one another with this mind-numbing and frankly boorish mating ritual! So, please, for my sake! Either quit your bickering, or pull this thing over, tear off those clothes, and get it over with already!”</p><p>Joyce gasped, the car falling silent as Murray let out a deep sigh, flopping back.</p><p>Alexei muttered something to Murray in Russian, and shortly enough, the two began to cackle like madmen.</p><p>Hopper growled to himself. They just crossed state lines, and still had quite a drive to go.</p><p>****</p><p>The station wagon powerslid into the parking lot of Bradley’s Big Buy.</p><p>Nancy threw a rock at the sliding door, the glass shattering, as the eight of them proceeded inside.</p><p>Nancy walked down one of the aisles, the others following behind, as she grabbed a bottle of rubbing alcohol and a box of bandages.</p><p>“Okay, set her down.” Nancy ordered, El being let down by Mike just a moment later. Nancy rolled El’s pants leg up, wincing at the state of her injury.</p><p>The entire thing was covered in and oozing blood.</p><p>“Oh, shit.” Max paled at the torn flesh.</p><p>El groaned uncomfortably, stiffening, before Nancy could even do her work.</p><p>“Here, El.” Cortana grabbed her hand. “It’s okay, it’ll be over in just a second.”</p><p>Nancy leaned in, holding a paper towel, Max holding out a hand to stop her. “What are you doing?”</p><p>“Cleaning the wound.” Nancy shot back.</p><p>“No, first you stop the bleeding, then clean, then disinfect, then bandage.” Max outlined, all blinking at her in response. “What? I skateboard. Trust me.” Max huffed. “Mike, hold this.” She instructed, pressing his hand down on the paper towel over the wound, El grunting in pain. “Keep pressure on that, okay?” She turned to Nancy and Jonathan. “We’re gonna need water, soap.”</p><p>“Okay.” The two nodded quickly, rushing off to procure the materials.</p><p>Lucas and Will glanced at each other, before Lucas unzipped his backpack, all of the items clanking to the floor. “Does any of this help?” Lucas asked.</p><p>Max looked at him like he was insane. “No. Go get me a washcloth and a bowl.”</p><p>“A bowl?” Lucas repeated.</p><p>“Lucas.” Max barked.</p><p>Will smacked Lucas on the side. “Go.” He ordered, pulling him behind as he ran down the aisle, looking for the materials.</p><p>“Is there…” Cortana leaned in. “Anything I can do?”</p><p>Max looked her up and down. “Emotional support?”</p><p>“Right emotional support.” Cortana repeated, crossing her arms as she sat the shotgun down. “Might as well be a gender studies degree, I’m so useless…”</p><p>A couple of minutes passed while Max worked. “Ugh.” The redhead grunted. “Where are those two?” She turned to Cortana. “Keep an eye on her, I’ll be back.” She got to her feet, walking deeper into the store.</p><p>“So…” Mike dabbed at El’s wound. “Does that hurt?”</p><p>El tilted her head, offering a negative. “Not bad.”</p><p>Mike nodded. “You’re gonna have an awesome scar. You’ll look even more badass.”</p><p>El chuckled. “Bitchin’.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Mike agreed. “Bitchin’.” He looked away for a second, taking a breath. “El…”</p><p>“Yeah?” She tilted her head.</p><p>“I’ve been meaning to tell you something.” Mike admitted. “It’s just, being broken up, it’s been hard.”</p><p>Lucas’s discarded supercom crackled, all three heads in the vicinity whipper over towards it.</p><p>Mike disregarded it, and turned back to El. “And… I’m glad that you gave me the kick in the pants I needed, and I’m going to do something about the way I’ve been acting, I promise.”</p><p>‘Yes!’ Cortana mouthed, pumping her fist, Mike and El unawares. ‘Finally, progress!’</p><p>“I mean, I’m sorry, but it’s like-“ He stuttered. “I’ve never felt this way about anyone, and I guess I don’t quite…I don’t…” Mike stammered. “You know what they say; it makes you crazy.”</p><p>El tilted her head curiously. “What does?”</p><p>“You never-“ Mike looked to Cortana, the woman gesturing for him to get the hell on with it. He turned back to El. “You never heard that term… You know, like the phrase… Like, ‘blank makes you crazy,’ like…”</p><p>Cortana smacked herself in the head.</p><p>El’s eyebrows stitched together. “Girlfriends?”</p><p>“No, no!” Mike quickly backpedaled. “Not girlfriends!”</p><p>El gave a knowing nod. “Boyfriends.”</p><p>“No, no, not boyfriends either.” Mike swallowed. “It’s like a feeling, it’s like- Yeah, old people say it to each other sometimes.”</p><p>“Old people?” El repeated.</p><p>“Yeah, like, what I want wanna say is…” Mike stuttered. “That I just… I know that I-“</p><p>The radio popped again, this time, slightly clearer.</p><p>
  <em>“This is SPARTAN-117, can anyone hear me, over?”</em>
</p><p>Cortana’s eyes brightened, even Mike and El forgetting what they were doing. She practically dove to the floor, picking the radio up. “John?”</p><p>
  <em>“Cortana?”</em>
</p><p>“John!” Cortana shouted in delight.</p><p>“<em>Cortana</em>!” He sighed<em>. “You will not believe the day I had.”</em></p><p>“Try me.” Cortana replied. Mike yelled something, and she held the radio close to her face. “Is Dustin with you?”</p><p><em>“He, Steve, and Robin are fine.”</em> He answered. “<em>They’re safe.”</em> He confirmed, Mike fist pumping in response.</p><p>“Great, just great.” She smiled in relief. “Now that that’s taken care of, where the hell have you been!?”</p><p><em>“Underground.”</em> John answered, grunting as the sound of someone hitting a wall could be heard through the radio. “<em>We were right about the machine being in the mall, but the mall’s just a front.”</em> He explained. <em>“There’s an entire underground bunker underneath Starcourt. And they’re working on opening another gate.”</em></p><p>“Holy shit.” Mike breathed.</p><p><em>“The others are safe, but- Russian-“ </em>The transmission began to distort. <em>“Need- get them- out.”</em></p><p>“John, you’re breaking up!” Cortana replied. “Where are you?” A burst of static cut through instead. “John? John! Damn!” She cursed, nearly throwing the device on the floor.</p><p>“What is it?” Nancy asked, her and Jonathan coming running around the corner.</p><p>****</p><p>Hopper mashed the brakes, the Cadillac convertible coming to a stop in the parking lot of the Hawkins Fourth of July Fun Fair.</p><p>Joyce got out first, followed by Hopper. “You stay here.” Hopper snarled at Murray. “Go over the plans with Smirnoff.”</p><p>“I can help look.” Murray insisted.</p><p>“No,” Hopper rebutted. “You might scare the children.”</p><p>“Jim, if this is about earlier-“ Murray began as Hopper slammed the door.</p><p>“Stay put, Freud!” Hopper ordered, walking with Joyce towards the entrance. “You hear me!? Stay put!” Hopper and Joyce passed effortlessly through the place’s entrance, pushing the screaming kids and loud lights out of their mind, as they walked through the place. “Say what you will about Kline, he knows how to throw a party. I’m sorry about him, by the way.”</p><p>“Who, Larry?” Joyce questioned.</p><p>“No, Murray.” Hopper elaborated. “He’s a sick individual who likes getting under peoples’ skin. So let’s not, you know, let him get under our skin.”</p><p>“I’m not, I haven’t.” Joyce responded.</p><p>“I just, you seem a little more quiet than usual.” Hopper stated.</p><p>“I just-I just want to find the kids.” Joyce outlined.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah…” Hopper muttered, as they continued deeper into the fairgrounds.</p><p>****</p><p>El sat blindfolded in front of the freezer section, all the doors opened wide to allow the humming to escape. Her nose bled lightly, the rest of the group gathered around, waiting.</p><p>Lucas opened a can of New Coke, earning a smack from Max on the shoulder. “Quiet.” She quietly hissed.</p><p>“Sorry.” Lucas whispered back, before taking a sip of his drink.</p><p>Mike looked like he wanted to gag. “How do you even drink that stuff?”</p><p>“Because it’s delicious.” Lucas retorted.</p><p>“What?” Mike and Max chorused.</p><p>“It’s like Carpenter’s The Thing.” Lucas elaborated, Mike looking at him like he was mad. “The original was a classic, no question about it. But the remake… even better.” Lucas slurped at it. “Sweeter, bolder… better.”</p><p>“You’re insane.” Mike huffed, as Will looked on with absolute befuddlement.</p><p>“Guys!” Cortana hissed. “You’re seriously having this conversation <em>now</em> of all times?”</p><p>Mike and Lucas shrunk down slightly. “Sorry.” They both whispered.</p><p>“Thank you.” Cortana bowed slightly, looking back to El. Her eyes did glance over to them for a moment. “Besides, everybody knows that stuffs a marketing ploy designed to fail so they can get away with replacing the sugar with artificial stuff with no one the wiser.”</p><p>“Guys.” El ripped off her blindfold, fixing them all with a look of impatience.</p><p>They all shifted on their feet. “Sorry.” They coughed.</p><p>“Did you find them?” Will asked.</p><p>****</p><p>“The movies?” Lucas repeated, wheeling a shopping trolly full of fireworks in front of him. “He’s worried about the Russians reopening the gate, so he’s skulking around the mall?”</p><p>“Didn’t you hear?” Max rhetorically asked. “He said there was a secret bunker filled with Russians under there.”</p><p>“If a new gate’s open, it’d explain why the Primordial suddenly chose now of all times to attack.” Cortana commented as they made it back outside.</p><p>“So, all we have to do, is close it, and that…” Nancy searched.</p><p>“Gravemind.”</p><p>“Gravemind dies.” Nancy finished.</p><p>“Right,” Max helped Lucas move the buggy through the door, “Or, if that doesn’t work, Lucas can blow it up with his fireworks.”</p><p>“Well…” El rubbed the back of their head. “If we didn’t get around to stealing these ones…”</p><p>“What?” Mike’s head shot over to her.</p><p>“I’ll explain later.” She replied, tugging her coat tighter around her.</p><p>****</p><p>“Hopper,” Joyce suddenly tapped his shoulder, as they were walking through the fairgrounds., “Look, look.” She pointed over to one of the rides. “Karen.” Indeed, Karen Wheeler was boarding the centrifuge ride. She and Hopper sprinted over, walking inside. “Hey, Karen.” She ran over.</p><p>“Joyce!” Karen squealed. “Oh my gosh! How funny to see you here!”</p><p>“Yeah,” She smiled, “Have you seen the kids?”</p><p>“I…” She furrowed her brow. “I haven’t seen them, I don’t think they’re here yet.”</p><p>“You three, up against the wall!” The ride operator ordered.</p><p>“Do you know where they are?” Hopper questioned.</p><p>“Well, first they were at Dustin’s, then Lucas’s, then Max’s.” Karen counted on her hand.</p><p>“Max.” Hopper repeated.</p><p>“You know how it is.” Karen’s hand dropped. “Summer!”</p><p>The alarm blared, as the ride door shut.</p><p>“Uh…” Joyce pointed.</p><p>“Last warning you two, up against the wall!” The operator shouted.</p><p>“Hold the ride!” Hopper replied.</p><p>“On your life, Magnum.” The operator retorted, throwing it into action, being thrown against the wall.</p><p>Hopper and Joyce looked at each other as the ride spun, severely wishing to be anywhere else at the moment.</p><p>****</p><p>“Blend, blend, blend…” Dustin muttered as he, Steve, and Robin desperately tried to look part of the crowd. “Now all we have to do is get on the bus with the rest of these plebes, and we’re home free.”</p><p>“They’d better not take away my cattle prod.” Robin muttered, clutching onto the weapon like it was a security blanket.</p><p>“Okay,” Steve looked to her inquiringly. “What is it with you and that thing?”</p><p>Robin shrugged.</p><p>“Uh…” Dustin, Steve, and Robin stopped, their eyes locking on the Russian men IDing people. “Goddammit, where is John?” One of the guards turned in their direction, and Dustin instantly knew they had been made. “Shit, run, run!”</p><p>****</p><p>Joyce and Hopper stumbled off the ride, shaking off their dizziness.</p><p>Faintly, Hopper could hear someone calling his name, and he looked over.</p><p>Murray was standing behind a barricade, wildly flailing his arms. “They got Alexei, Jim!” Hopper stepped forward. “Jim! Alexei! They got Alexei!”</p><p>Hopper let out a breath, and looked around, freezing when he saw him.</p><p>That discount Terminator son of a bitch, walking towards them.</p><p>“We gotta go.” He told Joyce.</p><p>“What?” She questioned.</p><p>“We gotta go!” He grabbed her hand, pulling her behind him as he charged deeper into the fairgrounds. The two froze, seeing another Russian man walking towards them. Hopper turned, pulling Joyce along, cutting through the space in between two stalls.</p><p>They ran across the playing field of a bottle game, stopping on the other side as yet another man began to approach.</p><p>Hopper turned to Joyce. “Find Murray, get in the car, bring it around back.” He instructed, passing her the keys.</p><p>“Okay.” She quickly nodded, sprinting off in that direction.</p><p>Hopper huffed, looking all around him, as he ran into the Big Top funhouse. Hopper climbed up one of the ladders, running across the second later.</p><p>“Hey, police!” Hopper directed to a family next to him as he ran. “Get your kids out of here! It isn’t safe! Go!” He ushered, climbing over the railing separating the two sections of the second level, running back, ducking into the entrance of the creatively named ‘Cave of Horrors.’</p><p>Hopper waited as, just a moment later, one of the Russians came walking in, a gun held in his hands. Pushing the gaudy pre-recordings out of his mind, Hopper waited for the man to get close</p><p>The fake lion roared, and Hopper took that as his cue. He pushed the man into the back wall, knocking the Russian’s gun away, as he began to beat the tar out of the man. The man whipped around, staggering back, as Hopper threw a punch across his jaw, knocking down the hanging bean bags.</p><p>Hopper headbutted the man, slamming him into another wall, as he went to pick up one of the fallen bags. Hopper hefted it up, and brought it down hard on the man.</p><p>Hopper went for the man’s gun, aiming it on the entrance in case any more had decided to show up. After a moment, Hopper picked up the Russian’s radio, and ran up the mouth of the tiger statue, up to the next level.</p><p>The place was a funhouse mirror maze, and Hopper got a glint in his eye, knowing he was being followed.</p><p>He waited for a moment, before the Schwarzenegger-looking bastard emerged, walking through the maze with his gun at the ready. Hopper watched as he navigated it, firing off at one of Hopper’s reflections at the end.</p><p>“Hey.” Was all the warning Hopper gave, before emerging from around the corner, unleashing a flurry of bullets at the Russian. He fell to the ground, inert, and Hopper could hear more entering below. He quickly dashed over to the exit, emerging on the top floor of the Big Top.</p><p>Hopper sprinted over to the nearby swirly slide, shooting one last look at the exit, seeing the Russians, including the one he just shot, emerging. Hopper took a breath and plunged into the slide.</p><p>His feet hit the mat, and he ran out through the opening, around the back of the funhouse.</p><p>Their stolen Cadillac’s tires squealed as Joyce pulled up, slamming on the brakes to allow Hopper in, before speeding away, off into the night.</p><p>Hopper frowned, looking around. “Alexei?”</p><p>Murray’s look told Hopper all that he needed to know. Suddenly, the radio crackled, spitting out something in Russian.</p><p>“Hey!” Hopper passed Murray the radio. “Translate!”</p><p>****</p><p>“Goddammit.” Dustin cursed. “We poke our heads out of the gutter for one freaking second…”</p><p>“Quiet!” Steve hissed, all of them ducking behind a counter in the food court. They could hear the footsteps of the Russians approaching, wondering just how they were going to get out of it, when-</p><p>The glass overhead shattered, as someone dove through it.</p><p>“Incoming!” John warned to his charges below, as he landed right on top of one of the Russians.</p><p>The other three were drawing their weapons, ready to fire, when a car alarm suddenly went off. All heads shot over to it, including John’s, as the car began to suddenly fly across the room. John ducked down fast enough to dodge it, the three Russians…</p><p>Were not so lucky.</p><p>John looked back to the car, over to the three in his charge, before looking to the upper level. El and the others stood there, looking down on the ones below.</p><p>John chuckled. “Right on time.” He complimented, shooting them a two-fingered salute.</p><p>El smiled back in response.</p><p>****</p><p>Dustin laughed, as they approached the eight, coming down the inactive escalator. “You threw that thing like a Hot Wheel!” He complimented, El beaming proudly in response, as he ran up to hug her and Mike.</p><p>“John!” Cortana ran over, wrapping her arms around him. She released the SPARTAN, shoving him in his torso. “Next time you vanish for that long, give me some advance warning!”</p><p>“How’d you get on the roof?” Steve asked.</p><p>John shifted on his feet. “I don’t want to talk about it.”</p><p>“Um, um-“ Robin stuttered, pointing. “I don’t understand what happened to that car.”</p><p>“El has superpowers.” Dustin stated.</p><p>“What?” Robin asked.</p><p>“Superpowers.” Steve repeated. “She threw it with her mind. C’mon, I thought we told you this, El has superpowers, and she’s saved the planet with them.”</p><p>“Who’s El?” Robin questioned.</p><p>“Sorry, who are you?” Nancy pointed.</p><p>“Robin.” She answered. “I work with Steve.”</p><p>“She cracked the top-secret code.” Dustin pointed.</p><p>“She did?” Will questioned. “Ha!” He pointed proudly.</p><p>“Yeah,” Steve gestured, “Which is how we found out about the Russians.”</p><p>“Wh-what Russians?” Jonathan spluttered.</p><p>“The Russians!” Steve pointed.</p><p>“Those were Russians!?” Max repeated.</p><p>“Some of them.” Robin shrugged.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Lucas demanded.</p><p>“Didn’t John radio you guys?” Dustin questioned.</p><p>The SPARTAN shifted on his feet. “Interference. It happens.”</p><p>“Guys…” El suddenly spoke up. All heads turned to her, her nose breathing profusely. “I don’t…” She collapsed.</p><p>John reacted quickly, catching her before she could hit the ground. “El, what’s wrong?” He questioned, setting her down gently.</p><p>“My…” She whimpered. “My leg.”</p><p>“Her leg, her leg, okay.” Jonathan muttered going for the injured area.</p><p>“Her leg?” John repeated. “What happened?”</p><p>“A Flood monster made out of infected people bit her on the leg.” Cortana explained, as she helped Jonathan to remove the bandaging surrounding El’s wound. “Oh, God…” She recoiled, retching upon looking at the state of it.</p><p>The wound itself pulsed, as something underneath it moved. Black veins suddenly sprouted from the afflicted area, El spasming and grunting in pain.</p><p>And El screamed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Battle of Starcourt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Still nothing?” Joyce looked over to Murray, as she sped down the road towards Starcourt.</p><p>“Nothing.” Murray replied, still holding the stolen radio to his ear.</p><p>“Food court?” Hopper questioned. “You sure they said food court?”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Murray turned to Hopper. “Have my translation skills been letting you down?” Hopper stared at him, and Murray sighed. “We don’t know it’s your kids.”</p><p>“Yes, we do.” Joyce retorted, veering down the next left.</p><p>****</p><p>El screamed, as the chunk of Flood biomass moved around in her wound.</p><p>“El, El!” Cortana grabbed onto her hand. “We’re going to fix this, just hold on!”</p><p>“What is that?” Robin looked on in curious disgust, like watching a train wreck, at El’s lower leg, where the black veins oozed and bulged.</p><p>“There’s something in there.” Mike stated, as El wailed.</p><p>“Jesus Christ.” Dustin retched, having to look away.</p><p>“Keep her talking, keep her awake, okay?” Jonathan instructed, running off to procure some supplies.</p><p>“Where are you going!?” Nancy demanded.</p><p>“We need to get that shit outta her!” Jonathan replied, running across the food court, into one of the kitchens.</p><p>El’s face twisted in pain, as she reached out for John’s armored hand. “Dad…”</p><p>“El, listen to me.” John instructed. “I know it hurts, but you have to hold on. You’ll be fine.”</p><p>“Pro… mise?” She gritted out, through her pained tears.</p><p>“I promise.”</p><p>El nodded, her eyes beginning to slowly shut.</p><p>“Hey, hey, hey, stay awake.” Mike ordered, trying to shake her, not too gently, but not too roughly. “Here, let’s get her on this side.” He said, moving her around to face away from the food court.</p><p>“You know,” Robin nervously stuttered, rambling. “It’s not the worst I’ve ever seen, there was this goalie on my soccer team, Beth Wildfire, this other girl slid into her leg, and the bone came out of her knee, six inches or something.”</p><p>“Has this girl gone insane!?” Cortana muttered, as El’s pained gasps were beginning to get to her.</p><p>“Robin.” Steve said.</p><p>“Yeah?” She turned to him.</p><p>“You’re not helping.” Steve stated.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” She apologized, as Jonathan came running back over, carrying a red-hot knife.</p><p>“What is that!?” Cortana demanded, looking at the glowing blade.</p><p>“To cauterize the wound.” John and Jonathan chorused in unison, glancing at each other.</p><p>“Alright, El?” Jonathan looked towards her, the girl whimpering. “This is going to hurt like hell, okay?”</p><p>El sniffled, crying. “Okay.”</p><p>“Stay still.” John instructed, crouching down next to her. “I’ll be right here.”</p><p>“Here,” Jonathan passed Mike a wooden spoon, “You’re going to want to bite down on this.”</p><p>“Jesus Christ.” Dustin muttered, as Mike put the spoon in her mouth forward.</p><p>“Mike, get on her other side.” John ordered, as El looped one of her hands through his. “And get ready for her to squeeze.”</p><p>“Squeeze, yeah, okay.” Mike rambled to himself, as he took El’s other hand.</p><p>“Ready?” John turned to her.</p><p>El, through her tears, swallowed and nodded.</p><p>John looked back to Jonathan. “Do it.”</p><p>Jonathan nodded, and took a breath, slowly inching the hot knife towards the wound. The flesh on El’s leg began to sizzle, the girl screaming and nearly crushing John and Mike’s hands, as Jonathan drug the knife down the length of the wound.</p><p>“Oh, shit.” Dustin retched, as the others all gagged at the putrid stench emanating from the wound.</p><p>El screamed, her eyes wrenching shut tighter, as Jonathan slowly stuck his fingers into the wound.</p><p>“Jonathan!” Nancy called.</p><p>“Stop talking!” He ordered, feeling around the wound for the Flood fragment. “Goddamn it!” He cursed, as the parasitic mass evaded his attempts to catch it.</p><p>El wailed louder, her hands going pale from the force of her grasp.</p><p>“Alright, I found it!” Jonathan relayed, pulling it up slightly, the Flood fragment slipping and trying to slither away. “Just hold on a little longer!” He instructed, going for a pair of tongs. He pushed them into the wound slowly, and clamped them down, pulling.</p><p>El screamed louder, the lights overhead beginning to flicker. The tiny parasite screeched as Jonathan pulled it out, and El screamed as well, the glass in the store behind them shattering, as the lights died momentarily.</p><p>“Got the little fucker!” Jonathan shouted, throwing it across the room.</p><p> It screeched and spasmed, trying to crawl away, before being crushed under a heavy boot. Hopper, Joyce, and Murray stood, looking in on the scene with befuddlement.</p><p>El let out a sigh, as the pain finally died down, flopping back.</p><p>****</p><p>“The Primordial, it built this monster-“ He explained to the three new arrivals, as well for the benefit of the three who had been trapped underground for the past few hours.</p><p>“The Gravemind.” Cortana stated.</p><p>“To get rid of El and pave the way into our world.” Mike finished.</p><p>“And it almost did.” Nancy stated, her arms crossed. “That was just a tiny piece of it.”</p><p>Hopper frowned, “How big is this thing?”</p><p>“It’s big.” Jonathan stated.</p><p>Will nodded. “Bigger than John’s cabin.”</p><p>“Incidentally…” Cortana glanced over to the SPARTAN. “We’re going to have a talk about home improvement once we deal with this.”</p><p>“What?” John asked, El clutched protectively in his arms.</p><p>“Yeah…” Lucas began. “It sorta destroyed your cabin.”</p><p>“Ah.”</p><p>“So wait,” Steve held up a hand, “This big fleshy spider thing that hurt El, it’s some kind of gigantic… weapon?”</p><p>“Hunter killer.” Cortana elaborated. “Once El closed the gate, she proved herself to be a threat… so, she became the priority target.”</p><p>“Right, and it made this thing out of melted people.” Steve stated.</p><p>“Yes, exactly.” Nancy said.</p><p>“Okay, yeah.” Steve shrugged. “I’m just… making sure.”</p><p>“Are we <em>sure </em>this thing is still out there?” Joyce asked. “Still alive?”</p><p>“El beat the shit out of it,” Max responded, “But yeah, it’s still alive.”</p><p>“But if we close the gate again-“ Will began.</p><p>“We cut the mind off from the body.” Max picked up.</p><p>“And kill it.” Lucas finished, glancing around. “Theoretically.”</p><p>“Yoo-hoo! Yoo-hoo!!” Murray called, waving papers around as he approached, earning a sigh from Joyce, Hopper, Jonathan, and Nancy.</p><p>Cortana furrowed her brow, looking over to Hopper. “What the fuck is with this guy?”</p><p>****</p><p>“Okay, so this,” Murray pointed to a point on one of the pages, “Is what Alexei called the Hub. The Hub takes us to the vault room.”</p><p>“Okay,” Hopper nodded. “Where’s the gate?”</p><p>John, who had been on the actual inside of the bunker, pointed. “Here.”</p><p>Murray nodded. “Now, I don’t know the scale on this, but I think it’s fairly close to the vault room. Maybe fifty feet.”</p><p> “Further than that.” John corrected, earning him a look from Bauman.</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry, have you <em>been </em>in there?” Murray sarcastically asked.</p><p>“Yes.” John answered.</p><p>“…Okay then.” Murray pushed the pages over to him. “I’m all ears.”</p><p>“The place is constantly patrolled by guards.” John began. “So many, I wasn’t able to take down all of them, they’ll kill you if we try to fight head on. But this,” He pointed to a box on the map, “is a storage room, with a ventilation conduit running underneath. It can get you to the base of the generator.”</p><p>“Um, excuse me,” Dustin butted in, “But those vents are a goddamn maze! You’ll get lost in there the moment you get inside; you need someone to guide you.”</p><p>The four adults around the map glanced at each other.</p><p>“You’re not going back down there.” John stated, looking over, grabbing a radio to hand him.</p><p>“Uh, it won’t reach down there, remember!?” Dustin rhetorically asked. “What you need is someone who’s seen the comm room, has something with a high enough frequency band to link with the Russian radio tower, something preferably already set up here in Hawkins, and- oh.”</p><p>****</p><p>Steve laughed, as he pushed the double doors out into the parking lot open. “Oh, now <em>this</em>… This is what I’m talking about.”</p><p>“’Toddfather?’” Robin read off the lettering on the license plate.</p><p>“Oh, screw Todd!” Steve shot back as he ran up to the car. ‘Steve’s her daddy now.”</p><p>“Did you just talk about yourself in the third person?” Robin questioned, her and Dustin walking up to the car as Steve vaulted over the door into the driver’s seat.</p><p>“Hey, a car like this is once in a lifetime!” Steve retorted.</p><p>“You’re not keeping the car!”</p><p>“I let you keep that cattle prod!”</p><p>“Gentlemen, please.” Dustin tried to calm them. “We need to be at Weathertop.”</p><p>“Weather-what?” Steve asked.</p><p>Dustin rolled his eyes. “Just drive.”</p><p>“Okay, Jesus.” Steve muttered, cranking the car, throwing it into reverse, and flooring it.</p><p>****</p><p>“Bottom lock,” Murray showed the keys off to Nancy and Jonathan, “Second-to-top lock, third-to-top lock, top lock….”</p><p>Across the food court, Joyce was having a conversation with her other son. “Listen to me,” She grasped gently onto his upper arm, “I need to end this, but I will be back before you know it, okay?”</p><p>Will swallowed, glancing. “I don’t know, mom.”</p><p>“No, listen. You’re going to be safe there. It’s far, far away from all this.” She replied, shaking slightly. “You just stick close to your brother, an-and do whatever he says. No matter what. Okay?”</p><p>“I’m not worried about me, mom,” Will retorted, “I’m worried about you.”</p><p>“Oh, honey,” She whispered softly, pulling him into a hug, “I’m going to be fine. John’s coming down there, too.”</p><p>“Okay,” Will coughed, as Joyce’s arms tightened, “Okay, mom, I can’t breathe.”</p><p>“I’m going to be fine.”</p><p>Will sighed. “Okay.”</p><p>****</p><p>John looked over to Will and Joyce, and turned his head back to El. “How are you doing?”</p><p>“My battery’s low, but…” She swallowed. “It will recharge.”</p><p>John slowly nodded, looking around the food court. Cortana was arguing with Hopper about something, and shouting up a storm about it, too.</p><p>“I can fight.” El insisted.</p><p>“I have no doubt about that.” John replied. “But right now, I need you and your mother to get somewhere safe. The Gravemind is hunting you. Not me. You understand?”</p><p>El said nothing.</p><p>“El,” John turned to face her properly, “I can’t guarantee my own safety… but I can guarantee yours. So, please, do you understand me?”</p><p>El swallowed, slowly nodding.</p><p>“El,” Cortana called, standing with the other teenagers, a cross look on her face from whatever she’d been arguing with Hopper over. “Time for us to go.”</p><p>El took a breath, before turning to John, wrapping her arms around him, uncaring that he was clad in his armor.</p><p>“I’ll come back.” John told her. “I promise.”</p><p>El smiled at him, nodding, as Mike and Max came over to help her to her feet.</p><p>“Keep her safe, Mike.” John ordered.</p><p>Cortana turned to the teenagers. “Go out to the car, I’ll catch up.”</p><p>They nodded, and went outside, as Cortana walked up to John.</p><p>“So…” Cortana began. “I guess this is it.”</p><p>“Right.” John agreed, he glanced over at Hopper. “What were you and him arguing about?”</p><p>“Nothing.” She shrugged.</p><p>“Cortana…”</p><p>She sighed. “He doesn’t want a pregnant woman on the battlefield.”</p><p>“I see where he’s coming from, then.”</p><p>“I can help though!” She insisted.</p><p>“Cortana,” John got to his feet, “Please.”</p><p>“I am not letting you charge into an underground compound filled with Russians by yourself!” She stepped closer to him. “We’re a team. You and I against the world, remember?”</p><p>“But it isn’t just you and me anymore.” John retorted. “You have to think about El now, too. And you have to think about her.” He gently pointed to her abdomen.</p><p>Cortana huffed, smiling sadly. “What makes you so sure it’s a she?”</p><p>John shrugged. “Call it a lucky guess.”</p><p>Cortana swallowed, and took one of his gigantic hands in hers. “In case I don’t get to say it again… I love you, John.”</p><p>John nodded. “I love you too.” He crooked his head towards the exit. “Now, go. And be careful with that shotgun.”</p><p>Cortana smiled, as she let him go, running to keep up with the others. “No promises!”</p><p>Hopper came walking over to the SPARTAN. “Ready?”</p><p>John reached for the rifle on his back. “Ready.”</p><p>****</p><p>“Alright, so we have two options here.” Murray began, the four of them walking down one of the inner hallways towards the elevator into the compound. “We can either turn off the machine or explode it.”</p><p>“Explode it?” Hopper questioned, turning to him. “You sure we want to do that?”</p><p>“Yes!” Joyce practically shouted. “Otherwise, they’re just gonna turn it back on!” She turned to John. “You’d been down there, right? How come you didn’t blow it up already?”</p><p>“Doing that’s a three-man job.” Murray answered for the SPARTAN.</p><p>****</p><p>“El,” Max looked over in worry, as she and Mike helped the girl out to the car. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“Yes.” El grunted.</p><p>“You’re bleeding.” Mike noticed. “Here.” He opened the rearmost door on the station wagon. “Lay down.” He recommended, helping her inside.</p><p>El whimpered, as all the other doors shut, and Nancy tried to crank the car.</p><p>The starter grinded, the engine spluttering as it attempted to unsuccessfully turn over.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Jonathan turned to Nancy.</p><p>“I don’t…” Nancy stuttered, trying again. “I don’t know. You can’t be serious, come on!” She slammed the wheel.</p><p>“Didn’t your mom just buy this car?” Lucas questioned.</p><p>“Yes!” Nancy shot back frustratedly. “I’m sure it’s fine.”</p><p>“Did you leave the lights on?” Will asked.</p><p>“No!”</p><p>“Do we have gas?” Cortana asked.</p><p>“Yes!” Nancy shouted, leaning forward as she tried to get the car working. “Come on, damnit!”</p><p>“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Jonathan’s hand shot out to her. “Stop, stop! Pop the hood.” He ordered, stepping out to the front of the car. Jonathan pulled it up, as Nancy walked around as well. “What the hell?” He demanded, looking at the engine.</p><p>“What?” Nancy questioned.</p><p>“The ignition cable’s gone.” He answered, pointing to where it should’ve been.</p><p>A car across the parking lot suddenly roared, its lights turning on full-blast.</p><p>The people inside the car looked on in fear, as they recognized the shape of Billy’s Camaro.</p><p>“Everyone out!” Cortana yelled, opening the door to step out first, raising her shotgun in the direction of the car. “Back inside, move, move!”</p><p>Everyone sprang out in a flurry of activity, Mike and Max helping El back inside, as Billy repeatedly revved the engine.</p><p>****</p><p>“I’ll draw away the bulk of their fire.” John outlined, as the elevator descended into the Russian compound.</p><p>Murray nodded, rubbing his chin. “That should give us the time we need to get into the vault and grab those keys.”</p><p>“And then we just follow the map to the observation room, turn the key-“ Joyce continued.</p><p>“Kaboom, we blow this sucker sky-high.” Murray picked up, turning to Hopper.</p><p>“And then, once the rift is closed, we escape back through the vents.” Joyce outlined.</p><p>“Right under their commie noses.” Murray continued.</p><p>“Home free.” Joyce finished.</p><p>“Uh…” Hopper blinked.</p><p>Joyce rolled her eyes. “Just because it isn’t your plan, doesn’t mean it’s a bad plan.”</p><p>“I didn’t say it was a bad plan.” Hopper replied.</p><p>“You made a noise.” Joyce retorted.</p><p>“I did not make a noise!”</p><p>“You did too make a noise!”</p><p>Murray glanced over at John, shrugging. “Children, am I right?” He shook his head. “Children!” He clapped his hands to get their attention. “Children!” They stopped turning to him. “It is a good plan. A solid B, which is laudable, given the situation and the time constraints. Dare I say, if it all goes right…” The elevator thudded as it came to a stop. “They’ll never know we three were even here.”</p><p>The door opened, the four Russian troops on the other side barely able to raise their guns, before the SPARTAN fired his assault rifle in their direction, taking them all down with a sweep of the barrel.</p><p>“You moron!” Murray berated him. “We’re underground, what if they heard that!?”</p><p>John glanced back at him. “The rest of the bunker isn’t going to hear gunshots from the end of a tunnel ten miles away. Now,” He gently prodded one of the bodies, “Suit up.”</p><p>Joyce paled, looking down at the inert forms.</p><p>****</p><p>“Jesus, how far away is this place, man?” Steve questioned, the Toddfather’s radio playing Higher and Higher as the car sped down the road.</p><p>“Relax,” Dustin instructed, “We’re almost there.”</p><p>“So… this Suzie must be pretty special, huh?” Robin questioned over the radio, Dustin glancing at her in response. “I mean, if you built this thing and lugged it all the way out to the middle of nowhere to talk to her?”</p><p>“I mean, nobody’s scientifically perfect,” Dustin began, “But yeah, she’s as close to perfect as it gets.”</p><p>Steve snorted slightly.</p><p>“Wh-what was that!?” Dustin questioned. “Did you just laugh!?”</p><p>“No!” Steve quickly denied. “It was an involuntary snort… of… fondness. I think she sounds real. Totally, absolutely, real.”</p><p>“Nobody said she wasn’t!”</p><p>“Exactly!”</p><p>Dustin shook his head, stopping. “Left, turn left!”</p><p>“There’s not a road here!”</p><p>“Turn left now!”</p><p>“Jesus!” Steve screamed as he veered the wheel, crashing through an old wooden fence. “Henderson, where are we going!?” He demanded as Robin laughed.</p><p>“Up!” Dustin yelled.</p><p>“We’re not going to make it!” Robin said, as the Toddfather began to lose traction up the hill.</p><p>“Yes we are!” Steve retorted. “Come on, baby,” He willed the car, “Come on!” The car stopped, the engine straining as Steve pressed down on the gas.</p><p>Robin huffed. “Guess the Toddfather has its limitations.”</p><p>Steve sighed, putting it into park, and turning off the engine, as they all made the rest of the climb on foot.</p><p>****</p><p>“Scoops Troop, I repeat, do you copy?” Mike spoke into his radio, pacing back and forth on the inside of the mall. “We’re trapped in the mall and in need of emergency transportation. Billy has found us. He’s disabled our car and we are trapped in the mall.”</p><p>Nancy pulled a pistol off one of the Russian guards, as Cortana loaded a few shells into her shotgun.</p><p>Max looked down at the two sadly. “You’re going to kill him, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Not unless we have to.” Cortana replied, pumping the weapon. “And this isn’t for just Billy…”</p><p>“It’s for the Gravemind too.” Will correctly guessed. “If Billy knows we’re here, it does too.”</p><p>“Scoops Troop, I repeat, we are in need of emergency transportation!” Mike raised his voice, all heads turning in his direction as he walked past the overturned car.</p><p>“No chance that thing’ll drive, will it?” Nancy asked.</p><p>Jonathan inhaled. “We don’t need it to drive, we just need the ignition cable.</p><p>****</p><p>“Push!” Jonathan ordered, all of them, except for El, straining to push the car over.</p><p>“We’re pushing!” Lucas shot back.</p><p>El stepped forward, having been kept out on account of her injury. “Let me try.”</p><p>“El-“ Mike began.</p><p>“Move.” She warned, before reaching her hand out. Her eyes narrowed, and her hand began to shake, as she tried to flip the car.</p><p>****</p><p>“Alright, just be quiet…” Murray muttered to Joyce and Hopper, behind the wheel of one of the transports, as he pressed the brakes to stop. He and the guard had an exchange in Russian, Joyce and Hopper trying not to look to thrown off, as the two laughed, and the guard let them through into the storage room.</p><p>Murray got out, going to let Joyce out of the back, as Hopper surveyed the room.</p><p>“Why were you talking so much?” Joyce questioned as she got to her feet.</p><p>“He was nice.” Murray shrugged.</p><p>“He was nice?” Joyce repeated.</p><p>“He was a nice guard!”</p><p>“Yeah, I mean, we should invite him over when this is all done.” Hopper sarcastically returned, the three of them walking towards the vent grate.</p><p>“Yeah, can bake him a casserole.” Joyce mumbled.</p><p>“Get a six-pack, share some laughs.” Hopper continued.</p><p>Murray seethed, as he crouched down to lift the grate. He sighed, throwing his hat off as he looked in. An explosion in the distance shook the room, as alarm klaxons began to blare. “So… does anyone besides me want to go in first?”</p><p>“<em>Bald eagle, do you copy?”</em> Murray’s radio crackled, his head shooting up. “<em>Bald eagle, I repeat, this is Scoops Troop, do you copy?”</em></p><p>Murray gritted his teeth, pressing down the button. “Yes, I copy.”</p><p><em>“Call sign?”</em> Dustin asked.</p><p>Murray sighed. “Bald Eagle.”</p><p>
  <em>“Please repeat.”</em>
</p><p>“Bald Eagle!” Murray shouted, quickly trying to calm himself afterwards. “This is Bald Eagle.”</p><p><em>“Copy that.” </em>Dustin returned. <em>“Good to hear your voice, Bald Eagle. What’s your twenty?”</em></p><p>“We reached the vent.” Murray answered. “We’ll radio when we need you. Until then, silence.”</p><p>
  <em>“Roger that, Bald Eagle. This is Scoops Troop, going radio silent. 10-10, over.”</em>
</p><p>Murray huffed. “I hate children.” He groaned. “Alright, come on.” He instructed, taking charge into the vent first.</p><p>Joyce pushed down her reluctance and went in after him. Hopper did one last sweep of the room, before entering himself, reaching back up to pull the grate back, leaving no indication, save for the transport car, any of them had ever been there.</p><p>****</p><p>“Push!” Jonathan ordered, as they used the velvet rope bollards to push the car, El offering what help she could with her powers. The car shifted onto its side, and the six who were pushing let out a sigh. “Alright.” Jonathan took a breath. “Push!” He ordered again, all of them pushing in unison, the wreck landing on its wheels.</p><p>“Told you.” Mike sighed. “Physics.”</p><p>Jonathan and Nancy jumped down, walking to the front of the car, pulling the hood open.</p><p>“Do you see it?” She asked.</p><p>“I don’t know.” He answered. “It should be right here. Distributor, distributor…”</p><p>The mall shook with distant rumbling, and Will stiffened, his hand moving to the back of his neck.</p><p>“Oh, God…” Cortana groaned, already knowing what was going down. “Not this shit again. El,” She directed, “Get behind that stand.”</p><p>El quickly nodded, and limped over that way, as the entire place began to shake like an earthquake was occurring.</p><p>The glass in the skylight above began to crack, as something pounded against it.</p><p>“Everyone…” Mike looked up, swallowing in fear.</p><p>“Got it!” Jonathan yanked the cable out.</p><p>“Hide!” Mike screamed, all of them scattering as the light overhead shattered, the Gravemind landing on its titanic feet.</p><p>The lights in the mall went wild, as the Gravemind took two titanic steps, and roared.</p><p>****</p><p>“Are you sure we’re going the right way?” Hopper asked as the three of them crawled through the vents.</p><p>“Well, we’re currently taking directions from kids, so <em>why wouldn’t we be going the right way!?” </em>Murray yelled. He suddenly stopped, coming up on an intersection. He pointed the flashlight down both directions, and tried to lean up, banging his head on the ceiling.</p><p>“Careful!” Joyce instructed.</p><p>Murray sighed, as he went for the radio. “Scoops Troop, this is… Bald Eagle. We’ve reached another junction.</p><p><em>“Fly right, Bald Eagle.”</em> Dustin instructed after a moment. <em>“Fly right.”</em></p><p>“Roger that, flying right.” Murray returned. “Little shit.” He muttered, leading the other two down the path.</p><p>****</p><p><em>“Griswold Family, this is Scoops Troop, do you copy, over!?”</em> Mike’s radio crackled, before being picked up by one of the fleshy tendrils of the Gravemind. The Flood form screeched into the radio, before throwing if across the food court, into one of the neon signs.</p><p><em>“Griswold Family, this is Scoops Troop, please confirm your safety!” </em>Dustin screamed. <em>“Please confirm!”</em></p><p>Will, Nancy, Jonathan, and Lucas hid behind the twisted car, shaking and trying not to make any noise, while the rest of the group hid across the food court.</p><p>
  <em>“Someone, just please answer! Is anyone there!?”</em>
</p><p>The Gravemind rumbled and growled as it stepped through the large space, looking around for the humans like a wolf on the hunt. It stopped in front of the Gap, the tiny fragment of biomass that had been infesting El reintegrating into the creature as it snarled.</p><p>****</p><p>
  <em>“Bald Eagle, this is Scoops Troop, what’s your 20?”</em>
</p><p>“I told you,” Murray snarled, banging against the metal as the three of them crawled. “Radio silence!”</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, but we have a problem!”</em>
</p><p>Joyce’s head shot up. “Problem!?”</p><p>****</p><p>The Gravemind hissed and snarled like a feral animal as it stomped around the heart of the mall, clipping one of the support columns as it walked.</p><p>Mike began to peek his head out.</p><p>“What are you doing!?” Cortana quietly hissed as Mike ducked back down.</p><p>“It’s turned away.” Mike whispered. “If we go up the stairs now, we can make it.”</p><p>“Not with El’s leg.” Max disagreed.</p><p>“We have to try.” Mike replied.</p><p>“There’s another way…” El whispered, leaning in. “To get out. Through the Gap.”</p><p>Mike peeked his head up once more, the Gravemind still facing away from them.</p><p>“Okay.” He swallowed, ducking again. “Now.”</p><p>The four dashed out of their cover, running into the store. El’s side clipped a sign near the entrance, and it fell, even as they ran in.</p><p>The Gravemind heard the ruckus, and whipped around, roaring as it stomped over in that direction. One of its feet thundered as it slammed down into the entrance, feeler-tentacles emerging from the leg to probe into the store.</p><p>One of the tentacles chittered and screeched as it latched onto a body, pulling it out, the Gravemind screeching into the person’s face.</p><p>The mannequin it had unwittingly picked up remained unresponsive, and the Gravemind threw it into a wall, knocking down some shelves from the sheer force.</p><p>The four behind the front counter balked, inhaling quietly as the mannequin landed next to them.</p><p>****</p><p>Murray groaned as he pushed the other access hatch open, taking a deep breath as he climbed out first, followed by Joyce and Hopper.</p><p>“Bald Eagle has landed.” He radioed, sighing and stretching. “Repeat.” He grinned. “Bald Eagle has landed. Okay, okay…” He mumbled, unfolding the map. Murray grinned, a twinkle in his eye. “Gotcha.”</p><p>****</p><p>The Gravemind’s feeler pushed further into the store, snarling as it got ever closer to the hiding spot of the four.</p><p>Something on the other side of the mall popped, and the tentacle shot back, the Gravemind stomping over to investigate.</p><p>“Go, go, go, go, go, go!” The four in the store could hear Jonathan order.</p><p>“Let’s go.” Cortana ordered her group, ducking into the mall’s access tunnels, the Gravemind none the wiser.</p><p>****</p><p>Hopper, Joyce, and Murray ran down a hallway, in the opposite direction past a squad of troops being sent to slow John down. The trio marched up a flight of stairs, stopping as a guard barked something at them.</p><p>Murray barked right back, and the guard pushed past them, allowing Hopper to swipe the access keycard through the reader, and proceed down the hallway to the vault door.</p><p>“Okay, Planck’s Constant…” Murray mumbled to himself, punching the code into the keypad. “Six, six, two, six, oh, eight, oh, oh, four.” The panel beeped, a red light flashing in response. Murray frowned, tugging at the handle.</p><p>Hopper grunted. “Let me try.”</p><p>“Get out of my way, you half-witted baboon!” Murray retorted. “Must have entered it wrong.” He mumbled trying again, the panel spitting back the same negative.”</p><p>“Is your code wrong!?”</p><p>“No! Yes! Maybe!” Murray replied. “Planck’s Constant, I thought I knew it, but-“</p><p>“Oh, for God’s sake.” Joyce snatched away the walkie talkie. “Um… Scoops Troop, we need your help.”</p><p>****</p><p>“Go, go, go!” Jonathan yelled, running to the front of the car, putting the replacement ignition cable in.</p><p>Billy’s Camaro, still sitting there, revved its engine.</p><p>“Get the car started.” Nancy ordered Jonathan, walking around to the side of the car, leveling her gun.</p><p>The car spluttered, as Jonathan tried to crank it.</p><p>“No, no, no, no, no, no, no.” Jonathan motored. “Come on!”</p><p>The tires of Billy’s Camaro squealed, as he suddenly threw the car into drive, speeding on a direct course for the Wheeler station wagon.</p><p>Nancy began to fire off shots, the car not doing anything to slow down as it kept coming.</p><p>“We gotta go!” Lucas screamed, as Billy’s Camaro got close enough for the lights to blind him.</p><p>They all took a breath, prepared to be obliterated, when suddenly-</p><p>The Toddfather slammed into the side of Billy’s car, knocking it out of the way.</p><p>“Yeehaw!” Steve yelled, slamming on the brakes as Billy’s car went sliding. He took a deep breath, swallowing, as the Toddfather’s engine smoked, Billy’s car springing into flames. “Are you alright?” He posed to Robin.</p><p>“…Ask me tomorrow?” She asked, clutching onto her cattle prod protectively. Something growled, and she and Steve stood up in the seats, looking up towards the source. “Holy shit…”</p><p>The Gravemind roared, as it came climbing over the roof of the mall.</p><p>The horn on the Wheeler’s station wagon blared, as it pulled up next to the two Scoops Ahoy employees.</p><p>“Get in!” Nancy ordered, Robin and Steve diving into the car in response. “Go, go!” She ordered Jonathan, tires squealing as the car sped away, the Gravemind jumping down to give chase.</p><p>“Holy shit, dude, that was awesome!” Lucas gushed.</p><p>“Yeah.” Steve sighed, leaning back. “Yeah.”</p><p>“How’d you guys know we were in trouble!?” Will questioned.</p><p>“Long story short;” Robin replied, “You guys need to learn how to answer your damn phones.”</p><p>****</p><p><em>“Cortana,</em>” Dustin radioed, <em>“Cortana, come in.”</em></p><p>Cortana huffed, reaching elbow deep into El’s coat pocket, pulling out the radio. “We’re kinda busy here kid!” She replied, continuing to run down the back corridors of the mall.</p><p><em>“Look, it’s an emergency!” </em>He replied. <em>“Switch to frequency to 14.158.”</em></p><p>“Sure, switch frequency,” She muttered frustratedly, doing so. “It’s not like I have anything better to do.”</p><p><em>“Alright, great!</em>” Dustin said. <em>“Now, Planck’s Constant, what is it?”</em></p><p>“Planck’s Constant!?” Cortana repeated. “We’re running down a hallway for our lives, and you called up to ask about Planck’s Constant? What the hell do you even need that for!?”</p><p><em>“To get into a vault in the secret Russian bunker!” </em>Murray shot back. “<em>Now, the number!”</em></p><p>Cortana grunted, rolling her eyes as they turned the corner. “6.62607004.” She spat out, as they left out the exit door towards the back gate.</p><p><em>“Ha ha! It works!”</em> Murray shouted in satisfaction.</p><p>“Yeah, you’re welcome!” Cortana replied, as they stepped through the gate. Billy’s Camaro was right across the way, on fire, the man himself looking in their direction.</p><p>“Shit!” Max cursed.</p><p>“Back, back!” Mike ordered, turning around to head back inside.</p><p>“Come on, can’t we catch a fucking break!?” Cortana rhetorically asked, as they charged back into the hallways.</p><p>****</p><p>The Gravemind suddenly shrieked, stopping, as the Wheeler’s station wagon sped away.</p><p>“It’s turning around.” Steve stated.</p><p>“What?” Nancy’s head whipped towards the back.</p><p>“It’s turning around!” Steve repeated.</p><p>“Maybe we wore it out?” Lucas suggested.</p><p>“I don’t think so.” Jonathan stated, “Hold on!” He ordered, spinning to face the car back the way they came, before speeding off in pursuit of the Gravemind.</p><p>****</p><p>“Hey!” Hopper yelled. “Everybody out!” He ordered, firing off the stolen MP5 into the ceiling of the observation room.</p><p>“Good God…” Murray breathed, staring at the generator in the room below.</p><p>Hopper turned to Joyce. “Ready to shut this thing down?”</p><p>The look on the woman’s face grew determined, and she nodded.</p><p>****</p><p>“Elevator!” Mike directed, pressing the button. The three teenagers stood directly in front of the door, waiting for it to open, as Cortana watched the path they’d come down. Billy kicked the door open, walking in.</p><p>Cortana wasted no time, firing off a shot in Billy’s direction, ignoring Max’s anguished scream.</p><p>“Forget the elevator!” Cortana yelled, as Billy staggered, but stood fast. “Move, move!” She ordered, firing another shot to slow him down as she kept up with the others.</p><p>****</p><p>“Alright…” Hopper and Joyce slid the keys into the locks. “On three.”</p><p>“On three.” Joyce repeated. “One, two-“</p><p>The door was suddenly kicked open, as the Russian Terminator came walking in.</p><p>“Oh, shit.” Hopper growled.</p><p>The Russian walked forward, intent to kill written all over his face, before he was suddenly tackled by a flying green suit of armor.</p><p>“The switches are primed. Shut it down.” John ordered, holding the Russian down. “Shut it down!”</p><p>****</p><p>“Back at square one!” Cortana commented as they ran into the food court, Billy still hot on their tails.</p><p>The building shook, as the Gravemind dropped back in, growling.</p><p>The Gravemind stood still in the center, as Billy continued to walk forward, undeterred by the buckshot being sent his way, his wounds healing faster than the pellets could damage him, pushing the four back towards the Flood monster.</p><p>The Gravemind growled, its massive mouth opening, as it prepared to strike all four. And then, it staggered, as an explosion as powerful as a stick of dynamite tore into its head.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s how we do it on the Fourth of July!” Lucas shouted, as he, Nancy, Jonathan, Will, Steve, and Robin all threw fireworks onto it from up top.</p><p>****</p><p>John hefted the Russian man above his head, and threw him, through the glass of the observation room, shattering it, the man screaming as he fell into the mechanisms below.</p><p>“Shut it down!” John bellowed, turning towards Joyce, Hopper, and Murray. “Now!”</p><p>****</p><p>“Holy shit!” Robin yelled. “These things pack a punch!”</p><p>“Ha ha!” Cortana laughed, as the fireworks burned away at the Gravemind’s body, the Flood monster screaming in agony. “Thank you family Slitheen!”</p><p>Billy spasmed in synchronization with the Gravemind, black veins poking out of his skin, allowing the four in between the monster and Billy to get out of the way. Billy screamed, falling to the floor.</p><p>The Gravemind snarled, ready to strike again, its tentacle shooting out towards El.</p><p>****</p><p>Joyce and Hopper turned the keys, and the gate room was consumed in a flash of white light. The tiny fissure on the wall began to slowly stitch itself back up.</p><p>****</p><p>The Gravemind suddenly froze, mid-strike, screaming in agony, before staggering back as if hit with a shotgun blast. The lights flickered unsteadily, as it slammed into the upper levels, before collapsing, and slowly belting down.</p><p>Billy’s face twisted like he was being eaten from the inside out, and he too, collapsed.</p><p>“Billy!” Max screamed in anguish, running over to check on him as the lights returned to normal.</p><p>“Here, here!” Cortana yelled, running up to join her. She sat the shotgun down, and quickly checked Billy over. “He’s… He’s…”</p><p>Max began to shake.</p><p>“He’s still alive?” Cortana questioned to herself in confusion. “Pulse, check. Breathing, check… I don’t understand.”</p><p>“He’s alive?” Max repeated, tears springing up.</p><p>“Against all the odds… yes.” Cortana turned to her with a gentle smile. “He’s going to need more than a few hospital visits, though. But he’s okay, Max… Billy’s okay.”</p><p>****</p><p>Dustin sat down next to Cerebro, as a squadron of helicopters flew overhead, on a direct course towards Starcourt.</p><p>****</p><p>Smoke billowed from the mall, as firefighters were on the scene to contain the blaze, an ambulance with Billy and Max in the back of it speeding away towards the hospital.</p><p>Joyce, Hopper, Murray, and the Master Chief walked through the crowded parking lot, earning a few looks courtesy of John, but nothing any more untoward.</p><p>Joyce’s eyes locked on Will, and she sprinted over, pulling him into a hug.</p><p>“John!” Cortana waved him over.</p><p>John smiled underneath his helmet, and slowly walked over, Cortana and El pulling him into hugs of their own.</p><p>“I told you I’d come back.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Epilogue: The Vanishing of Will Byers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Update is live</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Hi, you have reached the residence of Murray Bauman. Mom, if this is you, please hang up and call me between the hours of 5 and 6pm as previously discussed, ok?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If this is Joyce, Joyce, thank you for calling, I have been trying to reach you. I have some news. It's about, well, it's probably best if we speak in person… Like, I am going to sound insane if I tell you this without photographic proof and *laughs* that’s saying something. Incidentally… Do you know if our mutual friend happens to have or know someone who can get me schematics for a Mackenzie-Trench style Police Public Call Box? I mean, it’s probably nothing, probably but… Well, let’s just say it involves Will.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If this is anyone but my mother or Joyce, well, you think you're real clever, getting my number, don't ya? Well, here's some breaking news for you: You're not clever. You're not special. You are just simply one of the many, many nimwits to have called here, and the closest you will ever get to me is this prerecorded message so at the beep, do me a favor and hang up and never call here again, you are a parasite! Thank you and good day.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>****</em>
</p><p>
  <em>August 5<sup>th</sup>, 1985</em>
</p><p>“Come on, come on…” Joyce muttered to herself, as she tore through the house. “Where are they!?”</p><p>“Check the couch!” Jonathan recommended, looking through the classifieds for something that suited him.</p><p>“I did!” Joyce called back. “Oh.” She shook her head, pulling the cushion back. “Found them. Okay…” She strode into the kitchen, grabbing her bag. “I’ll see you later.” She suddenly realized something was off, as she looked towards the kitchen table. “Where’s Will?”</p><p>“He’s probably still sleeping.” Jonathan answered, taking a bite out of his toast.</p><p>“Jonathan,” Joyce let out a groan. “It’s his first day back, you have to make sure he’s up!” She sped purposefully back into the hallway, “Will, honey, it’s time to get up!” She called, pushing open his door.</p><p>She froze, upon being met with an empty bed. She turned on her heel, walking back out. “He came home last night, right?”</p><p>Jonathan frowned. “He’s not in his room?”</p><p>“You don’t know?” Joyce incredulously demanded.</p><p>Jonathan stammered. “I got home late. He’s probably still over at El’s.”</p><p>Joyce huffed, walking over to her phone, dialing in the number.</p><p><em>“Halsey residence.” </em>John picked up.</p><p>“John,” Joyce greeted, “Is Will still over there?”</p><p><em>“I dropped him off shortly after eight.” </em>John answered. <em>“Why?”</em></p><p>“Okay… Um…” Joyce swallowed. Something was wrong, she could feel it. “You guys wouldn’t happen to have the time to come over, would you?”</p><p>
  <em>“We’ll be over in twenty.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>****</em>
</p><p>John frowned, as he placed the phone back down on the hook.</p><p>“Who was that?” Cortana asked, laying back in her recliner. After the attack on Starcourt, just one month ago, the cabin was finally back to some semblance of order.</p><p>Well, save for two new tenants living under their roof. Once the work began repairing the damage that had occurred in the attack, John, Cortana, and El had unanimously decided to add on an expansion, two more rooms.</p><p>Then, they subsequently ‘persuaded’ Billy and Max to move in.</p><p>Billy, after waking up in the hospital, had been horrified to remember everything the Primordial had forced him to do, almost simply choosing to waste away out of shame. The piece of the Primordial still in his body had become inert, and was able to be safely removed, Billy waking up after a two-week long coma. Max was by his side in an instant helping him with the physical therapy, but he was still in no position to hold a stable job yet. Without those funds coming in, and the fact that the room hadn’t been paid for in two weeks, they had to leave their improvised home in the Motel 6.</p><p>Fortunately enough for the two, the three were more than welcoming. Billy was difficult, at first, that was just his personality, only exacerbated.</p><p>“Joyce.” John answered Cortana’s inquiry. “She can’t find Will.”</p><p>Max’s head shot up from her plate. “She can’t find him? What the hell’s happening?”</p><p>“Hurry up and eat,” Billy commanded, weakly shoving her, “If I catch shit because we’re late, I’m gonna kick your ass.”</p><p>Cortana frowned. “You dropped him off last night after their Bob Ross marathon, right?”</p><p>“I did.” John responded. “I know I did. Something about this is… wrong.” The SPARTAN’s eyebrows knit together in confusion. “El and I will go over there, see if we can find anything.”</p><p>****</p><p>The search, as it turned out, was a bust. There was no damage, nothing out of place, nothing to indicate that Will hadn’t simply gotten up in the middle of the night and left, and no clues to point to wherever Will had vanished to.</p><p>Leaving one option.</p><p>El’s powers still hadn’t fully recharged since that night, but she did had enough strength to… let’s say voidwalk, shall we?</p><p>El sat down on Will’s bed, tying a blindfold around her head, as John passed the girl one of Will’s albums that he liked. The radio tuned itself to static, and she slowed her breathing. After a minute, El ripped off the blindfold, looking towards Joyce with tears in her eyes.</p><p>“I can’t… I can’t find him.” El said with shaky breaths.</p><p>“You-you can’t?” Joyce stammered. “What’s wrong? Do you need something else?”</p><p>“No. I can’t find him.” El shook her head, swallowing. “He’s just… gone.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>